End Game
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Riley, Queen of Courtley must travel to Mystic in order to secure her engagement with it's King. Through time she begins to fall in love with him, but soon finds her engagement - and life - threatened by whom she tried to escape in the beginning. She must learn to maintain her life, love and crown before she loses it all. Rucas. AU. Contains sensitive situations.
1. A Promise

**Writers Note: This is the very first chapter to this new series that I have been working on for a while now. The idea for this came to me on the 9th of August, 2017. At first the idea was to make a one shot but then I developed a plot and a story and I just had to turn it into something bigger. It's weird to think that just a few months ago this was just an idea in my head. Now it turned into such a story and one that will be running for quite sometime. My two favorite characters off of GMW where obviously Riley and Lucas and I'm so glad they got to be together and we got to see this one of a kind relationship on tv. I just hope that I get to interpret that in my writing so you readers can understand it.**

 **Things to know:**

 **The kingdoms Riley and Lucas both rule over are fictional and do not exist, this is an AU and they basically live in another world where the countries we live in do not exist.**

 **Riley is the Queen of Courtley**

 **Lucas is the King of Mystic**

 **They are engaged which brings their countries into an alliance.** **Riley and Lucas both have a common enemy which sort of was the reason they got engaged. That enemy is the King of Valemore who's name will be revealed later on in the story.** **The history of how Lucas and Riley's alliance was formed will play a part in the story of course. There will also be a love triangle as well, but keep in mind this story will have a happy ending. So much will happen that you guys won't see coming...you'll just need to stick around.**

 **The cast (these are the people I envision the characters to be):**

 **Riley Matthews: Rowan Blanchard**

 **Lucas Friar: Peyton Meyer**

 **Victoria Andrews-Friar: Jessica Biel**

 **Maya Hart: Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Farkle Minkus: Corey Fogelmanis**

 **Theo Hepburn: Douglas Booth  
(this is not everyone. More characters will be added when they appear on the story for the first time.)**

 **Always let me know what you guys think at the end of the chapter. If all goes right this will be the last story I ever write for Girl Meets World. Aghhh! I've come a long way since my very first story. This was such an amazing two years and I want to end it with something bittersweet. So here's End Game...**

* * *

 ** _End Game_**

 **.:.**

"Queen Riley is here!" came the shout of an eager messenger running up the stairs through the sounds of loud trumpets. Lucas' head looked up from the planning board and to the large wooden doors that had just opened. The messenger ran in and stopped when he was just a few feet away from him. He dropped his head and took deep breaths trying to recollect his words and inform the King of the Queen's arrival. Lucas awaited the news and looked to his right where the guards stood, just then he turned to the left where some of the richest noblemen in the country were waiting to hear the news. They were all gathered for one reason. Riley.

"She'll be arriving any second, Your Majesty."

Lucas stared at everyone in the room and let out a heavy sigh. Before he could make any movements he felt the warm touch of his mother's hand on his shoulder and it immediately made him feel less nervous. His gaze went to the eyes that mirrored his own and smiled at her.

His mom, Victoria, knew how important this moment was for everyone in Mystic. Most importantly, she knew how crucial this moment was to Lucas. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a slight nod, "Go introduce yourself to your fiance," she muttered.

He walked out the room and the noblemen followed suit. When he stepped outside the chamber he was surprised to see that the castle was eerily empty. He didn't know why, but then it came to him.

They all wanted to see Riley.

The guards opened the doors for him and when he stepped out into the bright sun, he heard a fanfare that surely announced her arrival.

Two carriages stopped just in front of the castle by where a long trail led to. Lucas kept calm on the outside but on the inside, he was so nervous he couldn't even breathe right. He found it harder and harder to do so when he made his way to her.

Lucas stopped at a reasonable distance from the carriage and the castle. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that the woman he would spend the rest of his life with was a few feet away from him.

The only thing that stood in the way was the carriage.

The cavalcade escorting her stopped and the rider stepped off his seat. He hopped onto the ground and stared at Lucas before his hand went to the lock on the carriage door.

"King Lucas," his heavy, deep voice began, "I present to you Queen Riley of Courtley, first daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews."

If no one had been looking as soon as she stepped out, they were definitely looking now. His expectant green eyes went to the figure that had just stepped out and low gasp escaped him.

She stepped out onto the green field and got the attention of all in the area. Her golden crown rested on her long brown wavy hair and glimmered off the sun's rays. When she looked down to step off the carriage, her swooping eyelashes made her look hopeful and happy which was something Lucas desperately needed. His eyes trailed down from her cheekbones to her dimples and then her lips.

She was beautiful.

Her dark, red gown with golden details made her look sophisticated and smart which would surely make the daughter of the nobles jealous. Her feet had reached the ground by know and Lucas noticed that she hadn't laid eyes on him. She was staring at the castle and he waited patiently, not wanting to distract her.

Riley didn't realize she was being stared at until her eyes met his. He was handsome as she was beautiful. A smile graced her pink lips and their eyes met for the very first time. She took a few steps towards Lucas with her handmaid and queen's guard following shortly behind.

"You must be Lucas," she said. Her voice was sweet and smooth as silk, both comforting and gentle. "I'm - "

"Riley," he finished and their hands met. "Yes, I know."

When they were close to each other, she noticed that his eyes were green and his hair was light brown with blonde streaks. He was lean for starters and had smooth skin. His hands were soft and to her surprise matched her's perfectly.

She gave him a smile and it took a hold of him. They were both happy with what they were presented which took weight off their shoulders. Their hands were still in tact and seemed as though they weren't going to let go. Lucas made the continuing gesture and they began to walk in the direction of the castle. She stared at him for what seemed to be many seconds and managed to look away before anything got awkward.

"I'm glad we finally got to meet," he said, "I know it must've been hard leaving your country as well as your people..."

"I'm doing this _for_ my people," she said once he trailed off. "It is my duty and bound to happen soon enough."

"And because of that I admire you already," He looked at her just in time to see her smile again. It warmed his heart, truly. Before he could look away, he noticed her golden earrings. It wasn't the gold that caught his attention but the design. It was hard to make an image out of it but he would ask her soon. "I want you to know that your stay in Mystic will be like everything you imagined. Don't be afraid to ask for anything."

Riley had only known him for a minute or so and she could already see herself being happy with him, but that would take time. She had to know him first. "Thank you."

Seeing herself ruling by his side wasn't hard at all. She had been taught about politics ever since she was little and she knew Lucas had undergone the same kind of schooling by his teachers. Together they could rule over the strongest kingdom in the world.

And those were her intentions.

But a king's love for his queen wasn't the most powerful thing. Which was why she needed to put her duty as queen above _him_.

And love him despite the fact that one day she might have to leave him.

 **.:.:.**

 **Three Weeks Later**

Riley hid behind a tree, panting and holding her grip tight on the trunk. She looked to her left and saw that the path was clear. Preparing herself to make a run for it, she lifted up her dress from either side of her legs and took a leap off the hill she was on. When her feet came to contact with the dirt, she began to run as fast as her feet could take her.

She ran past many trees, tumbling and stumbling. Forcing herself to get through.

A quick gasp escaped her as soon as she felt a strong grip engulf her. Her brown eyes were met with green one's and then all the adrenaline escaped her.

Feeling him was so riveting and exciting. Their foreheads met and she could feel his breaths.

"I found you," his hoarse voice whispered. She bit her lips as soon as he pulled her even closer to him. Lucas loved the smell she radiated.

"You only found me because I let you," she told him but he still took pride in his accomplishment.

He removed his hands from her waist and walked back to his horse, "You know it's tradition to sleep with the man who found you."

"Not this time," Riley smiled. "The games absurd and overrated."

He patted his horse and gave it a kiss before he turned to her. For a minute a silence lingered between them. Riley hated it because there wouldn't be a silence between them if he had just allowed himself to open up to her.

"Please," she finally caved.

Lucas smiled because he already knew what she was about to ask. She wanted to talk about his childhood.

"We've been engaged a month," she stated. _What more reasons could he possibly need?_

"You know I'm king," he suggested and she only raised a brow. "Is that not enough?"

"If we're going to get married, no." She followed him down to the river where he began to wash his hands, "The only time I'll ever describe you as king is for political reasons..."

Lucas looked up to see her brown eyes, "I'm flattered."

She walked towards him and dipped her hands in the cold river water, "Victoria told me you and your dad didn't get along before he died, is that true?"

"Whatever my mother told you about me has either been to victimize me or make me look strong in front of nobleman," he informed. "It's always one of those two."

"Well that's something we have in common," Riley said as she began to wipe some of the dirt and mud that had gotten on his skin. "My mother has been trying to perfect my image ever since I became a queen. Sometimes I feel like I am just her pawn. So she can use me for her own advantage."

The two stared at each other eyes before Lucas leaned in to kiss her. Riley stepped back before their lips could touch. She didn't meet his eyes until she found the strength to do so. His eyes went back to cleaning the dirt off his glove. The thing that Riley was starting to hate was that he had become used to it, yet he tried so hard.

She didn't exactly hate that part. She liked it actually. She liked that he kept trying although she didn't let him. She did, however, hate that it had become something he expected.

"We have not shown any sign of affection towards one another at court," Lucas began. "People will talk."

"No, we have not," Riley showed her understandings. She had heard the whispers very clearly. "Which was why we came on this trip. It is clear we fancy one another and that is enough to ease their doubts."

"So you do like me?" he smiled. "Glad you finally admitted it."

She started to rub off the dirt from his chest and when she looked up, Lucas eyes were resting on her's. "You are handsome, i'll give you that," his smile warmed her heart. "Don't be too full of yourself I know you know you're easy on the eyes."

"I don't gloat," he informed.

"But...the reason we are on this trip is to let people think we are doing something romantic."

"Your idea not mine," he reminded.

Riley knew how to stop people from spreading lies and rumors. She had learned that from her mother. To do just that, she had to do some things she did not like. This was one of them. "Before I came to Mystic I was told you were very respectful," she informed and crossed her arms. "Where's that respect now?"

He raised his hands in defense, "I'm sorry, my queen."

When Lucas was all cleaned they rode back to the castle on the same horse. Riley's hands were wrapped around him and her head was resting on his shoulder.

They stopped in front of the castle gates and waited for the guards to let them in. Lucas hopped off the horse and helped Riley soon after. They entered the main doors to the castle and walked towards the throne room where they were expected.

Riley had finally started to gather a sense of where the chambers were located. She would get lost a first, but then she would find her way eventually. Their walk was interrupted by one of the guards standing in the hallway, he was told to send them to Victoria's office. She had to deliver important news to Riley.

She was confused as to what the news could be about and she grew nervous.

When the doors to her chamber opened, Lucas and Riley walked in. Victoria stood up from her chair and approached her. She looked worried.

Victoria was just a few inches shorter than Lucas. She was in her late forties, but very very smart. When she was queen she opened schools and hospitals to the public, she was loved by then all.

"Victoria, what is it?" Riley asked.

"Courtley," she began and watched as Riley's eyes widened.

 _What about it?_ Came many thoughts to her head. Her expectant eyes wouldn't leave Victoria and then she realized she hadn't said anything. She froze.

"What about it?" she finally managed to say. The reason she was so worried was because a few days before Riley left her home, she was negotiating with nobles from Valemore. She knew it was a horrible thing to do since Valemore was her enemy but they had agreed to end the trade they had running for generations. Riley ordered that the troops stationed at those areas, return. She could've easily been attacked.

"Courtley's borders were attacked by a coup sent by Valemore," she informed and just then Riley sighed. She should've known better.

When Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder, she had immediately began to feel better. She turned around and hugged him.

"I'll let you two handle this on your own," she informed and placed her hand on Riley's back, "If you need any help I'm always here."

The doors closed and Lucas took a seat on one of the chairs. Riley couldn't sit, she began to pace all over the room and bite her nails. This was her first obstacle as a monarch ever and she and Lucas would have to handle it alone. She was worried because she had no idea as to how to solve it.

"Riley," he called out and when he turned to face her the words almost left him. "I'll handle this."

"How?" she asked.

"I'll send gunpowder," he responded and it didn't help. "Weapons...anything you need."

She shook her head no,"I don't need resources. What I need are men," she placed her hand on the desk for support, "That has always been Courtley's problem. The lack of men to defend it."

Lucas hands were tied. They needed men for the attack on Valemore which was something the both of them had agreed on before they met. "I can't help you with that, Riley. You know why."

"I do," she sighed, but the way she said it confused him. It was like she didn't want to continue on with their attack because it was pointless. He stared at Riley and she looked back at him.

"What if we postpone the attack?" she suggested and Lucas furrowed his brows. He couldn't believe he was right. Seeing his reaction, Riley felt like he wouldn't listen but she chose to continue, "When your men come back from defending Courtley we will resume with the advances on Valemore's borders."

"That would take months, Riley. They'll make their move and who knows what troubles it will bring."

She took another deep sigh, "Courtley will fall if Valemore has an advantage from the inside. You do realize that, right?" Her voice seemed hesitant. Almost like talking about it was threatening.

Lucas stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards her. She was worried, that was obvious. "I vowed to protect your country like I would mine, Riley. You must know that."

She did, but she felt like Lucas was putting some promise over a possibility. Riley was certain his men would help stop the attack, he wasn't, however, certain the attack would work out in his favor. She gave him a nod but he could still see that something was bugging her. She took a step back from him and said that she will be in her chambers if he needed anything but she wished to be alone. As she began to walk passed him, he grabbed onto her hand.

He hated that she was walking away with fear.

He knew what he would say next could seriously change a huge outcome. It can change what they had been working on for months. "I'll send my men to Courtley," he informed her. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to find a way.

Riley was surprised to see that he had changed his mind so quickly. As she looked into his green eyes she could see that he was concerned for her and cared about Courtley. She gave him a smile and walked out of the office, closing them on her way out.

 **.:..:.**

Maya Hart brushed her long blonde hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She admired the way the color in her eyes seemed to stand out now that her hair was down. She fixed her dress and turned around to see how the dress looked behind her.

Squealing and jumping, Maya fell in love with the green and olive brown dress. Being Riley's Lady really helped increase her wealth and now she was wearing one of the most expensive dresses in her time.

A light knock on the door caught her attention and she went to open it.

When she did she was met with a pair of brown eyes that lighted the smile on her face. "Yes! You're back! Come in, I have some dresses I want to see you try on." As Riley walked in, Maya made her way to her large wooden closet and pulled the dresses out. "I bribed the designer into selling me five dresses for the price of two, best deal I've made so far."

Riley laughed, "Your desire in business has influenced the way you buy things."

She brought the dress closer to Riley and said that she mainly used her sultry voice to further the transaction. "This should fit you perfectly. These dresses will do before the designers arrive and measure you in three days. You'll have the finest dresses in all of Mystic."

She turned around and moved her hair so Maya could help unzip her out of the dress she wore now. When the top part was gone, she picked up a gray lace top and put it on. Maya moved to the bottom and when she removed it, Riley wore a corresponding color that matched with the outfit.

"I suggest you start looking for a husband," Riley began. "There's many of them hanging around by the main hallway in the castle. We'll head out together tomorrow morning."

"Is everything all right," she asked as she noticed the doleful expression on Riley's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she smiled at herself in the mirror. "It's beautiful, Maya. Thank you."

 **.:.:..:.**

"You requested to see me," Victoria said as she walked into Riley's chambers. She closed the large wooden doors and walked towards the brunette who looked worried and nervous. "Your son agreed to lend some of his men to me. They'll be heading to Courtley." The news took Victoria by surprise and Riley could see that she found the news absurd. "I called you here because you have more experience in politics than I do."

"What is it that you need?"

She gulped and wiped some of the tears from her eyes, "I want to keep my crown. I face threats on either side of my country and ever since the king of Valemore has named me his enemy, his allies have become savages. I need your help Victoria."

"Do you want them dead or alive?" she asked. "Be careful in this decision because if anything goes wrong you will put your reign on a line."

She turned her back on the Queen Mother and struggled with what she should choose. If they are dead then she has nothing to worry about but if something goes wrong and they live, she would be in deeper trouble. "I don't want them dead Victoria there's no need for that. I have something for you," she turned her back on her and walked towards a drawer that was right beside her bed. "In this letter, there's something you can find on each and every one of these people who I think and know pose threats to my reign. Do this in secret and only let the people you trust know about this. Can you do this for me?"

"Can I let the king know?" Victoria asked and then turned her gaze towards the writing on the paper. She was surprised Riley would trust her so soon with something this major.

If Lucas knew, then that meant he would also be in danger. Riley couldn't do that especially now that he's helping her. "No," she answered firmly, "Whatever we talked about in this room is confidential and the king can never know."

Victoria gave an understanding nod and walked out of the room.

 **.:.:.**

Lucas tripped on a rock and fell frontward. He was sure he scraped his knee but he didn't show it. He mentally cursed himself and picked up the wooden sword in which he was practicing with. As he stood up he heard his cousin laugh and shake his head in minor disappointment. He was on his two feet now, he felt more intimidated and he was sure his cousin would never let him see the end of it. "Who puts a rock there?"

"Earth," his cousin, Theo, answered the king and silently laughed once more. "Are you just going to stand there or - "

Lucas tightened his grip on the sword and it clashed with Theo's. They both pushed against the other and then he used his leg to kick Theo in the back of his. He fell down to the ground and Lucas pointed the sword at his sternum. "Guess I won this one."

"Whatever," he extended his hand and Lucas helped him up. When he was on his feet, Lucas took off his gloves and handed them to the guards standing nearby. Theo did the same.

"How is Riley?" Theo asked. He asked mainly because he was aware of the whispers going on behind their backs. If it hadn't been for the gossip going on in the last place he visited then he wouldn't have known that Riley and Lucas slept in separate chambers. The news sounded stupid to him but he couldn't form his own opinion without knowing the reason.

"Riley's beautiful," he responded. "Smart, kind, caring...my fiance."

"Sounds like you don't believe it," he joked and patted the guard on the back.

"Well, a lot can change," Lucas felt the need to say. "The alliance can always end and so can our engagement..." he picked up his sword and propped it on the side of his waist. He noticed the lasting silence between the cousins and decided to tell him the trouble he and Riley faced, "Courtley was invaded a couple nights ago..."

"So soon?" Theo was stunned.

"Well, they have an endless amount of soldiers. It was only a matter of time because they actually used them." They entered the castle, "I trust that you won't tell anyone."

"Of course not, cousin. You're secrets are safe with me.

"I sent troops to support Courtley. Did I do the right thing?"

"They're an alliance. Mystic and Courtley are one and the same. Do you trust Riley would do the same for you?"

Lucas smiled because he knew the answer to that. For the time he's known Riley he's learned that she would do anything for the people she loved or truly cared about, he knew she would do the same for him. "I guess I did the right thing."

 **.:.:.**

Riley was on her way to find Lucas when she bumped into someone that was taller than her. His hair was thin and combed to the side and his eyes were blue, she had seen him before standing next to Lucas but never met him. She gave him a smile and he slowly stepped back from her, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I wasn't looking."

"That's nonsense," she assured. "I'm the one that had my head down."

Riley's eyes met him once more. He was handsome and looked to be respectful. Different from many of Lucas' friends who were kind when they were with him, but only showed their true colors when they were away. From the way he stood and spoke, the guy seemed formal. "I'm Queen Riley."

He smiled, "Trust me, all of Mystic knows who you are. My name's Farkle, I'm a friend of the king."

"Well, any friend of the king is surely a friend of mine. It was nice meeting you, Farkle."

"You too, Your Majesty," he bowed low before walking away.

She continued to walk and when she rounded the corner, she spotted Lucas. He was walking with someone who was his height and looked just as muscular. Were all the men in Mystic such good looking?

She continued to approach him and when he noticed her, he beamed, "Would you mind if I took you away from - "

"Theo," he introduced himself and bowed to her. "I'm Lucas' cousin."

"Your Theo," she said with eyes widened. She wanted to give the impression that she was happy to meet him for many reasons, "My fiance here talks about you all the time."

Lucas furrowed his brows, "What do you - ?"

"May I speak with you?" Riley asked him, this time she was serious. When he said yes, she grabbed his hands and they walked away together.

Lucas was confused, he had never spoken about Theo to Riley. "What did you mean by that?"

"I've known you for weeks and you've never once mentioned a cousin. I couldn't just say I never heard of him. First impressions count, Lucas." They continued to walk until they were alone. She looked both ways and when she realized no one was near, she looked at him. "I just wanted to inform you that your men have left, safely."

"That's good news, but...you could've just told me back there," he jerked his thumb toward the hallway behind them.

"Lucas, you're not understanding me," she said. "I am a queen who faces many, many threats. I have angered the most powerful king in the world and he won't stop until my head is on a pike. The last thing I need is people thinking I am weak and can't handle the problems created in my own country."

He held out his arms for her to take and when she did, he leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry. I should've known. I promise to keep the negotiations we make a secret."

Riley caressed his cheek and stared at his eyes, "If I knew you, I would definitely kiss you right now."

He kissed her forehead, "I guess that means it's time I start telling you more about me."

She smiled. "It's night. Walk me to my chamber?"

He nodded, "Anything for my queen."

 **.:.:.**

After Farkle had bumped into Riley, introduced himself and then walked away, he made his way towards Victoria's chamber. Her room was located towards the end of the castle and it was a nightmare to get to. The hallways were dark and rats ran freely. She took shortcuts to get to her room faster, but only she was allowed to do that. She had sent out for him because they needed to talk about something. He didn't know what that something was but she didn't make herself specific. When he knocked on her door and she let him in, Victoria showed him a paper. "This is the letter Riley gave me. In it, rest secrets powerful noblemen are hiding. They can defile anyone and some of these noblemen have alliances with us," she hung her head, "She knows more than I expected."

"Why do you have this?" he asked.

"She wants me to threaten them all," the Queen Mother informed. "She's a Queen because of her powerful uncles, most of which are dead. She's the only queen in history to screw a once in a lifetime opportunity. The point is, she wants to perfect her image and the only way she can do that is by making sure no one comes after her throne. If she hadn't placed this burden on me I would've had mad respect for her."

"I don't - I don't understand," Farkle said. "Why am I here?"

"Because I trust you. I know you aren't foolish and I trust that you'll keep this secret." She sat down on her chair. "You're the only friend of Lucas that knows about the loophole in the alliance he and Riley have. Your his friend and you run my errands."

"What do you need me to do?"

"For starters...you're going to help maintain my alliance with Riley's enemies," she said and stepped closer towards him. Farkle was stunned into silence when he heard this. What they were doing was illegal. It was treason and they could be killed if they were caught. "And then..." she continued, "You're going to help me destroy Courtley."

 **.:.:.**

Riley stared at the moon and leaned on the railing just outside her room. There were so many stars. She grinned when she felt Lucas' warm touch, he leaned his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her. They stood like that for minutes and they would've stayed like that for an even longer time if she hadn't turned around to look at him. "I've spent approximately twenty-three nights in this country. I am beautiful to many, weak to noblemen, a bargaining chip to my own mother...and to my fiance..." she didn't know what she was to him. Ever since she was a queen - which was her entire life - Riley knew that people stayed in her life because it benefited them. She wasn't just Riley to people.

"You're a promise," he finished for her and she smiled. It truly warmed her heart to hear him say that. "When I look at you I see hope."

Lucas meant every word. "I know we are surrounded by chaos and I most certainly know many people want you dead, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you. You're going to be my wife someday. We're going to have children and live separately from the castle just like you want to. By then our worries and fears will be at ease. The only thing we'd need to worry about is misplacing our specs."

She laughed.

 _"We're going to rule by each other's side until our very last days..."_

Riley placed her hands on his cheeks and stared at him. Tears of joy in her eyes, "You're my hope too."

The day ended with Lucas leaving her chambers that night. Riley went to sleep on her bed with a smile plastered all over her lips. She liked that Lucas has had such a calming effect on her, one that she so desperately needed and dreaded. Her hand went to the candle beside her and she brought it closer to her in order to blow it out. When the room grew dark, she snuggled herself under the covers and closed her eyes.

If Lucas promise was a possibility, that they would overcome anything in their lives, have beautiful children and love them with all their hearts, live separately from the castle and rule till their very last day,

then long live the Queen

...and long live their rule.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: That concludes the very first chapter of End Game. Now I'm doing this thing again where all the chapters are updated weekly. I am writing this on December 31 very early in the morning. This should be up by January which means chapter two should already be written. Mostly every chapter has been planned just not written. As I mentioned, the story is set in the 16th century and I'm sure I let something slip that seems modern rather than something that was invented a long time ago. Just to give you a gist of the length of this series: there are approximately seven chapters planned and ready to be written and I'm no where near to closing up the series.**

 **This series is heavily inspired by the CW show's Reign. Anything familiar is not mine. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading. If there is anything that you guys know about the 16th century and about monarchs or anything historical that you find interesting, let me know. I hope you guys liked this and continue to read.**

 **Updates come every Wednesdays. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. Burning Village

**Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter. It means so much to me that you guys read this and decided to follow and favorite. My day brightens up when I read your thoughts and ideas. My initial response to the way I want this story to end was very different from most stories. I always thought that I would give sequels to my stories but I guess not everything goes out as planned. I mean if it did and I decided to publish a sequel to my other story The Truth Behind the White Lies then it would've already been out at least five or seven months. End Game will end very differently...that's _a promise._ **

**I was asked if Rucas was the only pairing and no. They aren't the only pairing in this story. Maya will be with someone too but I will need you guys to be EXTREMELY patient with her. She and Riley will be put in a situation where they must choose their love and since these chapters are updated weekly that means that you guys will need to wait for that to happen. So don't lose interest.**

 _ **End Game**_

 **.:.**

Riley walked into a room she had not been able to explore. Normally when she had time, she would walk around the castle by herself. There was something about being alone and exploring something new that she really enjoyed. When she was younger and lived in Courtley, Riley would run up the stairs and into rooms she wasn't allowed to be in. She had been a queen ever since she was very little and because of that she was forced to be in select rooms in her own home.

Now that she was in Mystic, in Lucas' home, she had more freedom than every.

The room she was in now was tall in height. It was shaped like a circle and the ceiling looked like a dome. As soon as she walked in everyone straightened their postures and gave her slight nods, showing their manners.

"I see you find your way to the lounge," Theo, Lucas' cousin, spoke when he joined her. He smiled at her before Riley continued to walk. He followed soon after. "Would you like anything?"

"I'm doing fine," she told him but thanked him for his generosity. "How many rooms are in this castle?"

"Uh...about a hundred. A little more if I'm correct," he informed her but furrowed his brows when he noticed her reaction, "Are you not used to this many?"

"No, I just, never got the chance to walk freely back home. I was only allowed in a handful of rooms."

"I didn't know about that, I'm sorry for that."

"I didn't expect you to...you're the first one I've told beside my lady in waiting. Her name if Maya have you met her?" Riley figured maybe this was the right time to set her friend up with a husband. After all, that's the reason why Maya tagged along.

So she could secure her family's line with wealth and a cousin of the king's seemed to do just that.

"I have not," he said but there was a wry grin on his face. Like he knew why she said that.

"It's a shame, she's very pretty."

He smirked, "Well, I should get going. There are matters I must attend, can I trust that you will be able to find your way back?"

"I think I got it," she informed him knowing too well about his tone.

"Very well."

 **.:.:.**

"King Lucas," the lord began as he stared into the king's green eyes. "As I have been told to inform you, we have finally gotten word from our spies back in Valemore." His worries were at ease as soon as he heard the news.

Lucas had grown concerned over his spies in the past months. He had gotten not even a single letter and he feared something had happened to them. Before being told about his spies, he was walking towards Riley's chambers. He figured they could go on a picnic or horse riding but he figured they'd do that some other day.

Looking at the tiles on the floor, he immediately remembered the times he would run around when he was younger.

He would run and hide in the secret passageways that he had been taught to remember in case of an emergency or invasion in the castle. His mother would chase after him and they'd play hide and seek, she even let him ride a donkey at the age of four but that stopped when his father ordered that he study for his geography classes.

Realizing he was losing focus, he looked back at the old man and asked, "What did they say?"

"The king has allied himself with Creisa, a kingdom located just west of them. Now that they themselves are starting to heal old wounds I suggest we start doing the same," the lord suggested and awaited Lucas' response.

The lord sought a reason for them to search for an alliance.

"Why Creisa?" Lucas asked. "Is it because they see my family as a threat?"

"We don't know, but what we do know is that we need to do the same. Will you look into it?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I'll get on it, thank you, Lord Anderson."

Lucas watched as he continued to walk. Something didn't sound right to him.

He had learned to trust his gut and his gut told him something wasn't adding up. He didn't know why Valemore - the most powerful country in the word - needed an alliance with Creisa.

 **.:.:.**

Victoria walked in the room where her son and his fiance were in. The only thing that never failed to make her smile was knowing her children still needed her. As she walked in, she quickly sauntered towards the map they looked at when they were making important decisions such as these.

"Pydon," she suggested and looked at Lucas. "They have a secure route here, we've always greeted each other like friends. Why can't we now?"

"Because..." Riley began. "They've met with the king of Valemore. We don't know what for, but any friend of there's is surely an enemy of ours."

"There's always Elinda, Loari..." Lucas suggested, but no one really agreed with him.

"Elinda has been in debt for fifty years," Victoria took a seat on the chair already feeling helpless and Riley approached Lucas.

"Loari has never fought their own battles, Lucas," she took his hands just when he extended them. When she saw him smile she knew they agreed. It was clear to Victoria that they were in love even if they didn't know it yet, she figured it'd stay this way for quite some time. "I think it's best we settle for a country that can provide support," Riley suggested. "Food, aid, shelter...one of those would suffice in case the attack on Valemore's border doesn't work."

"Of course that's something we would worry about if Lucas' men hadn't been fighting the Queen's battles," Victoria bitterly inclined. "We clearly need to set our priorities straight. Children, come." She stood up from her chair and sauntered towards the bookshelf in the office. She read their description and when she spotted the right one she pulled it out.

It looked heavy and old. Really old.

"I knew there was a day where I would show you this, I just didn't know the day would come so soon," she watched as her son furrowed his brows, "This is a book..."

"Really? We didn't notice," Riley kindly smiled but she only said that because she was starting to realize Victoria was acting bitter.

"In this book is information...classified information," she informed, "If you wish to know what's inside you must promise to never let anyone know."

"We won't tell anyone - "

"Why is the information classified?" Riley asked.

"Because," Victoria began, "My ladies are the ones who got this information."

"You mean your whores?" the brunette corrected her.

"Yes, whatever. But promise, no one can know. I'm sure you, Riley, are good at keeping secrets as well as telling them/"

Riley tightened her jaw.

"What is going on?" Lucas asked. He had noticed the way they talked to each other and he was just now realizing they didn't get along.

"Nothing, son. Is that right, Riley?"

"You're mother and I have always been on good terms, honey," she told Lucas and caressed his cheek. She knew that was enough to change his mind about them.

"In this book rest loopholes your grandparents and great grandparents took in order to...how do I put it...remain in power."

"What kind of loopholes?" Lucas asked, skeptically.

"Dirty ones."

"Is the one about Stefan Friar true?" Riley asked, "That he ordered his own daughters kidnap?"

"No that was a lie. Father - "

"It's true," Victoria admitted just above a whisper.

"What?" Lucas questioned. He had always been told that his daughter was kidnapped by usurpers. They said paying the ransom was the only way to get her back but she was already dead.

"These are the kinds of secrets that can get us beheaded," she informed, still whispering. "Now that you guys have an idea about just how deep these loopholes - secrets - whatever, really are...you can't tell anyone."

"We won't mother," Lucas informed. "You can trust us."

"Good. Now, you two can go over this when you guys are alone, but for now I highly suggest you take Tarithus as a suggestion. They're military is vast."

"But, what about Narebeth?" Riley asked now that they were on the topic of military. "They're known for their military strategy - "

The doors to the room swung open and a messenger walked in, "Queen Riley?"

"Yes?"

"This was left at the castle gate. It was addressed to you." He handed over the letter, but before Riley could take it, she looked over at Lucas. Once it was in her hand she dismissed the messenger with a nod.

"That's odd," she said once he was gone. As soon as the door closed she turned down to look at it. "Who could it be?"

"Well, open it," Victoria pressured the brunette.

Riley's hands moved to the edge of the letter and she ripped the seal in which kept the letter folded.

"What is it?" Lucas watched as he noticed her reaction sink in.

"A friend of mine," she informed and continued to read. "Childhood friend..." she felt like she needed to add. "Is coming to visit."

Lucas figured this the perfect chance to meet someone she grew up with "Do you know what for?"

She turned the letter in order to see the back of it, all it said was her name. "Doesn't say, but I can assure you he's very kind."

 **.:.**

Maya liked running in the light wind that Mystic was known for. She loved that nature looked at it's best here, the grass is greener, the leaves were vibrant, the flowers were blooming, the water was bluer, everything was perfect.

Her light pink, peach dress trailed after as she ran and twirled. She ran towards a fountain and circled around it but when she stopped, she bumped into someone. She had only realized that when she was on the ground.

"My apologies Lady Maya," he extended his hands and she took them. "I should've moved."

She stood up and looked at his blue eyes. She immediately started to fix her blonde hair and brush off the bits of grass that had gotten on her dress. He was handsome and tall. "I-It's okay, really."

"My name is Jason de Mando," he introduced himself and bowed. "You're the Queen's lady, right?"

Maya nodded and smiled at him. His biceps were bulging through his shirt and whatever he seemed to be holding only made them prominent. "You're the artist the king titled," she realized. "Sweet Jesus, it is such an honor to meet you."

"There's no need," he said but Maya continued.

"Your works are legendary back in Courtley. I mean, there are dozens of people who want you to paint their portrait but never get the chance to because you're so busy. I can't believe his very presence is standing right before me."

"I'm glad a woman as kind and lovely as you takes interest in my work."

"Why don't you tell me all about your work when we meet for dinner?" she asked which completely took him by surprise.

"Y-yeah, y-yes. Of course," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "I'll have one of my servants send word for you."

 **.:.:.**

Farkle rode back to the castle from a mission Victoria had sent him to just two days previous. He was less than an hour away from the castle but the ride seemed to be taking longer than he had expected.

Ever since he became one of Lucas' trusted friends, Victoria has been asking him to do favors for her and handle some of her business contracts or meetings. When she couldn't show up to one, he would be there. He didn't mind it at first but seven months later and he grew to hate it. She chose him because he understood what she wanted more than anyone and he thought that was a good thing but it wasn't.

As he continued to ride, he noticed red drops on the trail. He didn't stop to look at it until the drops grew into puddles. When he got off his horse, he kneeled down and touched the red substance.

It was blood.

He walked more and when he looked up he saw it.

A body.

He ran towards it, but when he got there, he knew it was too late. The person was dead.

When he flipped the body over, Farkle noticed a huge X drawn on the person. He didn't know it meant but he was sure it was left there to send out a message. His hand went to his sword and he looked all around him, he didn't know if he was alone.

As he climbed back up on his horse, he noticed something besides the blood.

It was markings.

The type a carriage wheel makes when they're dragged against the dirt.

The only way he could find out who did this was to follow it.

 **.:.**

"With an X on it?" Lucas asked as Farkle told him about his findings. "What could that mean?"

They were in his office and Lucas was looking out his window. He didn't know what the X could've been for but as Farkle had told him before, it meant something. "Did you see anything else? Something that could tell us who this could be?"

He shook his head. "There was nothing."

"What caused his death?"

"Stab wound..." he informed. "On his neck."

He sighed. "I'll send someone to pick up his body. We have a guest arriving soon we wouldn't want him to think low of us."

Farkle nodded and stepped back from the king. He was about to leave, but he stopped. "There's one more thing. I followed the carriage trail on the dirt near the body...it led here."

Lucas gulped, "Take ten guards to the place you found the body. Leave the best one's here, it's unlikely you'll need them since a killer never returns to the place they killed their victim in."

Farkle nodded before walking out.

 **.:.:.**

Riley entered Maya's chamber and laid on the bed next to her. The brunette looked at her and furrowed her brows. She looked happy, almost too happy. "What happened? Why are you so happy?"

"Because I may have just found a husband," she informed and looked over at her. "He has the best eyes I've ever seen."

"What's his name?"

"Jason de Mando," she informed.

"The artist?" Riley asked and when Maya nodded, she squealed. "No way. Where did you meet him?"

"The garden. I think he was sketching something, but you should've seen him. He so well built and his lips, oh sweet Jesus, his lips have me obsessed," Maya fell back on the bed and smiled.

"I want to meet him," Riley informed.

"When I know he likes me back," the blonde said and sat upright. "I asked him out."

"Maya," the brunette gasped. "You did no such thing."

"I couldn't let the opportunity pass. If I waited for a man to ask me out I would be waiting for a lifetime," she got off the bed and looked at her. "We're going to have dinner by the fountain in which I bumped into him."

Riley laughed, "That's how you two met?"

"He knocked me off my feet," she explained. "Quite literally."

They both laughed. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

She was about to walk out but something stopped her, "I overheard something about you and Lucas through some of the noblewives. Is it true you and Lucas aren't sleeping in the same chamber?"

Riley ran a hand through her hair. "It's true."

Maya simply nodded before walking out. She knew that Riley wanted to take things slow but sometimes she couldn't. If she wanted her country to survive, she needed to be as intimate with Lucas as possible. And sharing a bedroom was just that.

 **.:.**

Lucas stood from a distance as we watched over his fiance. She was roaming around the dining table and observing the foods. She stopped and then called out to the servant who had placed it there. They talked for a few seconds before Riley continued to look at the food. She moved some plates, smelled the juice that was placed in one of the cups and then moved it to another plate.

When she looked up and saw that Lucas was staring at her, she hung her head in embarrassment. "How much of that did you see?" she asked and Lucas smiled.

"Only enough to tell you that there's nothing you need to worry about," he stretched out his hands and Riley took them, "Let them handle it, they know what they are doing."

"So do I," she said.

"Yeah, but they do it better."

She gently slapped his chest and he laughed even more.

"I can see that you're trying to impress him. Is he someone we don't want to upset?"

"What?" she asked. "No, of course not. He's just a childhood friend and I care for him. I want him to know that I am doing fine here." She placed her chin on his collarbone and breathed in his scent. "You smell good, what is it?"

"My skin," he chuckled. "What else could it be?" Their eyes met and he kissed her forehead, "What's your friends name? You never got the chance to tell me."

"His name is Tobias. He's a few months older than me and he always liked to use that against me," she smiled at the memories. "I haven't seen him in two years."

"What should I do so I don't embarrass you?" Lucas asked. He liked the face she made when he said that. She was beautiful and the evening light made her all the more precious to him.

"You're perfect," she hugged him tighter and he continued to kiss her forehead. "But don't talk. That ruins it."

He knew she was joking but he still liked that this was the type of relationship they had grown into. They were comfortable with each other in many ways. There was no kissing in the lips, or sharing beds but there was the inevitable smile they felt when they were together.

"Just don't talk about anything political or anything that he could use against us," she said. "I fear he's a leech that's waiting to find something and report it back to my mother."

Lucas nodded understandingly, "Even allies need to look over their shoulder's when they're together. You can never know when you're going to be stabbed in the back."

Riley couldn't agree more. They had learned that a king and queen must always keep tabs on the people they associate themselves with, they must learn everything about them in case they turn out to be something their not. "He's also smart and persuasive so he'd know not to wrong me."

Lucas kissed her forehead this time and stepped back from their embrace, "I should get going. I only had a couple of minutes to spare..."

"And you chose to spend it with me?" Riley asked, blushing. She was acting as if she was in love with the news, which she was, but she also said it to feign shock.

Lucas winked at her.

"Oh, stop. My cheeks are already pink enough," she joked.

He placed his hand on her chin and smiled before he walked off.

 **.:.:.**

"Tobias, why don't you tell us about your childhood with Riley? She's told us you guys have been friends since then," Lucas informed and watched as Tobias and Riley smiled. They have been eating together for a couple of minutes and they were already off to a great start.

Tobias was around the same height as Lucas. They were both well built and had manners. Tobias spoke eloquently and his dark hair was pulled back. He had chiseled features and a vibrant smile, his brown eyes said a lot about him.

"Riley was very adventurous when she was younger. She was swift, a very fast runner should I add - "

"That was because I loved to play," Riley added.

"Just as much as you liked to run away from your teachers. There was this one time when she refused to recite the alphabet out loud and name the treaty that granted our country's independence. She refused up to the point where she wafted the ink bottle across the room hitting her teacher and staining her clothes. She was ... some child," Tobias laughed and Riley could cringe at the memory.

"To be clear my parents could've hired a better teacher. She reeked of dirt and sweat - always wanted me to fix my posture and act like the perfect young girl I should be."

"When I realized we couldn't play that night," he continued, "I convinced your mom into letting us play for at least an hour but she must've forgotten and we stayed up the entire night. We always had the most fun when we were together."

Riley smiled. "We did, didn't we?"

"That reminds me," he said, "There was this time when she tried on one of her mothers dresses," Lucas chuckled when he saw her do that, "She walked in this long purple dress but as soon as she got hold of her Mother's wine, she spilled it all over the dress."

"For clarification I didn't get hold of the wine to drink it, I wanted to be just like her."

"Your mother banned us from seeing each other that week. She was so angry with you..."

"I know," Riley hung her head. "But of course I made it up to her when I had the best stylist in Courtley make a dress for her. I was twelve at the time and the stylist was 53...that had to be the first time I ever gave an order."

"Soon after you had a ship name after me," Tobias brought up.

"You're my best friend, it's the least I could do."

"Your Majesties," a guard called and they turned to look at him. Victoria was in the middle of finishing off her grape when he had walked in. She was grateful that something had interrupted both Riley and Tobias from taking a long trip down memory lane.

"A nearby village has burned down," he informed. This caught everybody's attention.

"How did this happen?" Lucas asked.

"They don't know anything exactly but they found the remains of what looks like a lantern. It must've been thrown inside intentionally. We still don't know who."

"Were there any casualties?" Riley asked.

"Two," he informed. "A mother and a son."

"Dear God," Victoria gasped. "Has the fire died down?"

"Yes. King Lucas had sent Farkle to investigate a nearby area prior to the fire, he and the guards helped put it out."

"Thank you," Lucas nodded. "We'll be there in a few minutes with food and physicians."

 **.:.**

Maya walked into Jason's chamber and looked all around. He had many unfinished paintings lying on the ground and multiple drawings pinned on his wall. They were beautiful and she didn't understand why he didn't finish them.

As she kept looking all around his room, she saw that his paintings were mostly of the castle. There were also parts that she hadn't seen.

"Your work is just breathtaking, it's hard to believe I'm standing right next to you."

He smiled and picked up the clothes he had worn the day before. "If only I was clean as I am a good artist."

"You know there's this painting back in Courtley that Queen Topanga kept in the foyer," Maya informed. "She kept it on a wall like ten or fifteen feet above us and Riley and I would stare at it for so long that our necks grew sore. When we finally found out who the artist was, I told myself that if I ever got the day to meet him I would tell him I am madly in love with his work as well I am with him."

Jason raised his chin, surprised at what she had said.

"It's silly, I know."

"Am I what you imagined?"

She nodded, "Only better."

Jason smiled before he walked into the room beside him. When he came back, in his hands were a stool. "I have been wanting to be inspired to paint something new. For weeks I thought maybe I was done with painting, but I was wrong." He settled the stool right beside her and walked over to the empty canvas right in front of her. "I take it that you don't have a portrait, am I right?"

She nodded.

"I guess that's about to change."

"You want to paint me?" she asked and when he nodded she immediately fixed her dress.

"I'm not even dressed for it -"

"Nonsense, you look beautiful."

"I - "

Jason walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek, "Tell you what. I'll paint you another portrait, you've given me enough inspiration to do more..."

She smiled, "Thank you."

 **.:.:.**

The carriage Riley, Lucas and Victoria were in approached the village that had burned down. When it stopped right in front, the three of them got off and looked all around. They were dumb founded, it wasn't just the village that burned down, it was miles and miles of land. The villagers gathered around them expecting a speech from the king.

Lucas gulped and stared at them. They were covered in fire residue and it was clear they were exhausted from putting the fire out.

"Many of you lost your home today and some of you lost everything you had. I am here not only to express how sorry I am but I am here to tell you that there is a village not far from here that will gladly give you a home. You are not alone and never feel like you are. You all must be drained and tired and in pain which is why I brought food, water and physician's to aid you."

The crowd cheered and began to approach them.

Riley unveiled the loaves of bread on the carriage that trailed behind them. She and Victoria handed them out to the starving people while Lucas helped hand them their water.

This continued for a few minutes or so. The day had grown night and everyone had been fed. They circled in one huge long circle and began to sing and dance, Riley had never felt so much joy for other people like the this day. Lucas stood next to her and she wiped a tear from her eye. "They respect you," she said and he turned to her.

"They respect _us_ ," he grabbed onto her hand and gave it a kiss. "Everyone," he called out and the villagers turned to look at them. "Riley, Queen of Courtley will be your queen someday. We need you to know that we will do everything in our power to provide for our people and take care of them. It hurts us to know that many of you guys are acquainted with hunger...we will continue to do what we can to provide for you guys."

 **.:.**

Lucas knocked on Riley's door and opened it slightly. He peaked his head in and when she gestured for him to enter, she did. As soon as he stepped in, he looked around her room. She had added things to it. When their eyes met, Lucas noticed that she was dressed for bed. She was in her white sleep gown with her hair in a pony tail. "Just wanted to know if you needed anything."

She shook her head no but then she patted on her bed for him to sit. He removed his shoes before doing so and when he got on the bed, Riley scooted towards him. "I am going to be the queen of Mystic one day, and I hope to be a good one."

"Riley," he caressed her cheek. "You will."

She grabbed his hand and their eyes met, "I hope to be a good wife too."

He furrowed his brows, "Of course you will. If our marriage is anything like this then I want it now."

She leaned on his shoulder and they stayed like that. "It is the nights in Mystic when I feel alone," she informed and he turned to look at her. "I am a foreigner to this country Lucas. I face threats and I when people hear my name they think of Valemore. I'm sure you did when you heard you would be marrying me."

He leaned his head on hers, "When I heard your name, Riley, I heard a Queen trying to survive. Not once did I doubt your story, I continue to believe you."

"You do?" she asked. A lot of people didn't believe the real reason she rejected Valemore's alliance.

"Well," he began. "When we met did I ever ask you if _he_ actually did it?"

Riley shook her head, "You never did." They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Riley started the conversation again, "You know people talk about us not sleeping in the same chamber?"

He had never heard any talks or whispers, "They do? How would they know?"

"I have no idea," she told him. "The servants must be talking, but - that shouldn't matter - what does is... I wanted to talk to you because I am not ready for any of that."

He nodded, "I know and it's okay."

"I just...don't want you to feel like this alliance is pointless because - "

He grabbed her hands, "It's not. I want this. More than anything." He didn't want to ask why she doubted so many things, she has lived a life of fear and trouble, he understood but was curious. He waited till their eyes met, "I will always want this."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: This concludes the second chapter of End Game. Riley and Lucas are growing closer and let's see where it takes them. And who do you think set the village on fire? The reason why Riley lives in fear and went to Mystic will be revealed very soon. It's always an honor to hear back from you guys.**


	3. I Chose You

**End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley and Lucas roamed throughout the green field and looked at the displays the merchants left out. Each one sold something new that in no way matched with the next one. One sold dolls, some sold weapons, and others had games to play in. Like hopscotch and archery contests were held.

Riley looked at the kids playing and running. She smiled when one of them waved at her and she waved back.

"Did you like the strawberries?" Lucas asked as he turned to look at Riley. She wore a nice beige gown that hugged her figures, her hair was braided and in an updo.

"I loved them," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Everything tastes better over here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I want to talk to you about something," she said which stopped their walk. People walked past them and bowed when they were near, other's stood on the other side of the field and talked. This event was one of Lucas favorites and he was glad Riley was by his side. "I just wanted to let you know that the soldiers the king of Valemore planted on all over my borders have retreated. Your men will be arriving soon."

Lucas grabbed her and kissed it. He was glad to hear the news. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. But...I do have to warn you. Some of them may come under terrible conditions."

He nodded understandingly, "Trust me it's nothing I won't be used to." They proceeded to walk but Lucas stopped when he noticed that Theo had jerked his head in a different direction, just like he did when he had something important to tell him. "I will be right back."

Riley gave him a smile letting him know she was okay with it. She watched him go but from the corner of her eye, she noticed that the ball the kid was playing with earlier had rolled to her feet, their eyes met and he smiled. She lifted her dress from either side of her legs and kicked it back to him.

 **.:.:.**

"What is it?" he asked as soon as he stood by Theo's side. They were equal in height and looked alike except for the hair and the eyes. Theo had known him for a long time, he thought of him as more of a brother than he did a cousin. But there was something about Riley in Mystic that changed him for the better. It was clear to him that Lucas cared about his position and about her.

"A villager from the village that burned down yesterday has come forward," he informed him. When he looked at him, he saw that Lucas was confused.

"What do you mean 'came forward'?" he asked. "He withheld information?"

"A carriage stopped by for a few seconds before leaving. He also said that the carriage was on its way to the castle. I should warn you, what happened there can happen here. I wanted you to know that we are looking into it."

Lucas still felt like something was missing. Like a connection between the fire and the body Farkle found was waiting to be unveiled, but he didn't know how. "Farkle found a body near that village with an X marked on its body. He also said that the carriage led to the castle. But there haven't been any visitors except for - " he stopped talking.

"Except for who?"

"Riley's friend," he answered and then tightened his jaw. "Here's what we're going to do, visit his chamber and stall him for me. Riley can't know about this. I'll be the one to arrest him. I just need to know he's nowhere to be seen when this happens. No one can know that we've been housing the person responsible for the life of three people within two days."

Theo nodded before walking away.

 **.:.**

Riley looked up at the little boy's head and saw that her friend Maya was talking to a group of women. She kicked the ball back to him and told him that she would be living, he bowed and Riley ran a hand through his hair. He was kind and adorable and she couldn't wait to have her own.

When she joined Maya, the women she was with curtsied and she gave them a smile.

"As I was saying, my husband has already started making arrangements and we will be visiting our summer chateau in the summer," the brunette began. She was slim and her cheeks were pink. She held her glass in a manner that already let you know she was wealthy and could afford more than you could imagine. "His business in crops is really taking us somewhere."

Riley had known women like her all her life. Her mother surrounded herself with women like this, the ones that went on and on about how rich and wealthy they were. She had grown to dislike them.

"Have you all heard about Missy?" the blonde standing next to Maya asked. She wore a light peach colored dress that touched the cement, her hair was braided and she wore a diamond headpiece.

A silence lingered and they all stared at Riley before looking away.

She didn't know why a name like Missy would concern her. Whoever she was. "Who's Missy?" she felt the need to ask considering their reactions.

When no one answered, she looked at Maya. She shrugged signaling that she didn't know either.

"She's Lucas' fiance," a redhead blurted out very nervously. "Or _was_ his fiance until you offered to marry him."

Riley stared at her very confused but then she straightened her face. She couldn't afford to be startled even though she was. She had never been told that she was Lucas' second fiance.

"Becca," the brunette who bragged about her husband's wealth scolded. "You shouldn't have - "

"She should," Riley interrupted and took one step back. "A Queen appreciates her subject's honesty."

 **.:** **.:.**

Victoria stepped out of her chamber and walked the lonely halls in order to reach the picnic outside. She didn't like events like this but her son did, he liked being surrounded by his people and making them smile but she hated that they ate vast amounts of foods and felt like their lives at the castle was merely about having fun which wasn't true. It was about politics and they never gave it a thought.

As she turned onto a different hallway, she spotted her son. He was walking very fast.

"Lucas," she called out.

He turned around and saw that his mother was walking towards him. He took a deep breath and waited for her to get closer to him.

"Where are you heading?"

He placed his hand on the butt of his sword that was strapped to the side of his waist, "To arrest someone."

"Arrest who?" she asked confused. "I know of no such crime in this castle."

"That's because it didn't happen here. The village that burned down last night was committed by Riley's friend. Tobias."

She gasped, "How is that possible he was with us when it happened?"

"No, he was with us when we were told it was happening. We have a witness and that's all we need to arrest him, so if you can excuse me mother I - "

"I am coming with you," she told him. She said it in a way that told him she didn't trust he would do his job right.

"Mother I've arrested people before I don't think you need to be there."

"Have you ever arrested someone who isn't your subject?" she questioned. "Last I checked he's Courtlen born. He's from Courtley which means that he will argue you have no power over him which means you need your mother."

"Now, lead me to his chamber."

 **.:.**

Tobias' chambers weren't positioned far from where they stood. As soon as his hand wrapped around the knob and he pushed the door, he saw Theo standing near his window. They were in the middle of talking about his childhood when he had stepped in.

He gave him a nod and when he turned to look at Tobias, he looked confused.

"King Lucas," he spoke. "I was just about to head down. Is something the matter?"

"Tobias, did you happen to pass by a village on the way here?" he asked. He wanted to know if he was guilty or not.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Why would that matter?"

"Tobias, you are under arrest for the murder of three people and the burning of a village - "

He stared at him clearly confused about what he was being told. He looked around the room and saw that Riley wasn't anywhere near. Only Victoria, Lucas, and Theo. "I did no such thing. And I cannot be arrested by a King that I am not a subject to - "

"Courtley and Mystic have an extradite agreement. So yes, you can be arrested here especially by its king."

"Where's Riley? I want to talk to her."

"She'll be notified shortly. Until then, you are going to be placed under house arrest. You are not allowed to leave this room. Anything you want will be granted, but you are a prisoner. Riley will decide what to do with you."

 **.:.:.**

Riley walked into the castle after she had heard the news of Lucas previous engagement. She ascended the stairs but as soon as she could reach the second story, Theo had spotted her. Seeing his reaction, he had realized that she was sad or shocked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I just - it's nothing I am fine. Where's Tobias?"

He gulped and stared at her blankly, "He's...um..."

Riley noticed that he was taking too long to answer her. The more and more he struggled to answer her question the more and more she realized Theo knew exactly where he was. "He's where?"

 **.:.**

"He's innocent," Riley yelled as soon as she walked into the throne room. It took her a while to find Lucas, but when she did she stared at him in the eyes. He was talking with Victoria and there was a book in her hand.

Lucas didn't say much, he just stared at Theo.

He thought he could keep a secret for more than an hour but he was wrong. He stepped down the stairs to reach the same ground as them and when he did he stood in front of Riley who had her arms crossed. "T-there's evidence."

"Evidence? Really? Because from what I've been told there's absolutely nothing that clearly says it's him."

Lucas took a deep breath and scratched the side of his jaw, "You told her that too?"

"I can't believe you did that Lucas," she stared at him, but he didn't react in the way she wanted him to. "Go get him out."

He looked around the room and then sighed, "No."

His words stunned her, "Can we have the room?" she asked and everyone nodded before walking out.

When Victoria passed them, she stopped at their side and stared at Riley. "If anything I thought Lucas was being too nice."

As soon as she stepped out from the throne room, she closed the large wooden doors and walked off.

"If words get's out that you arrested a Courtley subject and its sovereign queen couldn't do anything to protect him, I will look weak," she stated, her voice low and strong.

His eyes didn't meet hers, they were fixated on the ground beneath them. "There's nothing you can do that will change my mind. Until there is evidence that shows that he did not do this, he will be kept in there."

She glared at him.

"In the meantime, I suggest you go see him before it is too late."

He turned his back on her and continued to walk back to where he previously stood.

Riley hated that he wasn't paying attention to her. She had never been upset with him and this was the first time, "Your fiance is back," she bitterly informed when he turned - eyes wide -

around she added, "I mean your ex-fiance. I hear she's eager to see you."

 **.:.:.**

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to show you this, but I just - I couldn't. It's - it's one of my best works and I - I just had to show you," Jason eagerly spoke as he set the thing in his hands down on a stand.

Maya watched him walk all over the room and she was happy to see him hyper and happy. He was pacing the room back and forth and he couldn't seem to stop smiling. It warmed her heart to see him like this.

"What is it?"

"It's your portrait silly," he said and Maya snickered. "Are you ready?"

Maya nodded and his hands went to the veil shielding the portrait from getting dirty. He pulled the thing down and when Maya saw her portrait, she gasped. It was beautiful.

She was sitting on a chair the day he had painted her. Her hair was braided and it was up and she wore a long light blue dress that exposed part of her back. Jason even managed to paint the sunlight that was hitting her features just right.

Her eyes began to tear up, "I can see why the king fell in love with your work."

After staring at his work for long enough, she looked up and beamed when his eyes were on her's. He extended her arm and she took it, as soon as they were intact, he pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss sent chills spiraling up and down her back. She pulled away from him and they smiled, "Marry me," he whispered.

She nodded excitingly, "Yes. Yes, I will."

 **.:.**

Riley walked down a large hallway and then made a right. Just a few steps away from her rested Tobias' room. She approached his door and looked over at the guard, awaiting his nod and permission so she could enter.

When he did, she walked into his room and hugged him. He didn't have time to see who had hugged him but that changed when their eyes met. She pulled apart but he pulled her back in. She enjoyed it but he pulled apart quickly, "I'm being framed."

He began to stutter, "O-o-or they wrongly accused me of something that I had no part in."

She believed every word he said.

"I've been thinking," he walked over to a paper on his desk and brought it to her attention. It was a drawing of the trail he took to get here. "Yes I did pass a village, but it's not the one that burned down. Every single damn village in this region is near the trail that leads here."

She set the paper down and he sat back on his bed, "I didn't kill anybody. You know I would never. That is not who I am."

"I know...I just..." she sighed, "I can't do a lot to get you out of here but I need you to know that I am working on it. I will get you out of here."

He believed she could do it, but he didn't want to be trapped in that room any longer, "Did you talk to Lucas?"

She nodded, "I can't believe this."

"I'm going to get you out of here," she promised. "I already sent word out for the rider who brought you here and the witness that came forward will be questioned by people I trust. I have this under control Tobias, there's nothing you need to worry about."

"I know you are doing everything you can but," he started pacing his room back and forth. "...why burn the village?"

"I don't understand," Riley told him.

"Think about it, what's the point of burning a village? What would someone get out of that? I mean if they were planning on killing people wouldn't they do it another way? No one just sets ablaze a village unless they're planning on killing everybody. It just - this just seems so stupid."

"Wait," Riley said and he stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"The village," she began. "It's surrounded by vast land holdings that support crops. It was owned by one of the wealthiest landowners, I can only imagine the money they're going to lose."

"I don't follow..."

"It's not about murdering someone, Tobias. It's about competition."

"Then why am I being blamed for this?"

"Because you were at the right place just at the wrong time," she got up from his bed and knocked on the door letting the guard know that she was done seeing him. "I know what to do and I'm going to get you out of this."

He nodded and watched as she walked off. Of course, that fell short when the door was closed on him.

 **.:.:.**

Lucas took a deep breath and knocked on a door that was located at the end of a hallway that he had not been in, in a long time. He was really young the last time he visited this part of the castle.

When the door opened, he was greeted with a pair of brown eyes that he had not seen in months.

"Missy," he said her name. She had grown taller and skinnier, her hair was lighter in color and she looked prettier. "Hi."

She pulled him in and when the door closed, she kissed him. "I've been waiting for you." Her hands went to the knot on his shirt and she began to untie it.

It took Lucas a while to understand what was going on. He stopped her hands and looked her in the eyes, "What are you doing?"

"What we've always done," she tried to kiss him but he moved away.

"What's wrong?"

"We've never had - " he stopped talking and made sure the door behind them was shut and no one had seen. "Missy I'm engaged."

"I know. That doesn't mean we still can't do things like this."

He stepped away from her. "I don't think you're understanding me. Riley is my fiance. We are getting married."

"A king is allowed to sleep with whatever women he wants," she began and kissed his neck but Lucas stepped away from that too.

"You're right," he spoke, "But yet you see that I'm not."

She furrowed her brows, "I don't understand we were doing so well."

"We were. But I like Riley and I want to marry her."

"I see," she fixed her dress. "You're still the same loyal person. I love that about you."

He smiled, "I'm sorry, I just...I came here to talk."

"Oh. Either way, I am glad that you stopped by. What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about why you came," he didn't have one clue as to why she was here. When their engagement ended, she was free to go anywhere in the world but she chose to come back.

"This is my home."

"I don't have much time to spare but I am glad that you came back," he opened the door and stepped out, "Maybe we can catch up sometime."

"I would like that."

 **.:.**

The way back to Riley's chamber was fairly long if she walked alone. Normally, she'd have someone at her side whether it was Maya or even Lucas. But she didn't know where Maya went and she was in no mood to talk with Lucas. She eyed the candles and the closed doors on either wall. Something made her feel so alone. She reached the casement window that allowed most of the light in and she placed her hand on it.

"Need some company?" Theo asked noticing she looked unhappy. "I can't imagine the stress Lucas put you through..."

She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, "Are you following me?"

Riley had seen him three times on her walk there and she hadn't said anything because she wasn't sure if he was. But from the expression he made and then the loud sigh that left him, she knew she was right.

"Lucas," she began. "Did he put you up to this or am I wrong?"

"No, he put me up to this," Theo walked over to her and focused on the window, "He's just doing what's right, you can't blame him for that."

"I don't," she retorted. "I just...he should believe me when I say he's innocent. I know Tobias and he would never do anything like that."

"Lucas doesn't know him the way you do. He's doing his role as king and if you can't see that then ..."

She lifted her chin and straightened her face, "Or what? Maybe I am not fit to be Queen?"

"That's not what I meant - "

"Listen, Theo only one of us know what's it's like to be scared, to live in fear. And when a person leaves their country to live in another they are frightened. Now imagine being imprisoned as a foreigner...where your life hangs in the balance by men who don't even speak the same language as you?"

She turned her back on him and as she continued to walk, she heard his footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he stopped walking when she had stopped.

"Your following me," she informed as if he didn't know.

"If the king commands it, then I shall obey."

"Well then, I guess you're in for a very exciting day."

 **.:.:.**

"I don't understand, why are we here?" Theo asked when the carriage stopped in a large home a few minutes away from the castle. The house was surrounded by large lands and rich in green and crops. "This is Lord Baldwin's house." When he got down from the carriage, he extended his hand for Riley to take so she could get down.

Her feet met the ground and she walked up the stairs to reach the door. Her knuckles tapped the doors and she waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Queen Riley," the servant gasped and welcomed them in. "Would you like anything?"

"No, I am fine, thank you. But I do wish to speak with Lord Baldwin...is he home?"

The servant nodded hesitantly, before exiting the room.

"I still don't understand why we're here," he spoke looking around the house. The stairs were wooden but looked like they were built by professionals, the house was just as big on the inside as it looked on the outside. "Does Lucas know you left the castle?"

"It is not Lucas' job to know where I go all the time."

"It should be," he muttered as he stared at the ceiling, "How did we get here? I never heard you tell the rider where to go?"

She smirked but then her lips fell flat when the old man had walked in. His wife not far behind him.

"Your Majesty," he said, hardly believing it. "What brings you here?"

"I just had a question about your business," she brought up and the Lord breathed in. "You've heard about the fire that tore it's way through the village, right?"

He nodded, "I can only imagine the pain they're going through. My wife and I were planning on sending food."

"That would help," she gave them a smile and they smiled back. "But I came because there was something that I needed an answer to."

"What's the question?"

"Where were you the night village burned down?" she asked and looked at his facial expression change.

Theo started to get a hint and he placed his hand on his sword.

The man was at loss for words. He wasn't saying anything and looked like he was sweating.

"My husband and I were at the castle, Your Majesty. If we're being accused of anything my friend can vouch for us."

Riley nodded, "Of course... but I wouldn't be here if she had."

Theo extended his sword all the way now, it was clear that he had burned down the village. He stood by Riley's side and looked at her awaiting an order.

"You killed two people, Lord Baldwin. You killed a son who was trapped in his burning home and the mother that ran in to save him," her voice was low but strong. It was clear that she was angry and the way her words escaped only made her look dangerous but in the best way. "You couldn't stand being the second most successful crop landowner so you set ablaze a village that housed hundreds of innocent people. Children."

"You have no evidence," he countered.

"Then explain the wound on your arm," she jeered.

She watched as the man tried to conceal his wound. The room was silent now and he knew he had been caught.

"Theo," she called to him, but he seemed to be distracted by something. She didn't know what it could've been since his eyes were on hers but he seemed to understand why she had called him.

"Lord Baldwin you're coming with us."

He turned back to look at his wife. "You are getting me out. Send for my brother, he will know what to do."

The man walked out with Theo behind him.

Riley looked at the noble wife who was now in tears. She looked into her eyes and almost felt sorry for her. She loved a criminal. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Be grateful I am not bringing you in too..." she exclaimed before walking out.

When she was out of the house, she heard the man denying the accusations. He wouldn't get in and Theo seemed to be losing his patience with the man.

"Lord Baldwin," Riley called out to him. She stood by the carriage and when their eyes met, she spoke, "Explain the fire residue on your carriage."

He cursed out loud before he was hurled into the carriage and taken to the castle.

 **.:.**

When the news broke out and Lucas found out, he released Tobias from his room and told him he wasn't the person who they were looking for. He apologized to him and in return offered that he take a trip to one his favorite chateaus by the beach. He wanted to say no at first but when Riley told him he should take the offer, he did.

Riley knew he would be safe and that he would enjoy his trip.

She had bathed and slipped into her nightgown and was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door.

She already knew who it was. "You can come in, Lucas."

The door opened and he stepped in, "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I got so caught up in everything that I needed to do and I didn't listen to you when I should've had."

Riley walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm going to be honest with you, I was not happy when you told me that your decision was final...and I wasn't happy when you had Theo follow me but...you are right. You are the king of Mystic and I am just like everyone, only that I am engaged to you."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "You are not like everybody you are so much more than them. You have a feeling about things that are normally right and I love that about you."

She smiled at him but the smile fell short.

"What?" he asked noticing that something wasn't sitting right with her. "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just that...I never knew you were engaged to someone before you were engaged to me."

He sighed, "I was," he couldn't deny that. "But do you want to know why that ended?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I chose you," he whispered and she leaned her head on the crook of his neck. "And I am so glad I did."

"Was it serious?" she asked.

The memory of Missy kissing him came into his mind. He gulped and remembered the things they'd do when they were together. "No."

Riley smiled. She was glad it wasn't anything serious.

"I should let you sleep," he smiled. "Good night."

He kissed her cheek before heading for the door.

"Lucas," she said his name and he turned around. His green eyes staring into her brown ones. "The last thing I see in the night is you. I don't think I want it to ever end."

He smiled at her. "I don't think it will."

The door closed and Riley walked towards her bed. She laid down and turned off the candle that brightened up the room.

She had never done anything like today. Not even remotely close.

She caught a criminal and she freed her friend. Her childhood friend.

But there was still something that was left unanswered, something that Lucas remembered that night.

Who killed the man that Farkle found?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Oooohhhh... a little bit of mystery in there. What do you guys think will happen later on from here? And yes, I know a lot of you guys will be confused about how early on in the story and in Maya's relationship with Jason that they will be married. I have plan for that and how that will work out. Thank you so much for reading and I want to read your response.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	4. Marry, Conquer, Kill

_**End Game**_

 **.:.**

"Jason," Maya called out to him from a far. She was in the same hallway as him, but he was heading towards his chamber. He turned back at the sound of his name and when his eyes found hers, he smiled. Ever since she agreed to marry him things had gotten better for the both of them. She found comfort when she was near him and loved the idea of them two starting a family together. "I have an idea."

He turned to his door in order to place his hand on the door knob, then he opened it with one push. Once inside, Maya turned back to look at him with expectant eyes. "What is it?" he asked as he walked towards the unfinished painting he had resting on the stone floor.

It was obvious she was struggling to get through with what she wanted to tell him, "What if we started a business together?"

He set the painting down and looked back at her with an arched brow, "A business?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "We're friends with the king and queen of this country and maybe if I ask Riley she can help us out."

"Riley's not the queen of Mystic," he said but it was the way he said it that caught her off guard. She knew Riley was a queen, she just wasn't the queen of Mystic.

"Just because she's not doesn't mean she won't help us. Lucas, the king of this castle, is her fiance and everybody knows they're in love with each other." They looked at each other and the light smile he gave her let her hope that he would say yes. "She'll help us," her voice was soft and promising. "So, what do you think are you in?"

He wasn't sure at first. Starting a business cost a lot of money and they needed Lucas permission and he didn't always like asking for things. When their eyes met it was like all those worries fell into ease, he had faith that something would help them.

"I think it's a great idea."

 **.:.:.**

"That's not fair," Riley told Lucas as they played on the green field. They were away from the castle once again and completely alone with the protection of no one. It didn't worry either of them because they were together. Lucas laughed and she walked around the table placed in the middle of them, she was only a few feet away from him when he pulled her closer towards him. "You cheated and you know it."

"I did not cheat," he denied it but the smile was too great and she caught onto it. "I couldn't let you win."

She pretended to be upset with him but she couldn't hold in her laugh. She thought it was cute. "I will win someday."

"That day should never come."

She playfully rolled her eyes at him before biting a sliced apple piece.

When the silence grew, Lucas looked up at her. She wasn't staring at him because she was focused on the game they were playing but he felt like something was missing. Something didn't feel right between them. The feeling lasted for a quick second but he decided to tell her something he had been hearing for a while now. He waited till the time was right before speaking, "The noblemen back at court think we should marry soon."

She sniffled because she had been hearing the same thing too. She had been told that she needed to marry him as soon as she arrived but she never wanted to jump into things without getting to know him. She wanted things to go slow and for things to go perfectly. "Is that so?"

He nodded, "And...I think we should listen."

Her eyes fell on him, she was surprised by what he said. "I think they should mind their business."

"Riley," he placed his hands on his forehead, "We need to listen."

"Listen?" she questioned and approached him. She wasn't mad but she was surprised by what he was saying. She thought she had made it clear that she wasn't ready and he was suggesting they needed to speed things up. "We are rulers, not children. We can make our own decisions."

"If we silence them then we will lose their support, Riley. Every second we waste talking about our future we let Valemore gain power. I'm just suggesting that you think about it. For me, please."

Riley told him she would but it wasn't the same after. Everything she had been taught since she was younger was all about marrying. Her teachers and her mom told her that she needed to marry a king and have a child - that's why she was born. That's what a woman was born to do and she hated every minute of it.

If she didn't want to marry then she didn't have to. If she didn't want to have a child she didn't have to.

But of course, she did want to marry and have a child. She just hated that she was being rushed to do every single thing.

 **.:.**

Riley and Lucas' carriage stopped in front of the castle. They had made plans to return until later that day but they were told they needed to head back. As they stepped out, Victoria's voice called out to them. It sounded commanding and urgent like she had news to tell them.

Riley stepped out first and then Lucas followed after.

His mom had reached them by that point, "Must you two always leave the castle to do something romantic?"

They looked at each other before they stared back at Victoria, "What is it?" Lucas asked.

She turned to look at Riley. Like the news, she had to tell them concerned Riley and not Lucas. "Your engagement with my son," she began and they both sighed, "It's resented by the people in your country."

She rolled her eyes because she had so much to argue. She had been told to marry and when she was finally engaged, they tell her it's to the wrong person. "How do you know?"

"Your mom wrote to me. She says their mostly upset that a woman is ruling their country and not a man. You must put an end to this patriarchal society in your country," she began. "Tell them that you belong on that throne, not a man."

She walked away and Riley turned to Lucas, "I will handle this. I'm sorry we had to get back so soon."

He kissed her forehead, "There's nothing you need to worry about."

 **.:.:.**

"Do you think that maybe people would like her if she was a little less...blunt?" Theo asked as he finished sword fighting with Lucas. They liked to practice together because they were equally as good but sometimes one would win over the other. The other men in the castle that were eligible to practice with the king were busy at the moment.

"Blunt?" he asked.

"She's...she wants it her way," he said and stood with Lucas as they talked. "There's just something about her that can be disliked by people."

He furrowed his brows and placed his hands on his hips, "That's my fiance your talking about watch your tongue."

He raised his hands in surrender. As they set walked inside the castle and came across an empty hallway, Theo felt the need to ask about Missy. He had seen her make a visit to his chamber and if anybody else had seen then he could have gotten in trouble. "What was Missy doing walking out of your room this morning?"

He stopped walking and froze. When he turned to look at him, he could tell that his eyes were wide. "N-nothing. Why? Is that all you saw?"

Theo furrowed his brows, "I wasn't thinking anything of it until now," he didn't expect his cousin to do anything like that so soon into his engagement with Riley. "What did you two do?"

He pulled him closer, "We didn't do anything but she's suggesting that she becomes my mistress."

"Your mistress?" Theo asked but he was shushed when the words came out louder than any of them wanted it to. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her no. I don't want to do that to Riley and I would never want to. I won't take after my father."

"How did she take the news?"

"Not very well," he informed. "She's stubborn she wants everything her way and I fear that she will get to Riley before I can stop her."

"You're a king you can command her to stop," he reminded.

"I know, but I don't want to go there yet. I still see her as my friend."

 **.:.:.**

Riley stepped out of her room because Victoria had sent for her. She was asked to meet her in her office and that's where she was heading. Ever since she had arrived at Mystic so many new conflicts had been attacking her and she knew of no way to stop them. Her head was worth millions to the king of Valemore and she didn't even know if she would survive in the end of all of it.

As she walked she saw a certain brunette who was around her height. She was pretty and had long hair that ended just at the top of her waist. As their paths came across each other, the girl stopped her and smiled at her. "Your Queen Riley," she said hardly believing it herself. She curtsied but then returned to her normal stance quickly, "It's such an honor to see you."

She gave her a smile. "Thank you. It was nice seeing you too."

Riley continued to walk but she was stopped when the girl had pulled her back. "My name is Missy."

She gulped and the smile faded from her features, this gesture seemed to bring joy to Missy. "Oh," was all that came out of her words. "You're the ex-fiance."

"Mistress," Missy said with a large smile. She seemed to be correcting her and that caught Riley by surprise. "But...I hope who we have in common doesn't get in the way of a never-ending friendship."

Riley didn't let her surprise and anger get in her way. She dared not show any sign of worry to her nor hurt.

Missy walked away and Riley felt like she had been left looking like a complete fool. As she looked straight ahead she noticed Maya with who seemed to be Jason - the artist Lucas was fond of.

"Riley, can we talk?"

She took notice of the way she held him. Like they were extremely comfortable with each other. The thought didn't stick with her because she heard her name being called out by Victoria. She looked up at her and noticed the irritated expression on her face. She couldn't think of anything nor stay in her place so she continued walking towards her completely forgetting about what Maya had said. She turned back to look at them, "It was nice seeing you, Jason."

She walked towards Victoria but this time it wasn't to her office. It was towards the throne room and it was crowded with people. People she had seen before but also people she hadn't seen before. She turned around and saw that Jason and Maya were standing behind her but she couldn't even take time to think about it.

Victoria stood just in the middle of the two thrones. The second one was meant for Riley but she couldn't sit on it because she wasn't Mystic's queen yet. The other was for Lucas.

Lucas?

She searched for him. He was in the crowd as well. He walked towards her and she extended her arms for him to take it. The news Victoria was about to tell them seemed important but the smile on her face made Riley feel safer. She was really looking forward to good news.

"Today marks a very special day in history for both Mystic and Courtley," Victoria began as she looked at everybody in the room. It was full with at least one hundred people - very important people. She smirked when her eyes landed on Riley and Lucas. "We have gotten word that from a messenger in Aladith. He informs us with tragic but a promising future."

Riley looked at Lucas. Her eyes did the talking and when Lucas realized that she wanted to know if he knew what Victoria was talking about, he shrugged because he didn't.

"Adalith's queen is dead," the murmurs in the room grew with the same questions Riley and Lucas both had. "And although she hadn't named her successor, she did name a regent who believes that - since the queen never had children - the Taylor bloodline should continue and the closest one to that is..." the room grew silent. "Our very own Queen Riley Matthews."

The room grew loud with cheers and an applause. Riley was completely surprised by the news and she didn't know how to react. Lucas' hands were on hers but it somehow seemed to bring her back to reality. Her eyes went to him and it was clear to her that he didn't know what to do either.

The clapping died down and Victoria spoke again, "With the support of two countries behind her, Riley will become the first legitimate queen in history to rule over three countries. May she be a good one."

 **.:.**

When the celebration was over Victoria met with Riley in her office. She entered the room with a smile but the stares coming from Lucas, Theo, Farkle, and Riley stopped it. "What?"

"How could you?" Riley's voice was loud and accusing.

She was confused at first but when she looked back at Lucas, she saw the same reaction Riley had. "You don't want to rule Aladith?" she asked her, hardly believing she would be offended by the news. "You're at war with the king of Valemore - "

"That's exactly why I can't be Aladith's queen," Riley finished. Her heart was racing with fear, but she did her best to not show it. "You have placed yet another sword over my head and with every move, I feel as though it can fall and kill me. When he finds out then I am finished. He's going to want to take my life more than ever now that my life is more valuable."

"Riley," Lucas began as he noticed the tension she was creating in the room. He wrapped his hand around her bicep in order to get her to look at him, but she didn't. "No, Lucas. I'm not finished. This morning you told me that my own country doesn't even want me to be their queen and now you want to tell me that another country does?"

Victoria gulped.

"If you didn't just paint me as a target then I don't know what does."

"Can I speak?" she asked which only made their argument volatile. Riley knew what she was trying to do. Since she was a queen, Victoria feigned fear and decided to ask for permission like everybody thought they should when they had no idea how powerful a ruler truly was. She scoffed.

"With Aladith, Mystic and your very own Courtley at your support you are unstoppable. This makes you just as powerful as Valemore."

"She's not wrong," Theo pointed out from behind them. "Aladith's military isn't perfect but they have risen to the top these past few years. And with Mystic's backing and the - the controversy your encounter with Valemore created you are infamous all around the world."

"That doesn't exactly help," Riley's voice quavered. "If I accept, then I know it will create more problems than it can solve."

"You can't say no, Riley. Hundreds of people know and if you say no then you turned down an opportunity that can help Courtley and Mystic in this war."

The silence was prominent for a few second before Lucas spoke, "Leave us."

They all nodded and walked out the office leaving only Riley and him in there. "Are you okay?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on the crook of her neck and waited for her response.

"I don't know what to do."

"Whatever it is, Riley, I stand with you all the way."

She turned around so that they could face each other. Looking into his green eyes, Riley felt safer than she had ever felt before. Something about the way his eyes looked at her made her feel empowered and loved. "There's only so much I could handle at once. I will reach out to my mother about the proposal and hear her thoughts. As for the group of men who oppose my rule..." she took a deep breath. "They will remain opposing my rule."

She tried to walk away but he stopped her. "Wait, you're not going to do anything? You're not going to stop them?"

She looked into his eyes and spoke, "As queen, I must know which are threats and which are not. If these men truly think they can dethrone me, a legitimate heir to Courtley's throne, then these men are pathetic as every failed attempt created to take my crown from me."

 **.:.:.**

The day came to a close. Night had spread and Riley got ready for bed. As usual, she waited for his knock on the door. She knew it was coming but it still managed to surprise her when he knocked. She yelled 'come in' and he did. She wasn't in her bed this time, she was standing out on the balcony like she was a couple nights ago.

"Hey," he said in a faint voice but it was loud enough for Riley to hear him.

"Hi."

He stood behind her, but the way her hair flowed in the light wind, as well as her gown and the moon in front of her, left him in awe. "You look beautiful."

Her eyes met his and the comfort she normally felt with him spread all over her body. His touch warmed her heart and she never wanted nights like these to end. "I made you a promise the night you arrived and - I feel like I am letting you down every day."

She extended her arm for him to take and when he did, she pulled him closer. "The only way you can let me down is if you leave me for someone else." She said it in a way that let him know he could never disappoint her, but it also came off as a way that let him know she would be mad if she ever found out that he had been with anyone else behind her back. He gulped and Riley noticed it. "I chose you, remember."

"Lucas I need you to know that nothing can stop me from wanting to marry you," she said and he smiled. "All but one thing."

The smile left him.

"Missy and I talked. She told me about the whole mistress idea...or she tried to tell me as if though you agreed to it."

The look in his eyes expressed guilt and sorrow. "I didn't say yes. I rejected the idea, please know that. I would never - never do that to you."

He caressed her cheek, but a knock on the door and then the closing of it caught their attention. "I'm sorry, Your Majesties for entering unannounced but there is important news I need to discuss."

"Which are?"

"I just got word from our troops located on our northern border," he informed. "Valemore troops have been re-stationed there."

Riley and Lucas both sighed. "We just retracted our troops from that area. He's taunting us, he thinks he can mess with us like this."

"Thank you," Lucas said to the guard who had walked in. He let him know that he could leave now.

When the door was closed and they were alone and in private, Riley and Lucas continued to speak. "For all, we know Courtley could be next. He became the aggressor and we have no way of defending ourselves."

She raised his head in order for their eyes to meet, "We'll marry."

The idea struck them both. They knew they would marry but they didn't expect it to come so soon. The fact that it was coming, especially at this time let them had hope, but it also brought fear.

As long as they were together this would be their daily lives.

Not knowing what the next day would bring.

And so they would marry,

to protect their country,

and themselves.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: This chapter was shorter than what you guys normally expect from me. Let me know what you guys think. What will happen now that Riley can be a ruler to a new country? Or that Riley and Lucas will marry? Your reviews mean a lot to me. Chapters come every Wednesdays.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	5. By Her Side

**Writers Note: Here is a new chapter of End Game. You guys are catching up to me so I don't know how consistent this next chapters will be coming. And to add, this chapter is fairly short so I do need to brainstorm more ideas to see how the rest goes. My schedule for this story is a little different from what I've been used to for the past ten months now. Normally I would have like thirteen chapters written which meant I was thirteen weeks ahead but for this series, I am only one week ahead. So let's see how this goes.**

 **I forgot to add the new characters last time so here they are:**

 **Tobias Stuart: Luke Cosgrove**

 **Missy Bradford: Olivia Stuck**

 **Enjoy...**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Tobias stepped out of the royal carriage and watched as various men walked frantically in and out of the castle. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something was definitely wrong. The escort led him through a passage he never knew existed and within minutes they were in a room that looked familiar. As soon as they walked out, they entered another room and he was relieved when he saw Riley. She was staring out the window and into a large green field that overlooked the mountains that were far from them.

Hearing the door opened and footsteps, she turned around and they smiled.

She hugged him, but he didn't have the heart to hug her back. He was still mad about what happened the day he arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked and then gulped. The number of movements and the walking around really seemed to scare him and it scared him even more that he knew nothing of it.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked, nervously. The vein on her forehead twitched. "Lucas is going to send his soldiers to attack the men on our borders...the same day we marry."

"You're marrying Lucas?"

She nodded.

 **.:.:.**

"In order to put an end to this invasion Valemore's troops need to be hit hard," the war general spoke. He was convincing and his motives were genuine but he had a tendency to use a lot of resources.

"And how exactly will you do that? With the cannon's we are short of? Or with the gunpowder that is nearly gone?" Theo questioned. Theo liked his strategies, but he knew that they were short on the many supplies that the war general needed.

Lucas listened to their opposing opinions and pinched the sides of his nose. He felt a headache coming and when he got those he got them bad. "Enough," he muttered but it wasn't loud enough for them to hear. They continued to argue and Lucas felt his patience end short. "I said enough!"

His cousin and the general stopped arguing and sighed. They looked at Lucas and awaited a decision.

Nearly a decade ago, when Lucas was twelve, he would love seeing his dad take charge. There was something about his father that Lucas looked up to. His father had the ability to solve any issue coming his way with a few simple words.

Lucas always thought it must've been easy, but it wasn't. It wasn't at all. Every decision he made could either save or kill a lot of people. "Use the cannon," he began and Theo hung his head. Lucas had taken the general's side. "Riley and I will marry soon and when we do these resources will be given to us like toys."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, you won't regret it."

As soon as the man was out the room, Theo muttered an insult that was directed towards him. He clenched his jaw because he thought it was important to prioritize their resources and instead of wasting them, they should be saving them.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," he told Lucas before dismissing himself and walking out.

Lucas watched as the door closed and he took a deep sigh. "I hope so too," he whispered.

 **.:.**

Riley watched as the room was being nicely decorated. White drapes hung from the ceiling and circled the rooms, lanterns were placed on a safe sturdy stance which illuminated the room and made it look all the much better.

She always wanted her wedding to be somewhere outside the castle, but that didn't matter anymore. One of the servants approached her and asked her if, she would like to see her dress. She nodded and she walked towards a room she had only walked passed.

A wedding dress took months to design and to make. But since they had to marry very quickly, the designers used one of her old dresses and changed up the layout in order to make it look close to a wedding dress.

She had just stepped into the room when Farkle had called her name. He approached her and Riley looked at him.

"What did you find?" she asked and nodded at the servant signaling that she would not be seeing the dress at the moment.

"Your mother's spies know why a lot of people resent your marriage with Lucas," Farkle informed her. "And it's not because they want a man on your throne - although that is true as well."

She furrowed her brows, "What other reason is there?"

"Your council," the words rolled out his tongue and she blinked. She already knew why. "The majority of the men running your country are Mystic born. They feel like you are slowly turning into _us_ and they fear they will too."

"Thank you, Farkle."

 **.:.:.**

"Is it true?" Riley asked her friend after she told them the news. She wanted it to not be true but the more she thought about it the more she realized that her people were right. The men who ran her country were foreigners.

He tried to dodge the question but Riley was stubborn that way. When she wanted to know something she stopped at nothing in order to get her answer, it was a trait he loved and hated about her.

"Tobias, you're not answering me."

"Yes," he finally found the strength to say it. "Your council has foreigners and the only one who really voices her opinions is your mother."

She sat down on his bed and sighed. "Being disliked by my own people was never a problem I worried about."

"It shouldn't be," he sat next to her and took her hand. "If you make your own decisions from now on, if you rule your country like a queen would, then maybe your people would look up to you."

She played with his fingers, "I'm just not ready. I mean, all my life my mom has been telling me what to do and when I listen everything works out all right in the end. I'm not sure I'm ready to handle my own country."

"At some point, you will," he said. "It's what you and Lucas will do."

She placed her hands on his and pulled him closer. Their hug lasted a few seconds and the second he hugged her back she felt a lot better. Part of her loved that her childhood friend was back and that they could grow closer, and the other part liked that he could give her clues and help her when needed.

They were a team.

And she loved that they were together.

 **.:.**

The door to Lucas' office opened and Riley stepped in. She expressed concern and when Lucas finally noticed her, he stood up and walked over towards her. In a way, he was relieved to see her but he felt like the moment they currently shared would end soon. "What is it?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" he asked. He chose the bad news first because he wanted all the problems laid out, plus that meant there was good news to follow after.

Riley's hands went to meet his and the touch only hurt her even more. She wasn't sure how he would react to it. She took a deep breath and out came the news she wanted to tell him. "We can't marry. Not today."

"Why? What changed?"

"I know how to stop the people who oppose our marriage," she informed him. Riley noticed that the news she told him did make him feel better. The sudden change in his expression made her smile and he pulled her towards him. Being hugged by him was the first good thing about that day. His scent was her asylum, a place she sought peace and hope. Away from that lingered the fear and hatred she had for another man.

"I want to see you tonight," he caressed her cheek.

"My door is always open."

 **.:.:.**

"Back in Courtley, I had nowhere near the freedom I have now," Maya began when she and Jason laid on his bed. He left the curtain open which let the sun shine on them. "I'm surprised I was even given the chance to come here."

Jason played with her hair. He tried to comfort her but he didn't know if she needed it.

"I came here to marry someone. Someone with the same wealth as me, or higher...I'm really glad I found _you_ ," she said and then looked up at him. "Riley is in charge of a country so I don't have anyone to go to when I am feeling lonely. You are what makes me feel at home."

"Before you came the only person I talked to in this castle was Lucas," he mentioned. "Now that you've been here, I am so incredibly grateful. With everything I've learned from you I am so glad that we're getting married."

She turned to look at him and they were inches apart. Noticing that he was leaning in, Maya pulled him closer to her. Their lips touched and she was so glad that she had found the one. She loved spending time with him and she wouldn't mind if it were to last forever.

 **.:.**

Victoria walked into her office for some alone time. She had just gotten out of a meeting and she would need to attend another in just a few minutes. The thing about being the queen mother meant that she could still run the country but by the permission of her son - something he granted her. But she wasn't young anymore.

She didn't have the energy and strength to continue with this lifestyle for the rest of her life.

As she sat down on her chair and hung her head back, she noticed that one of her drawers were open. Worried, she stood up and sauntered towards it. Her hand touched the small knob and then she gasped.

Something was missing. Something valuable.

It was one of her documents.

"Guard!" she yelled and he urgently walked in. She turned to him and pointed towards the drawer.

"What is it, Queen Mother?"

"Who - who has been inside my office today?" she asked and then looked back towards the drawer hoping that she had somehow seen something that wasn't right and that the document was still there.

"No one. I've been standing out here all day. I haven't seen anyone."

"Thank you," she said anxiously and the guard stepped out. "Okay," she breathed. "Don't panic. You might've misplaced it. You just need to look for it."

 **.:.:.**

Theo held the bow pulled the sharp arrow back. His eyes were fixated on the target and he released a light breath. He let go of his grip on the arrow and it went straight to the target he aimed towards. His smirk said it all but as soon as he saw Riley, it faded. "Your Majesty," he said. Her eyes were already on him by the time he noticed.

Riley was glowing under the sun's rays and it was hard for Theo to take his eyes off her.

"Very impressive," she said and slowly walked down the small hill. "My father was one of the best back home. He held archery contests every weekend but no one managed to beat him. My mother never let me learn and I wish she had. Fortunately, she did let me learn how to ride a horse."

"Good," he smiled and set the bow and arrow down. "We can go out and ride together sometime."

She gave him a faint smile and stepped closer to him. Her fingers tracing the design on the bow. "Lucas and I decided to postpone the wedding and for the very first time I am going to make a decision that could change the course of my country's legacy."

He furrowed his brows, "What are you trying to say, Riley?" She looked concerned and nervous but he didn't know what.

"I need something to distract me," she said. "So you are going to teach me how to shoot this."

He set his gloves on the wooden table and shook his head no. "You're a Queen, Riley, I shouldn't - "

"Is it because I am a queen or because I am a woman that you refuse to teach me how to potentially defend myself?" she questioned and he was left speechless by the way the words crawled out of her. She had the perfect voice for a queen. One that made commands and punished the people that have wronged her.

"Uhmm," he stammered. Hardly taking his eyes off her. "My apologies."

"Now," she picked up the weapon. "How do I shoot this?"

 **.:.**

Victoria's room was trashed with papers by the time Tobias walked in. She was crouched down by the wall with her head and back leaning against it, the sweat on her forehead was evident.

"What happened?" he asked and she quickly stood up and fixed her messy hair. "What's with the mess?"

"That doesn't matter. Business," she informed him with the word. "Now, why are you here?"

"We haven't introduced ourselves," he halfheartedly spoke seeing that the mess in her room was huge. There had to have been at least hundreds of papers on her floor.

"Yes," she waved him off and returned to her searching. "You know who I am and I know who you are. Can you close the door on your way out?"

He noticed she didn't want to speak and he turned around but he stopped before he could walk out. Taking a deep breath and turning around, he spoke, "The document is not in there."

She froze and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

"It's not in there."

She pieced the pieces together and pointed at him, "You," she accused. "Where is it?"

"When were you planning on telling Riley?" he questioned. "For god's sake, you were planning on colonizing Courtley!" His voice was loud and commanding.

Victoria shushed him. "You have no idea what you have just done."

" _You_ have no idea what _you_ have done," he retaliated. "When Riley finds out about this - "

"You would do no such thing," she interrupted him. "I can have you arrested and hanged for what you have done - "

"But you wouldn't dare - "

"Don't tempt me you've been arrested once and you can certainly be arrested twice. You do not want to see what I am capable because if it's one thing I learned from my husband it is how to get away with murder."

She was scary, Tobias gave her that. But he knew he was just as smart as she was.

"What I have on you... replaces any little pathetic threat you can muster. Mystic was supposed to be in alliance with Courtley, but instead, we were backstabbed! Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't tell Riley."

"Her father," she said and he stopped. "Don't let me be the one to tell her - "

He clenched his jaw. "The document stays with me."

 **.:.:.**

"That wasn't bad for a beginner," he complimented her and watched as her smile widened. He found himself admiring how playful she was and he understood why Lucas tried so hard to keep her smiling. Her happiness was contagious.

"I told you I would end up impressing you," she said and they entered the throne room. Immediately after her eyes landed on Lucas, the smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Lucas was surprised to see them two getting along. Normally when he was with either one of them, their topic ended up landing on the other. Riley would tell him that she didn't like the way Theo acted and Theo would say that he didn't like Riley's stubbornness. "Nothing I just - " he breathed. "We were able to drive out Valemore's troops but...3/4th's of our men died today."

 **.:.**

Tonight felt different for Riley. She wasn't expecting Lucas' to show and she wouldn't want him to if he was hurt about the number of men they lost today. As she closed the doors that opened its way out to the balcony, she heard the knock.

 _His_ knock.

A smile graced her lips and she walked closer to the bed before saying, "Come in."

He stepped in and soon closed the door after. Their eyes met and Riley noticed that he was still sad but not as sad as he was a few hours before.

"There's something I want to tell you," she said and he extended his arms for her to take. "I know the name of the guy who leads the group of people who oppose our marriage."

He furrowed his brows, "What is it?"

"Vincent," she said. "I offered him a seat on my council."

"You what?" he questioned. He wasn't sure he heard right but judging from her facial expression, he knew he hadn't. "Why would you do that?"

"Because other than his views on me, he has great ideas and there are many I agree on. I believe that he can better my country."

"I'm glad but what if he tries to take over...?"

"I already let my mom handle that. She will let him know the dangers of double-crossing me. He knows treason is punishable by death and if he wishes to try anything then he shall, but his life it what it'll cost."

He leaned his forehead against hers and placed his hand on her chin. "You are going to be an amazing ruler one day."

She hoped.

She knew she would and she believed with all her heart that she would be one of the greatest rulers of all time.

She just hoped Lucas was there by her side.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Are those last lines potential foreshadowing? Let me know what you think in the review section. I really can't wait to read what you guys think will go on. After the next chapter, this story will go on a break for a good two weeks maybe more. I haven't been able to plan for this story at all but I do know what I want to happen. Trust me do not give up there is a very important character coming up that I know will change something and will change a certain pair. ;)**

 **Happy Valentine's Day**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	6. Nothing Without the Support of a King

**Writers Note: Perhaps the longest chapter in the series as of now. This chapter had been planned since the very beginning and when I wrote this, IT TOOK ME FOREVER. You readers may think that it didn't, but trust me it did. Writing doesn't come as easy as 1 2 3. Before you read let me just tell you that you people are in for a rollercoaster. A very long, never-ending rollercoaster. As always if you are confused just ask and your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Which will come next month in March. Towards the end of March.**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley knocked on Lucas's door and let herself in. He was late for a meeting and she was forced to postpone the meeting for later on in the day. Unfortunately, that meant they would need to take a raincheck on their boat ride. She noticed that he was still sleeping so she walked towards the curtains on his tall windows and spread them wide, allowing the bright sun to shine on him.

Noticing, he raised the bed sheets to cover his face.

"Lucas," she called to him and sat on his bed. "Get up, you need to run a country."

He groaned and let the covers down. His eyes looked at her and he smiled, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Riley smiled at him, "Lucas you overslept."

"No," he coughed. "I just dismissed the servants."

"Why?" she asked and then noticed the look on his face. He was tired and his eyes were red, so was his nose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he nodded and sat upright, grimacing in the process.

This was the first time Riley had seen him without a shirt. He was incredibly lean and had a chiseled body, it looked smooth and warm. She got distracted for a second and when Lucas noticed, he smirked. "My eyes are up here," he joked.

"Get dressed," she handed him a clean shirt and he took it. "I'll be waiting outside."

He winked at her and when she turned to open the door, she heard something fall. As she turned around and noticed that Lucas was nowhere to be seen, she concluded that he was the one that fell. Her eyes looked at the ground and she had seen him.

He fell.

She walked towards him and noticed that he was struggling to get up and that he was struggling to breathe.

"Guards!" she yelled. "GUARDS!"

 **.:.:.**

As time passed, a physician was called into Lucas' room to diagnose Lucas' sickness. He ran a few tests on Lucas and everybody waited anxiously. They looked at him and then back at the medicine he had and the medicine he was laying out on the table. Lucas looked better now but Riley had so many questions. She still couldn't get what she had seen out of her head.

"He should be fine," the old man began. "Although, I do recommend he stays in bed for a good day or two. If his conditions worsen's, then he shouldn't leave the room."

"He's fine?" Riley questioned. "How is he fine? He collapsed right in front of me and he didn't look like he could breathe?"

"I went horse riding yesterday in the night with Theo," Lucas spoke, his voice was low. He spoke the way a little boy would when they knew what they were going to say would get them in trouble. "I must've breathed in the cold air too hard and when I got up, earlier today, I felt a sharp pain in my lungs. But I am fine now, I promise," Riley was still worried about him.

"Lucas is king. If he's not leaving his room people would become suspicious," Victoria informed. She couldn't have her son abandon his job.

"Well, I would suggest you think of something. Anything right now, even the air could worsen his condition."

"That - " Riley turned to Victoria, "That doesn't matter. We'll tell people he's working on something. What matters is Lucas' health? Will he be okay?"

"Well, he's fine, but he is sick. I will leave medicine for him to take but when he vomits, if he vomits, and the color is gray, then..."

"Then what?" Riley asked. The silence thickened and everybody listened.

Her eyes met Lucas' and she was scared of the news that was about to come. "Then he won't live for long."

 **.:.**

Tobias heard a knock on his door. He lifted himself from his chair and stood up. The door opened and a servant stood just outside of it with his drink in her hand. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. Giving her a nod and taking the drink from her, he closed the door and walked back to his desk.

He has spent the last few hours reading the document that Victoria had Riley and Lucas sign without their knowing. He wanted to rip it in half and tell Riley but it wasn't the time.

The news would come too soon.

He leaned back in his chair and hung his head. He was tired. He stared at the sky and it reminded him of the memories he had back home. He missed his home because he felt much safer there. He felt alone in this castle.

A part of him wanted to admit to himself that he feared Victoria and what she was capable of. Especially with what she said about Riley's father.

He grabbed his drink and took a sip of it. As he set it down, he noticed that the water gurgled in a way he had not heard before. And then he tasted it.

His drink did not taste like the juice he had asked for. It tasted similar to it but there was something off about it, something he did not like. Fearing that it was poison, he dumped the contents of the juice on the floor and saw something red fall out of it with the rest of the fruit in the juice.

He crouched down to see what it was and just then he started to feel his body start to reject whatever it was he had drunk.

Then his eyes widened. The red thing that fell out looked like an organ.

That of an animal.

Tobias feared what would happen to him so he ran towards the glass of water he had from the night before. He drank from it and then he spit it out before he drank the rest.

The organ was a heart.

A rat's heart.

 **.:.:.**

"That's Missy," Jason told Maya as they walked down the same hall the brunette was in. They were walking from opposite ends and Maya began to dread the moment they would walk past each other. She had not heard good things about her and she did not want to meet her one bit. She decided to not even stare at her, but, unfortunately, she stopped them both.

"Jason," she said and he feigned a smile. Her hands touched his and their eyes met, the smile on Missy's face irritated Maya.

"Missy," he sighed, it was clear he did not want to talk to her either. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm so great," she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's been such a long time. Have you gotten taller?" Maya furrowed her brows, but by that time Missy was already staring at her. "Who's this?"

"My name is Maya," she introduced herself. "Lady Maya."

"Oh," she smiled. "You're the queen's lady."

Maya nodded and then grabbed Jason's hands and pulled herself closer to him. She wanted to make it clear that she and Jason were together in case there was any confusion. "Oh, you two are..."

He nodded. "We're getting married."

She looked at them both and took a step back. The smile was still on her face but it was clear she was ticked off, "Don't forget to invite me."

"Can't make promises," Maya joked but she was sure she got the message across.

 **.:.**

"You don't have to be in here," Lucas told Riley as she sat on his desk that was just in front of his bed. She had just finished giving him the medicine the physician left for him. Lucas watched as her back faced him, her hair was much longer than the first time he saw her. She was lighter, comfortable and...happier.

Riley sighed and turned back to see him, "I want to be here. With you."

He extended his arm and she walked towards him. But when she reached his bed, she stopped. The look on her face was enough to let him know about her worries. "It's not contagious, I asked."

She smiled and laid down on the bed next to him. He was warm and he smelled like home because to her, Lucas was her home. Everything about him was perfect and she loved it. "When you get better, I was thinking we'd go and see the garden. Maybe we could have a picnic there?"

"Sounds like a plan," he kissed her forehead and she leaned in closer.

They must've fallen asleep because Riley was awakened by Lucas' movement. He had wriggled himself away from her and he fell out of the bed. Riley crawled towards his end in order to look at him. He was on the ground, gagging and making weird movements. His hand kept touching his neck and then he slipped his fingers into his mouth.

"Lucas," she called out. She was scared to get close to him in case something happened. "Guards!" she yelled. "GUA-"

She stopped.

Tears crawled out of her eyes and she could hardly make a noise.

Lucas had thrown up.

And the color was gray.

 **.:.:.**

Everything was a blur to Riley. Everything.

She was on Lucas' bed as the guards ran to him. She climbed off and watched as they placed his fragile body on the bed, one of the guards didn't acknowledge her and ran straight out of the room. The other, however, tried to get her to speak. But she couldn't.

She was aware that he was talking to her but she couldn't hear anything he was saying.

She was in shock.

Minutes passed and the physician was in the room again. This time, he wasn't as calm and patient as he was before.

Victoria, Farkle, Theo, and Riley stood in the same room. They all watched as Lucas rested unconscious on his bed. He looked pale as if life itself was leaving him.

She still couldn't get over the way she saw him struggle. It was like he was being possessed.

"How is he?" Victoria was the first to ask when the physician stood up and looked at them. He appeared to be done.

"He's alive, but..."

"But what?" Riley asked as she wiped the tear from her face.

"He won't be for long."

 **.:.**

"If my son dies Mystic will be left with nothing!" Victoria shouted at them. They were now in a different room, apart from his. Riley had not been in this room, the room was meant to be hidden and soundproof.

"Victoria!" Theo yelled. "It's not the time to talk about what Mystic needs."

"I am his mother!" came the shout that scared everyone. Riley had never heard her like this. "I know what my son would want me to worry about and it is not him!"

"Enough," he told her. "Right now we need to focus on curing Lucas. Lucas comes before anything else - "

"Please," she scoffed. "Do you know what will happen if the people found out about Lucas? There will be an uprising, a coup, nobles will focus their attention on our throne!"

"You are his mother why would you be worrying - "

"It is why I am his mother that makes me worry about our countries future. I know my son and I know he would not want us to be worrying about him. His home, our home, will be at stake if we waste our time trying to save him."

Riley looked at her. She had never grown to hate someone so quickly. She had never felt the anger she felt now.

"For God's - " he placed both his hands on his forehead. Theo couldn't believe the way his aunt was speaking about her son.

"Stop," Riley said, her voice was hoarse and she had managed to maintain a straight voice. "I know what to do. I can rule Mystic."

Victoria's chuckle was loud enough for everyone to hear. She sat down on her chair and looked at her, "You can't rule Mystic without the support of its king. And right now Lucas is dying, you mean nothing to us now."

"Victoria," both Theo and Farkle said sadly. They said this which gave off the feeling that Victoria said something she wasn't supposed too.

"What?" she asked.

Lucas' mother stood up and walked towards her. They were inches apart, her sharp breath hitting Riley's face. "Without Lucas, you are worthless. You're nothing. If he dies, you go back to Courtley with absolutely nothing. And when Valemore attacks your country now that you are weak, you will be a queen without a country."

The door behind Riley swung open and a guard walked in, he had news to tell them. "There's been an assassination in a village just a few miles south of the castle."

"I'll be right there," Victoria spoke.

"Sorry, Queen Mother, but this is for Queen Riley."

Their eyes leveled each other.

"Just a second," she spoke. Riley waited until the guard left so she could speak, "As long as your son is alive, I remain Queen. A Queen your son will want you to respect."

She stepped back and prepared to leave. As soon as she did this, her eyes met with Theo's for a split second and she almost felt like crying. She had no idea why. Lucas was still alive and that was the only thing that was keeping her from going insane.

"I will come with," he spoke and followed her out the door.

 **.:.:.**

Tobias entered Victoria's office. The room was dark and the curtains were closed, she had many candles lit and she appeared to be praying. He didn't care if she was or if she wasn't, but it didn't stop him from throwing the rat at her.

The rat to which she had it's heart placed in his drink.

She screamed and stepped away from it. Not wanting to be anywhere near it.

"It's not so funny now, is it?" he questioned. "What's wrong?" he watched as she held her chest, it was most likely from the fear he had caused her. "I heard it didn't even take a knife to rip it's heart out, you must've used your fingers. You witch!"

She stood up and walked around the animal. "I told you, you do not want me as your enemy."

He threw the rolled up document to her desk, "Take the stupid thing. But do not take this as weakness, Victoria. There will be a day when you will turn to me for help."

"When the day comes I'm sure I'll be long dead."

"Let's just hope 'dead' doesn't come so soon," he said with a hint of threat in his words. He didn't bother to close the doors on his way out, he had spent the last couple of minutes not even wanting to eat anything because every time he came close to, he remembered the rat's heart.

 **.:.**

The hallway was empty as Riley and Theo walked through it. Riley was too scared to even let her guard down for a complete second. She feared that she would be seen and then word would spread faster than anything possible. Having Theo by her side was reassuring and she felt calm, but it still didn't completely help.

Lucas was dying.

She could hardly believe it.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he wasn't going to be with her for the rest of her life. She would outlive him and the thought of it scared her.

The thought of marrying someone else and living someplace else scared her.

Her eyes went straight towards the door in front of her but something caught her attention.

None other than Missy walked through those doors. They were far from each other, but still, the smirk on her lips remained. She was oblivious to what was happening yet Riley felt the need to scream at her. To slap her and wipe that smile off her face. She had no right to do any of that. Had she known she would've run back to where she came because, without Lucas, Missy was nothing.

The thought hit Riley and she froze for a split second. She _too_ was nothing without him. She was nothing without Lucas. She was useless.

Riley didn't want to admit it even though she knew she was useless. She hated it so much.

"Well if it isn't the Queen standing right before my very own eyes," Missy bowed. "Like always it's a pleasure to meet you."

Riley stared at her for a few seconds before walking away. She didn't have anything to say but she was glad the smirk fell off her features. Riley knew she had the ability to be intimidating, her mom had taught her the appropriate gestures and the perfect way to be like that.

Riley heard a low whistle from Theo as they walked away. She knew he too would've been intimidated.

 **.:.:.**

When Lucas woke up he had no idea what time or day it was. He looked all around his room and it was empty, he didn't know where everyone was but there was a bell next to his bed. He hated the stupid bell.

When he was younger and sick, his mother placed the bell on the table beside his bed. He needed to ring it everytime he needed something. To his mother, it was an excellent method, but to Lucas, it just seemed wrong. He hated it because it sounded like he was calling them as if he was too lazy to do anything.

He debated whether or not he should ring the bell but he did it anyway.

When the guards walked into his room, they left him food.

An hour passed and Lucas was bathed and fed. He very slowly walked towards his desk and pulled out a book from the drawer on his desk. He read through the names on the book and sighed when he found the one.

He finally let the tears crawl out of his eyes. He had been trying to keep it all together and he had tried to believe that he would get better but he knew he wasn't. He didn't feel fine one bit. His throat and lungs hurt, his shoulders were in pain and he felt his back was cramping. He needed to rest but he hated resting. He hated feeling like he was no help. Like he couldn't do anything at all.

The doors to his room opened and he quickly wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want to cry.

"Lucas," Riley called out. He turned to look at her and when their eyes met, she gave him a faint smile.

Neither one of them wanted to cry because they feared of scaring the other.

"Hi," he said and he extended his arm again. Riley took it.

"What's this," she asked.

"Thomas DeGuise," he said and Riley furrowed her brows, "He's going to be the regent of Mystic...when I am gone."

"Lucas," she breathed and cupped his cheek. "You mustn't speak like that. There is still hope."

"No," he shook his head. "No Riley, there isn't."

"I don't want you to do this," she whispered to him because she knew she would cry if she spoke regularly. His cheek was so warm and smooth, she hated that this wouldn't last.

"I have to," he said. "I have to because I care about you."

 **.:.**

Riley and Lucas spoke with Thomas. Thomas was twice their age and he was entering into his fifties. It was clear to Riley why Lucas would choose him, not only was the man handsome but he was absolutely intelligent and eloquent.

Lucas' dad was very good friends with him. So much that his dad insisted that Lucas call him uncle. One of the reasons Lucas chose him was because he and his uncle agreed on almost everything.

They had similar beliefs and always wanted to choose peace over violence.

"As for the Courtley and Mystic alliance," Lucas began and looked into the man's hazel eyes.

"I will maintain it," he stated. "Two countries facing the same enemy were made to be in alliance."

Riley slightly nodded at him when their eyes met. She had her hands on Lucas' shoulders because she was letting him know that she was okay with every decision although she hated thinking of a life without him.

"I guess that's it," Lucas said, his voice was low and it was clear to Riley that he was hurt as well. "When I die you will rule Mystic."

Thomas raised from his seat and bowed to both Riley and Lucas. He smiled at them before walking and closing his bedroom door.

"He's great," Riley hated to admit it. "He thinks just like you." She walked around him in order to stand where he can see her. "It's just that...he's not you."

"Riley it can be days before I draw my last breath. The physician said I have no more than three months and I don't want to spend a single minute of it sitting alone and thinking that 'this may be my very last day.' I love that I was fortunate enough to be engaged to you. I love that you were the last good thing in my life."

Riley sat on him and leaned her forehead against his. "I will always remember you."

He nodded and hugged her.

If they were never meant to truly last, he was grateful that they had what they had.

He was grateful to have met Riley Matthews.

 **.:.:.**

There was a river not far from the castle that Tobias found on his walk. He thought he would never return to it but from everything that went on and with everything that clouded him from thinking straight, he figured making that trip once more wouldn't hurt him.

He had a handful of pebbles in his hand and he threw them onto the river. He watched as each one bounced off the water and created ripples.

Tobias thought that his trip here would be perfect. He had heard great things about Mystic. If he hadn't had been arrested for those stupid misconceptions he would've still liked the place, but with every moment he spent alone, he longed for his home.

As he threw his last pebble onto the streaming river, he heard talking from a distance. He furrowed his brows but decided to ignore it. When the talking grew, he stepped back from the river and walked closer towards where he had heard the talking.

As he got closer, he began to make sense of the two voices.

He had heard them before.

Just behind the tree that blocked his view, stood both the physician and Missy.

Talking as though they were exchanging secrets.

 **.:.**

Lucas' eyes opened and light illuminated his room. He had awoken to the next day and he was grateful that he woke up and that he was still alive. As he moved to his right in order to get comfortable, he noticed a movement and then he heard talking.

He sat upright and looked at the people in his room.

His mother, Riley, Farkle and Theo stared at him as though they feared he had heard them.

"Son," Victoria approached him. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

He stopped for a second. He wasn't in pain anymore and his head wasn't throbbing, "I am fine, mother. What's going on?"

She looked back at everyone before taking a deep breath. Her hand held his and then she looked him in the eyes. "Thomas was murdered yesterday."

His eyes widened. He began to feel dizzy and he felt the need to cry.

Lucas wanted to say something but he was at loss for words. He was confused and upset that Thomas was dead, his uncle was dead. But for what reason?

"I - I - I don't understand," he breathed. "How? How did this happen? He had protection?"

"Lucas," Riley spoke and then sat on the bed with him. "He was shot by an arrow from a great distance. The arrow, however..."

She stopped and he looked at her. When he couldn't find the answer in her tearing eyes, he looked at everyone.

He took the sadness as his answer, "No. No, they'd- he'd - he can't! He can't!"

"The arrow was from Valemore!"

Lucas clenched his jaw. He had never felt so much anger all at once. He wanted to break something or to punch something, anything. He wanted to stand up, but the pain in his stomach stopped him from doing so. The medicine he had taken was helping but he didn't feel like the pain would stop any longer.

Had he really lost the person he trusted to run his country?

Was he to die leaving his family and home with no idea what was to happen in the next day?

He feared that once he was gone everything would start to fall. To break.

He feared that soon after his death, his family, Riley and both their countries would follow.

"It's okay, Lucas," Farkle tried to reassure him but he was unsuccessful. "Theo and I will follow the trail the man left behind. He shouldn't have gotten far if he went through the forest."

"If you find him," Lucas spoke and everybody listened. "Bring me his head."

 **.:.:.**

"Victoria," Tobias called once she had left Lucas' room.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. She did not want to deal with him especially at a time such as this. She had loved the way Lucas looked up to Thomas, he had learned so much from him and when she heard the news she was saddened as well.

"Listen, whatever it was that was placed in your drink this time, was not me." She turned her back on him but he stopped her.

"No," he breathed. "That's not it. There's something important I must tell you."

 **.:.**

Lucas sat in his chair and looked out the window. He had not left his room for two days and the guards outside informed him of the news and worry his absence was starting to create. The bright sun and clouds made him angry.

He was so sad yet the day was so beautiful.

At days like this, he would be outside. And now that Riley was here, Lucas was sure he would have taken her somewhere. He loved the smile he created on her lips. It had been a while since he had last tried to kiss her.

He hasn't given it a thought since the last time they were by the river.

The more and more he thought, the sadder he grew. Everything in him left and he was reminded of some of the best times in his life, then everything came back to this morning.

Everything came back to Thomas.

The door behind him opened and Riley walked in. She didn't acknowledge him and she walked towards the side of his bed that had all the medicine laid out on the nightstand beside it. Without giving it a thought, she picked them up and had the guard take them.

"Get this tested for poison," she said and Lucas stood up. He stood up very slowly since his stomach felt weak and was in pain. "Have the man tell you the results and report back to Victoria."

The guard nodded before walking away.

"What are you doing that's my medicine?" Lucas explained. He leaned back on his desk for support.

"No, Lucas it is not. The medicine the physician gave you was poison."

"Poison?" he questioned. "What are you talking about - ?"

"Lucas they were poison," her hoarse voice confirmed. "He lied to you, he lied to us because he was working with Valemore. Theo arrested him this morning and he confessed everything. The poison he gave you was slowly killing you. That's why you threw up like that, it's why you kept gagging."

"No. It can't be. How - how would he do this?"

She caressed his cheek, "Lucas, how could a man from Valemore kill one of ours?" she questioned.

In a way, this answered what he was thinking. If that could happen, then the physician poisoning him was a huge possibility.

"How did you know? How did you know?" he asked as he sat on his bed. He was overwhelmed at the moment.

"Tobias," she answered. "He found Missy with him. They were talking and he heard them. He heard everything. Everything. He spoke to Victoria and she stopped Theo from heading out with Farkle and the guards. She had Theo arrest him and that's when he told us about the medicine. He also said that the king of Valemore wanted you to reach out to someone and have them killed."

He shook his head, "Thomas. That's why he was killed."

Riley placed her hand on his back and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"He succeeded," he spoke. "He got everything he was looking for and once again it was the innocent who paid the price."

Riley had never heard a silence quite so loud. She could feel and hear his breathing but everything besides that was completely silent.

"Missy?" he asked, hardly believing that she was involved. "Are you sure? She would never do something like this."

"She did," Riley nodded. "She must've known we were on to her because she wasn't in her room this morning. Servants say she left with a guard but we don't know where."

Lucas clenched his jaw, "She was in on this too." He spoke very softly and Riley could tell he was hurt by her betrayal. "Is that it? Was anyone else involved?"

She shook her head no, "We think that's it, at least for now."

He grabbed her hands and brought them closer to him. The tears leaving his eyes. "I'm not dying," he could barely believe it himself. "I'm not..." he smiled. "I'm not dying."

Riley felt as he kissed her hands and once he did, she pulled him closer. Two days ago she was so scared to let him go, to leave his room. But now she could walk out knowing that he'd be here the next day.

"You're not going anywhere."

 **.:.**

Maya Hart attended the event being held outside the castle. She told Jason she would be leaving for some time and he nodded. When she made it down to the long green grass, she stopped by to talk to a group of people.

These women were very kind and nice. They also had children which Maya was sure played a factor.

"The object of the game is to run out of the woods and by whomever you are found, you are to spend the day with them. Gentlemen, I'm sure you know what I mean," she winked clearly setting out the image that the men and women slept with each other. "We are short by one lady - you there," she pointed towards Maya.

"No, I came to watch - " she tried to object. "I'm eng - "

"You must play."

The crowd began to cheer because they wanted her to do so.

"All right," she gave in. She had a plan, she would just hide and go back to the castle without being caught.

As the men and women prepared to run off into the woods, Maya heard a voice behind her.

"I hope you are not a good hider," the man spoke.

She turned around to look him in the eyes. He was handsome and tall, "What's your name?"

"Josh," he informed. "Josh Matthews."

"Well Josh," she prepared to run. "I hope you are not a fast runner."

Their eyes met once more and he winked at her. When the gunshot went off, Maya ran off and the men stayed behind.

Their eyes stayed on the girl they wanted to chase after. Josh's eyes, however, stayed on Maya's.

 **.:.**

"How do you feel?" Riley asked Lucas as she entered his room. She was seeing that he was walking much better now and there was a light smile on his lips. The candles lighted his room now that it was night and she felt like they could talk.

"Better," he answered. "It was just the poison that was making me feel bad. Do you bring me news?"

She nodded, "Missy. She was never found. We believe that a Valemore ship picked her up at the docks. The guard that went with her, though, was found dead. By an arrow."

He licked his lips, "I don't want to talk or think about anything that happened today."

"It's okay. Neither do I."

He took a step closer to her but grimaced. When she noticed this, she walked closer to him and took his hands. "I know you found out what your role in Mystic would be if I was dead."

"Lucas - "

"No," he whispered. "I have to say this."

She looked him in the eyes in order to let him know she was listening.

"You have no power here, Riley. I was concerned at first, but that stopped because I knew would never happen because I never thought I would die so soon. I don't want you to think that you are a queen because of me. Becuase that is not true. Your birthright is why you are a queen. Not me."

She loved that he made her feel confident and safe when no one else could.

"I need you to know that."

"You're right," his eyes met hers and she noticed that he was confused. "My birthright is why I am a Queen. I am a Queen because I am a king's daughter. And because of this...I want to be on the Aladadith throne."

"Really?" he asked and then smiled.

"You were right. I was heartbroken when I found out," she stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't want to feel like I am nothing without you...which is why I won't. From now on I will spill blood to protect what's truly mine," her voice was hoarse and it was clear that she was trying not to cry. "I am the Queen of one nation, whose life has been stagnant under a hanging sword… I've let a fearful man control me and because of that, I will respond to every threat against my sovereignty with drastic measures. Even if it means losing people for it."

He pulled her closer to him and cupped her cheek, their lips were really close to each other.

"I will be your wife Lucas and you will be my husband. And when we become rulers of three nations we will take Valemore. We have the potential to become one of the most powerful monarchs in the world and...I have no interest in that if you aren't by my side."

He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed. "I love you," he whispered.

She gulped and looked into his eyes, "And I love you."

Once those words were said, Lucas leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and let this moment take over. His lips, his hands were all so smooth. She wanted nothing more at the moment, except for this to last.

 **.:.:.**

"Tobias," Theo said to him as he walked by. "I wanted to thank you for finding out that it was the physician and Missy behind this. If it wasn't for you none of us would have known where this would have led us. So thank you."

He nodded, "No, there's no need I just...Riley's my best friend and she is my Queen. And soon Lucas will be my King. I was just doing what everyone else would've done."

Theo nodded and stepped back. "It was nice meeting you."

He nodded but then looked at the doors behind them, they were Riley's.

"Are you waiting for her?" he asked and he turned around to looked at what he had been staring at.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am."

"I'd be careful," he warned and Theo furrowed his eyes. "Only a king can survive and queen's love and right now that is Lucas. I'm sure he wouldn't like finding out that his cousin is in love with the same girl he is."

Theo clenched his jaw, "Of course you wouldn't tell anyone now would you?"

"I won't," he nodded. "But don't act on your feelings...only a fool would."

 **.:.**

Riley didn't return to her chambers because Lucas insisted that she spend the night with him. They talked for hours and hours and as soon as he fell asleep, she got up from his bed and sat down on his desk which was just in front of his bed.

She touched the paper that rested there and she took a deep breath. One long, deep breath.

She was about to do something that could get her in trouble. She was about to do something that could kill her.

She took a deep breath, picked up the pen, and wrote down on the paper.

Time went on and on. Thirty minutes later, when Riley was done writing the letter, she set the pen down and breathed.

She looked back at Lucas and made sure he was still sleeping before she re-read the last lines of the letter she wrote.

 _This is why I write the letter to you. I am a queen who seeks advantage and needs your troops to help me take over_ Valemore _._

 _In exchange, I will provide vital information that regards Mystic's soldiers, alliances, affairs, executions, and plans._

 _My country rests in your hands._

 _Do not fail me. And do not mess up._

 **.:.:.**

Riley waited outside the castle in a cloak. She held a lantern in her hand in order to see her surroundings. She had managed to get through the castle without being seen by any guards and the longer she waited, the more and more she felt she would get caught.

As she stood next to a fence she had seen in broad daylight, a figure from afar started to approach her. The figure was on a horse.

"These are the letters I told you about," she informed and handed them to the man on the horse. "Don't make any stops."

The man's face came closer to the light and it was revealed to be Farkle. "Did you think about it?" he asked knowing all too well what she was getting into.

"I did," she responded and looked at the letter she had in his hand. The letter contained her seal which confirmed she had written it. "And I remain firm in my decision."

Farkle nodded at her before taking off into the darkness.

Riley watched him go and once he was gone, she breathed.

She dared not panic for she would change her mind and regret everything.

She was betraying the man she had just confessed her love to.

Because of her, Lucas would be the reason his country falls.

As Farkle disappeared she knew it was too late to go back. She bit her tongue and forced herself to not say anything.

The only thing she could say was,

"Forgive me."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Did you guys like the Rucas kiss? It was very brief but I thought it was bittersweet. THIS is the longest chapter I have ever written in the history of chapters. So A LOT was revealed in this one and I want to hear your guy's questions cause I am sure you people have them. Don't be scared to ask. I am glad you guys were able to guess the character that would be revealed in this chapter. More chapters will come next month and there will be an update on A Bullet in Time tomorrow so don't miss out.**


	7. A Pretty Face Sliced off its Neck

**Writers Note: This is the seventh chapter of the series. In the time I wasn't updating I have finished planning chapters 7-15. Chapter fifteen will reveal Riley's past with the King of Valemoore so I am super excited for that. After chapter fifteen there will be another break because that chapter should be coming during the summer and I plan on taking a break from this then. Then the story will return and the story will be completed. So super excited for that.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Sunsets are inevitable. They set everyday which meant that as long as it continued, Riley would be there by Lucas' side to watch it happen. She felt a promise everytime she saw it. And it reminded her of the first day she arrived.

She never knew she was capable of falling in love with someone until she met Lucas.

As a young girl, she was taught that a queen rarely feel in love with a king because their marriage solely provided...power.

As her hand touched Lucas', and her eyes adverted to him, she knew in her heart that she found the man she was going to marry and love. She knew that her happily ever after was him.

She just wished in her heart that they would make it out alive.

"There's a man in the castle that says there are millions and trillions of stars up there," Lucas pointed towards the night sky. "Do you believe it?"

Riley looked at him and then grabbed his hands, she looked into his green eyes as she spoke, "I do."

"Do you believe that the same ones reappear every night in their exact same location?" he asked her and then kissed the top of her hand.

"I don't know," she said, "But you do ask great questions."

He looked back up at the stars and thought for a while, "I always wondered what I would've become if I wasn't a king. I like to believe it would involve something to do with science."

"Science?" Riley asked. She would've never guessed it.

"Yes. It's interesting, don't you think?"

She looked at him, his green eyes looking better than before,"I have to be honest with you, Lucas, I find science to be the worst of all the subjects in school."

He smiled because he knew she didn't like science. It was a feeling in his heart that always led him to know things about her. "Not for me, it's not" he turned in her direction and she did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and he wrapped his arms around her, "What would you have become?"

"I think I would be a poet," she informed him. "Or an actress, I have quite the talent might I tell you."

He smiled, "We'd make quite the pair."

She looked into his eyes and traced his features with her finger. His skin was soft and his smile was great. "Do you think that we should just get our marriage over with?"

He furrowed his brows, "I don't understand I thought you wanted to wait."

"I do," she reminded. "I want our wedding to be special. To be at the right moment so I know we're meant to be."

"We are," he smiled. Riley had never been so hopeful. He had that type of reassurance over her.

"No, I know we are," she brought herself closer to him. "But if our wedding comes at our own given time. When we want and not when other people want it for us, then I will know in my heart that we were not forced to be together, Lucas. That it was us who took that step...that _we_ took that step."

He kissed her hand. "There's no rush. As long as the King of Valemore remains unwed and un-engaged, we have an advantage."

"Just like it's supposed to be," she continued for him.

As soon as she finished saying those words, she found Lucas leaning in towards her. He kissed her and she kissed back. For the first time, they were a couple.

 **.:.:.**

"I highly doubt it," Maya said as she walked side by side with Josh. She looked over to him many times awaiting for him to speak and when he smiled, she smiled. "But in all honesty, did you really surive that storm?"

Maya didn't believe Josh when he told her the story of the time he went out for a boat ride but was caught in a huge storm. The story gave her anxiety all over but a small part of her thought he made it up in order to impress her.

When she looked into his eyes, she realized that maybe there was truth to it. He was able to explain the story in great detail which only convinced her more.

"I don't tell many people," he informed. "I only tell the people I care about."

"Oh," Maya said, realizing he had practically told her he cared for her. "Well then, I would love for you to tell me more."

"I will," he smiled in her direction. He looked passed her as if he was looking for someone, "Where's your fiance?"

"He's working." They continued to walk and they made a turn.

"Well, if he can't take you out on these long walks, then I am happy to step in."

"You keep me company, and you're a really nice friend."

He cringed at the word friend. He hated knowing that someone else got to call her more than just a friend. "I would love to meet him, soon. You know, when he's not busy of course."

Maya ignored the tone in his voice, "He'd love to meet you too."

"You've told him about me?" he asked and Maya froze. Her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I have not, but I'm sure he will once I tell him all about you." She played with her dress for a bit before she turned to him, "I should go, but same time tomorrow?"

He nodded and she walked off.

 **.:.**

Victoria drafted a letter to one of her co-workers on a secret plan she had been working on. She had plans for the castle but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone because they were meant to be kept secret. And because of that, she must do everything in private. As she searched for her ink, she looked around her room but found nothing. She opened her drawers and found the jar of ink, but there was a letter addressed to her. She had not seen that letter before, nor was she told she would be receiving one.

Her hands touched the paper and she opened it up.

A Valemore spy rests among you

Her eyes widened and she re-read the letter many times wanting to make sure she had seen right.

When she did, she immediately sent word for Riley and Lucas.

"What do you mean spy?" Riley asked. Lucas was standing near her mother when she had barely made it into the room. Victoria looked angry and Lucas was trying to calm her down.

"They're not spies," she corrected. "They're rats. Rats!"

"How could this happen?" the brunette asked as she looked at Lucas. "Has anyone new arrived? Is someone asking too many questions?"

"We don't know," Lucas spoke. "If anything, they could be spies that have been in Courtley for months."

"We need to keep an eye," his mother spoke. She walked to the other side of the room, "We're onto whoever this rat is and when we find them we will get our answers, but for now we sleep with one eye open. A king such as Valemore would strike at any given moment, even at it's worst."

"How do we know if this letter is some total make believe made to scare us," Lucas said as he folded the letter and dropped it on her desk.

"I would take this seriously, Lucas," Victoria spoke. "Know who to trust."

 **.:.:.**

"Did you get it?" Riley asked Farkle as she walked into her old room. Ever since she and Lucas became super close, she had been sleeping in his room. Her old room was left fully furnished and she was allowed to return to it when she wished.

Farkle watched as she walked in and shut the door. She had made sure she wasn't being followed and that no one was around before she walked into the room. "I have it," he said as he raised up a stack of letters.

She extended her hands and once she got a hold of them she gulped and set them down. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she sat down next to him. "I can't start having second thoughts so soon."

He rubbed her back with his palms for reassurance.

"It has gotten so hard to look at him," she confessed. "At times I know in my heart that I love him and that overcomes everything, but there is always that thought. That one goddamn thought that comes to mind. That I am doing this so that I can reign over him. So that he rots in a dungeon while I wear his crown."

Farkle knew Riley had good in her heart. He knew that when the time came she would make the right decision and that she would forgive herself as well. "I would tell you what I think but then that would implicate me."

She stood up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "There's no need." She could feel the betrayal squeeze their hands onto her neck. Her hands found the letters and she grabbed them before walking out the room, not even glancing back at Farkle.

 **.:.**

Theo and his friend Noel walked into the throne room where Lucas stood speaking with some of his advisors. He turned his gaze to look at them and once he realized it was his cousin, Lucas walked towards them. He hadn't seen Noel for weeks and he was glad to see his return.

"Cousin," Theo began and looked over to Lucas. He had been working out more often and it was clear in the way he carried. "We bring great news."

"And would that be?"

"Laori. They have agreed to aid Courtley and Mystic during the war with Valemore. Our alliance was successful," when Lucas smiled, Theo knew he had done his job right. He was in charge of the alliance and when he left Mystic, he feared he would return saddened by the fact that he had poorly done his job. "I wanted to tell you as soon as you got back."

"Noel," the king spoke. "It's been some time, how have you been?"

"Your Majesty," he bowed. "I am doing just fine. Thanks to you, that is."

"I'm glad to see you like your job. I would like to see more of you."

"I won't be going anywhere, Your Majesty."

They both nodded in each other's directions before he followed Theo out the door.

 **.:.:.**

"Josh," Noel called out to him as he watched Josh walk across the hall. When he turned around and saw him, a smile spread through his lips.

"You're back," he spoke before they greeted each other. "When did you return?"

"Uh...two weeks ago," he answered him and looked at him closely. Josh had changed so much in the time he was away. "I've been running errands but I finally completed my job. I am free to stay in the castle, just as Lucas promised."

"Good. That's great."

"So...tell me, Josh, how's it going with Lady Maya? I hear she's quite the catch."

Josh scratched the back of his neck and looked around the hall before he spoke, "She's both difficult and amazing at the same time."

"Word is that she has a nice pair of - "

The door to his right opened and Maya walked out of it. They both froze and watched as she closed the door behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"Maya," Josh said through gritted teeth. "I didn't know this was your room."

"Well, I guess you do now," her eyes trailed from his to the person nearby. "Who's this?"

"Noel," he introduced himself. "I'm a friend of Josh."

"My name is Maya," she spoke and then looked back at Josh whose eyes weren't on hers. "I should get going. I don't want my fiance, my fiance," she repeated and looked in his direction. "...to worry about me. So if you two can," she moved them and squeezed her way through. "Thank you."

 **.:.**

A knock on Victoria's door caught her attention. She looked straight ahead and watched as a guard stepped in, he was well built and had a fine pair of blue eyes. "What am I in need of?" she asked him.

"A letter," he answered and extended his arm. "I have reason to believe that it's from the spy you've told us to keep an eye for."

Her eyes widened as he brought the letter to her. "What makes you think that?"

"It's a plan," he informed as Victoria opened the letter and read what he had previously read. "He plans on meeting someone by sunset."

When she finished reading the letter, she folded it back up again and then set it down. "Where did you find this letter?"

"Hallway floor," he began. "Just around the corner."

"Question everyone in that hall and when you're done report back to me."

The guard began to walk away and as she watched him go, a lightbulb went off in her head. "And don't make plans for tomorrow, we're throwing a party."

 **.:.:.**

Victoria was convinced she had come up with the perfect plan to catch the spy. She realized that the King of Valemore would send a spy to focus on Mystic's politics and plans so that they could take them over. So, she called for everybody and had them meet her in the throne room.

She was going to ask Lucas to set up a private meeting amongst the nobles during the party in the room behind the one they are in now. It would be the perfect time to catch the spy as they would be reporting evidence back to a Valemore messenger by sunset. She had never been more confident in such a plan as she is now.

"During the meeting, Lucas," she turned to her son who was talking to Riley, "You will release false information to the nobles. Make it big, something someone would want to tell everyone. When the meeting is over, Riley, Theo, Farkle and I will keep an eye out for anyone that looks suspicious while my guards secretly follow the nobles that attended the meeting. I gave word to the guards to improve the number of guards tonight. We do whatever we need to do to catch this rat. Are we clear on the plan?" she asked and looked around at everybody. The plan seemed to be pretty well thought out of and no one had any questions. "Perfect. The party starts tomorrow. Don't be late."

As she walked away, Lucas turned to Riley. "I guess that cancels our date," he says and grabbed her hand. "We'll reschedule."

Riley nodded, "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight?"

Lucas smiled. "You will."

As she walked away, Theo looked at his cousin and gave him a faint smile. "You two have gotten comfortable."

"Yeah, yes we have. Can you believe it only took a physician to say I was dying so that we could finally sleep in the same bed?"

Theo chuckled, "You guys finally got the rumors to subside."

Lucas clenched his jaw, he hated rumors. "We did."

Ever since Theo realized his feelings for Riley, his relationship with Lucas had gotten awkward. He doesn't know what to say when he's with him and when Riley and Lucas are in the same room as him, he does everything he can to not stare at her too much.

Theo fears his cousin so much because Lucas is a king, if Lucas knew his feelings for Riley, he would have Theo killed.

He wished he knew Lucas wouldn't do such a thing but ever since Lucas' dad died, he could not tell anymore. When he left the room, he took a deep breath and did everything he could to stop thinking about Riley.

 **.:.:.**

"You must be Jason," Josh said as he met him in the hallway. He seemed to be walking to Maya's room and Josh wanted to do anything he could to try and stop him. He figured that introducing himself would be the perfect moment. "I'm Josh, a uh, friend of Maya's."

"Oh," he said. Jason had blonde colored hair and they seemed to be around the same height. "Maya told me about you earlier, how are you?"

"I am great, thank you for asking," he said. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Yes," he said and Josh grabbed the dozens of rolled up papers he had in his arms.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"They are drawings I never finsihed, some of them I started working on two years ago. I've been motivated recently."

They stopped walking once they reached his room. Josh set the scrolls down once he entered and observed the room around. "Are all of these yours?"

"Yeah, all two hundred and fifteen of them."

"That's a lot," he said. He was amazed by one painting of a girl looking out into the sun, the detail was extraordinary and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of it. "They're amazing." He realized the silence in the room was thickening and he had nothing much to say. "I should get going. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here," Jason said and closed the door as soon as he left.

 **.:.:.**

The next day, just when Victoria's plan was in the process, she felt like she was close to catching the rat that had been trading infromation to another country. Everybody carried themselves as if they had nothing to hide but she was confident she knew the spy was in the room she was in.

She watched as the nobles walked out from their meeting and joined their friends and wives in the throne room. Lucas walked out and he made his way to his mother who was standing next to his seat and taking a sip from her wine. "What did you tell them?" she asked him.

"That we plan and surrendering to them," he told her and Victoria smirked.

"You always know what to say," she turned to her son and pinched his cheek the way a mother would when she's proud of their son. "Now, which would reacted in the strangest way?"

"They all did?" he informed. "But I was suprised to see that one of them didn't react at all."

"Who was that?" she asked the second he finished speaking.

"Lord Reynolds, and don't worry I made sure two guards were keeping their eyes on him."

"Good," she patted his shoulder. "God knows we need a victory ever since Riley has made her stay in the castle."

Lucas furrowed his brows and turned to look at his mom, "What do you mean?"

She looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't lie to him. He was the king of Mystic and Victoria needed to stop seeing her as her little boy, "There's something about her that makes me wonder if she's behind this. I'm not accusing her of being a spy," she felt the need to say so that he doesn't get upset with her, "I am just saying that everything bad that has been happening to us, is because she's here. If that doesn't convince you then," she stopped to finish her glass of wine, ...remember, none of this happened when she was Courtley."

"I know her," he said. "I know she would never betray us. And I need you to know that too."

 **.:.**

Riley spoke with the wife of a landowner, she had met her a few weeks ago and they've maintained a friendship but not a big one like the one she has with Maya and Tobias. They would just casually greet each other whenever they crossed the other. "Tell me about your mother because all we hear here in Mystic is that she's known for taking charge," the women spoke. Her name was Delia and she was just around her height, but she had bony features.

"My mother's a kind woman and she's known for taking charge because she lost my dad just a few years after giving birth to me," Riley informed. "But she's truly a kind woman."

"May I steal her for a second," Riley heard someone speak behind her. When she turned to see that person, she was met with a pair of brown eyes. Theo's brown eyes.

"Sure," Delia spoke. She curtsied to Riley before walking away.

"Hi," Theo said, he smiled at her and Riley couldn't help but smile back. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"Check up on me?" she asked. "Why would there be any need?"

"There isn't any," he admitted. "I just need an excuse to come and talk to you."

Their eyes stayed on each other for a few seconds before she looked away, "So," she chuckled realizing that she had lost herself in his stare, "You've been quite the talk between the nobles daughters. Do you think of marrying one?"

He drank from his glass, "I'm still waiting for the right one. Something tells me she and I are close."

"It's always good to keep looking," Riley informed.

Again, his eyes were on hers in a way any girl would want a guy to stare at them. She didn't know what to do and all she could do was laugh, he let out a smile when he saw it. "You've never really told us about your time in Courtley."

"Huh," she said realizing he was right. "No one has really bothered to ask."

"I would love to hear all about it," he took a step closer to her, "Maybe we could go horse riding sometime and you'll tell me."

She found herself lost in his eyes once again and she came close to forgetting why they were talking in the first place, "Right," she said as she remembered. "We should be keeping an eye out."

He nodded and they turned to face the people in the throne room, "We'll talk some other time?" he asked and waited for Riley to respond. When she gave him a nod, he walked away and Riley was left with a strange feeling in her system. One that she normally got when she was happy.

She decided to walk in a different direction. One that was opposite from Theo and one that led to a crowded space, she felt that's where a spy would like to hang out. As she walked there, she made sure to look at the people she was walking past.

As she did so, she bumped into someone and accidentally spilled her drink on her dress. "I am so sorry," Riley apologized.

"It's all right, Your Majesty," they looked at each other before the lady stepped closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Follow me, but don't make it noticeable - there is something I must tell you," she whispered in her ear. She watched they lady leave and when Riley looked around, she saw that no one was looking in her direction so she followed the girl. She didn't know who she was following, but something attracted her and she had to know what it was she was going to be told.

 **.:.:.**

Lucas stood from a distance and occasionally made small talk with the people around him. He liked meeting new people and talking to them about other things than just politics. At one point, there was nothing to be said so he looked around the room to see if anything looked suspicious. He didn't find anything, but his gaze stopped when he spotted Theo and Riley smiling and talking to each other.

He didn't think much of it, but the more he looked, the more Riley seemed to smile. He was glad that she and Theo were finally starting to form a friendship. From the corner of his eye, he saw the door open and someone walk out. The man looked like he seemed to be leaving for a reason. He stood up looked at the guard beside and noticed that he had seen what happened too. They walked towards the front door together and followed the man who had walked out.

They followed him up until the man left the castle. He waited outside and Lucas and the guards watched.

They waited for a good five minutes before another man approached the one they were chasing.

They both wore hoods and it was impossible to tell which was which, but what they did see, was that one of them wore the Valemore mark.

"The king says he plans on surrendering five days from now," the spy began. "In that time he will tell his people and map out an agreement with our king."

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" asked the Valemore man who stood six feet tall.

"No one saw me."

"No one but us," Lucas said aloud and made himself seen. When both figures turned around, his eyes widened. Noel's eyes stared back at him. He gulped and drew his sword. "How many of you are there?"

The silence thickened and the cold air grew. The six-foot-tall Valemore man ran and the guard followed him, he took out his arrow and fired at the man's foot to prevent him from running any further.

When Lucas's eyes met with Noel's, he raised both his hands in surrender.

He was surprised to see this because any spy would rather get themselves killed than to surrender at all. Once the two were arrested, they were thrown into the dungeon for future questioning.

 **.:.**

Riley walked in an empty hallway and made a left. As soon as she did, she met the girl who had bumped into her a couple of minutes ago. As soon as the girl saw her, she looked over the brunette's shoulder and sighed.

"Your mother has sent me," she began and Riley's eyes widened. "I'm here in secret because there is something she needs to tell you that must be kept just between the two of you."

"Wait," Riley said and took a step back. "Are the spy? The one that has been selling information to another country?"

"What?" she asked. "I arrived earlier today."

Riley was skeptical about the woman, but she did speak like she was from Courtley. "What's the news mother wants to tell me?" she asked and waited for her answer.

The woman looked both ways before saying a word, "She knows," the woman whispered. This sent chills up and down Riley's back.

A million things raced through her mind. She felt like she was a teenager all over again and her mother was getting her in trouble for something she had done. "What does she know?" Riley asked, but she was starting to get an idea of what her mother might know.

"She knows you plan on betraying Mystic in case Lucas falls. You know that Valemore can't attack them."

"She won't change my mind," Riley spoke, her voice was hoarse and she felt the need to cry once more. She thought the guilt had passed her, but she was wrong. It will always come back.

"She doesn't plan on it," the girl informed, "But, she does, however, want you to understand the consequences. Your mother knows she can't control you anymore, so she needs you to understand."

Riley gulped and pushed her hair back, "I know what I am doing."

"Good," the woman spoke. Her hair was raven black and she had the thickest pair of eyebrows Riley had seen, her face was chiseled and had strict sharp features. As she walked, she stopped close to Riley's ear in order to ask her something, "You do know your punishment in case you get caught, don't you?"

She didn't dare crack. There would be no tears today. "I know."

"Good. Because this is treason. And it'd be a shame to hear that your pretty face was sliced off its neck."

 **.:.:.**

Lucas made his way into the dungeon as soon as the two were arrested. He asked to see Noel and the guard led him there. Noel was beaten severely and that was his punishment since Lucas asked to see him alive, they didn't kill him.

His eye was purple and his parts of his face were covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and he could barely move.

Lucas squatted down near him and brought the bowl of water closer to him in order so he could drink from it, "Why did you do it?" he asked. He wanted to know why someone would betray their own country.

"You took my family from me," Noel whispered. "And they were killed."

"I didn't kill your family," he said. "It was the Valemore. The very same people you worked for. Can't you see that he's manipulative? He will kill so much his own son to win this war. Killing someone comes as easy to as drawing his next next breath."

Noel didn't say anything and Lucas wasn't interested in talking with him any longer, "I need you to answer this, what was the plan? What information did he want?"

Noel began to break down and he was struggling to keep himself from collapsing, "He wants Riley. If you give her up, everything is over. No more war, no more deaths, just her."

Lucas shook his head no, "I don't believe for one second that he wouldn't colonize her country. If I give her up, I am putting my own country on the line. And I would never give her up."

"It's one life for the millions that would die when this war starts."

He knew how many people would die if their country goes to war, but Lucas was selfish. He wouldn't give Riley over to anybody who intended to do harm to her. Even if it meant that millions of people were going to die for it. "Your execution," he began. "...comes first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

 **.:.:.**

Later that day, Maya knocked on Josh's door many times and waited for him to step out just so she could talk with him. When he stepped out, he rubbed both his eyes. Maya realized she had woken him up and she seemed less resigned, but she still had a very important question to ask him.

"Maya?" he asked, confused as to why she was knocking so hard on his door.

"Are you a spy?" she questioned, in a low voice. "Because your friend was one and if you knew him so well you would be one too."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm not a spy and Noel wasn't a close friend, we just got along well. Why would you think I am a spy?"

"Because..." she crossed her arms and looked at him. She was starting to realize that her reason wasn't the best. "You just seemed to be really close and I just assumed. I'm sorry."

Josh wasn't mad at all because she made up for it with her cuteness. He quickly told her he forgave her and asked if he could go back to see and she nodded. When she stepped back, he closed the door and fell back onto his bed.

 **.:.**

Riley found Lucas in their balcony. Ever since they learned that he was just sick and that he wasn't going to die, Riley had been sleeping in his room. He asked her to move in and she was so excited when he said that. She found herself kissing him and he kissed back. She was happy because when he asked her, she wasn't scared, she wasn't nervous and that made her so happy. She was finally getting comfortable with him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek once she was close to him.

"Not so good," he grabbed her hand. "We arrested Noel yesterday and the Valemore messenger. Earlier today a guard told me that the messenger killed himself. Tomorrow morning Noel will be executed."

"You look sad," she said. She knew it was something to be sad about, but he looked like he was distraught. As if he had grown to know Noel on a personal level and his death upset him.

"Noel and I were really good friends when we were younger. It's just disappointing to see that he would do something like this."

Riley grabbed his hands and she placed them on her back, he pulled her closer once she did this. "Hey, Lucas you shouldn't blame yourself for his actions. It's going to be hard but your role as king is to make your people feel safe, even if that means punishing the people close to you for their mistakes." She cupped his cheeks. Riley understood the law, after all, she was forced to learn about it. If she was caught for her crime, she would want Lucas to carry out her punishment. She didn't understand why but she knew what she felt. "You're a good King, Lucas."

He smiled and kissed her forehead and she leaned her head on his collarbone. "I love this." She said as she pulled him closer to her, she loved his scent and the warmth he radiated.

"I love you."

 **.:.:.**

Victoria called both Riley and Lucas in for an urgent meeting. As soon as they walked in, she approached her son and grabbed his arms. "He's got an advantage."

Riley could never tell Victoria's fear and her anger. To her, they looked exactly the same.

"Mother," Lucas said. "What is it? Why did you call us?"

"The king of Valemore, the rat, he's found an advantage!"

"What is it?" Riley asked and could see the bulging vein on Victoria's forehead.

"The king has married," she said and Riley and Lucas froze. His marriage immediately ranked him above them in a way that they can't reach - at least not yet. Once a king marries, people give their support because it is a step closer to an heir to the throne.

"How is that possible?" Riley asked. "Just two days ago he wasn't even engaged."

"He's quick, he's smart. He's a rat for God's sake."

"Who did he marry?" Lucas asked and the silence grew.

Riley could see Victoria gulp and she immediately knew the news wasn't going to be good. It's like they were back to square one - constantly facing defeat.

"He married... Missy Bradford."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: oooooohhhhhhh! What do you guys think? Missy? What? Did you guys like the chapter? Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	8. A Queen Unloved

**End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley was the last to arrive at a meeting she was informed of last minute. She walked into the room and walked straight to Lucas' side who extended his arm for her to take. As soon as she reached him, Riley noticed that Victoria had rolled her eyes. It became clear to her that she was only invited because Lucas insisted and not because his mother wanted to.

"We are convinced that the king has most of his troops stationed at Ibai. Since that's the closest point to Mystic, we can expect thousands of troops. Of course, he has soldiers spread throughout the border but he has most of his weaponry here," the war general pointed to the map. "If we go around Mystic and Valemore's shared ocean and attack through Mallais then we will be able to take over one of their wealthiest cities. The trick is to hit hard."

"Hitting hard means vast resources and gold," Riley informed, she sounded disinterested in the plan and it was clear to everyone in the room. She looked at the map and followed the war generals explanation. "Mallais is protected. Heavily guarded. Not to mention weather conditions are terrible. If hitting them hard is what you wish, we could not give you what you want."

"That's why we're not working alone," the war general began. He was somewhat surprised that Riley was saying this. He continued to defend his plan. "Your country, as well as ours will send ships and attack at the same time. Combined we are just as strong as their army."

"We do not just fight for destruction," she began. "Right now, Valemore is the aggressor and that's why many fear it. We will not go about and chase their tail."

Lucas watched as his fiance and the war general disagreed. Many people stayed quiet and watched while others mumbled to each other not liking the idea of Riley calling the decisions. He turned to look at Theo whose eyes were strictly on Riley's. When he looked at his mother, she looked like she could explode at any given moment. "Riley," he grabbed her hand. This stopped her from talking. "Thank you, General. We will consider this."

The man nodded and bowed to them before walking out. His followers did the same.

As soon as the door closed, Victoria turned to Riley, "That was a brilliant plan. How can you just dismiss it?"

"It has flaws," Riley answered. "If we follow through with this plan and fail, we'll be humiliated. And how do you think that will make your son look?"

She turned to Lucas, "Control her. Don't ever let her make decisions for you in front of them again."

Victoria walked off and Theo decided to follow. He knew that they liked to discuss things alone so he chose to leave the room as well.

"Riley, I'm going to have to side with my mother. That was disrespectful," he told her.

She furrowed her brows at him, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Disrespectful?" she asked him. "To what?"

"Me," he pointed to himself. "I am the king, I make the decisions."

"Lucas, _we_ are monarchs. I get to make decisions too. If I am going to be judged for not saying enough, why am I getting judged for saying too much?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I need you to rethink this decision...because I am one hundred percent behind it."

She looked at Lucas and nodded. Even though she didn't like the plan, she did want to think about it for him. She knew that some part of her would see a reasoning and work something out with it. "I will."

 **.:.**

Theo pulled back the arrow and aimed at his target. He closed one eye and used the other to help him aim, as soon as he let go, the arrow hit his intended target. "You know I'm getting better at this."

"Definitely," Lucas said as he let go of his arrow. It only took his one second to aim at his target whereas it took Theo five. After Lucas and Riley finished talking, he decided to join his cousin in a much needed bow and arrow practice. "Do you think Riley was right for behaving like that?"

Theo looked at his cousin and furrowed his brows, "I think that's exactly what we need."

"Really?" Lucas asked and aimed his target once more. "How so?"

"Well, for starters we need a queen who knows what she's doing. I mean before she arrived she was expected to do nothing. Just to be a wife. But she's a queen in her own right and I think it's great she's trying to live up to that. Why should it be a problem?"

Lucas shook his head no. He had never seen it that way. Riley was a queen and she deserved to act like one without anyone criticizing her.

"How is she?" Theo asked. "Is she okay?"

Lucas looked at him, "She's fine," he answered.

He nodded. "Good to know."

Lucas looked at Theo and arched a brow. He was curious as to why he expressed concern for her but he chose to brush off the thought and focus on his shooting.

 **.:.** **:.**

Maya and Josh's friendship had grown closer. Jason had been finishing his paintings ever since Maya had convinced him to do so, but unfortunately that meant that they would be spending less time together. She hated it at first but then she didn't mind it because that meant she got to spend more time with Josh. She looked over to her right to see him and when their eyes met, she looked away.

"What was that?" he asked but she refused to answer. The smile on her face made him feel lighter. "What's so amusing?"

She shook her head no and smiled, "I was remembering the time you tripped walking down the stairs moments ago?"

He chuckled, "That was an accident and not something to be laughed at. I could've gotten seriously hurt."

"And what a tragedy that would've been," she joked as they turned the corner and continued to walk. "I must ask you something."

"What is it?" He licked his lips, crossed his arms and stared at her.

She bit her lip seeing this but then remember what that could imply so she stopped. "How fast can you run?"

 **.:.**

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that the negotiations between Lami worked out," Tobias said as he sat down on his own bed next to Riley. She was playing with her fingers which was normally something she would do when she had something to say. He didn't know why she wasn't but he chose to ignore because if she wouldn't tell him then it mustn't have been important.

"That's great," she said but her eyes didn't meet his. There was a silence in the room that was loud for her. She needed to ask him something and she wasn't going to stop herself from doing so. "Do you think I say too much?"

"What?" he asked. Her question managed to bring out a light laugh from him. Even though he had heard the question perfectly, he didn't know what she meant.

"Earlier today, a war general suggested a plan to take over Mallais. He said that he needed vast resources to attack them with full force and I said no. We disagreed and Lucas got upset with me. Now I don't know if I made a fool of myself in front of everybody there."

"The general should know better than to attack with so many weapons. It's how money goes to waste so quickly."

"I knew you would understand," she spoke and leaned on his shoulder. "Sometimes I feel so defeated. Being a Queen is so hard. If I say too much, it's a bad thing. If I don't say enough, it's a bad thing. I will get judged for everything I do and I just don't know how I am going to handle that."

"You have us," Tobias said. "Me, Maya, Lucas...Theo."

She looked at him when he said Theo's name. "You really think him and I are friends?"

"Of course. I mean, are you?"

"We are," she confirmed. "He's a really nice guy."

He could only nod. He knew about Theo's feelings towards her, and he was confident that Riley would tell him if Thei ever acted on his feelings. "And Lucas?" he tried to shift the topic towards Lucas so that she could focus on him instead.

"Lucas is amazing like always, but when we get angry with each other we can stay that way for a really long time."

"But you guys love each other," he reminded. "That's rare for people in your position."

She knew that what they had was rare and because of that she loved him even more. When she came to Mystic she knew she wanted to marry for love, but she was willing to marry just for advantage. When she and Lucas became close, she knew in her heart that she would love him. That she would grow old and that they would raise the next future king of both Courtley and Mystic.

That was her dream. And she knew deep down in her heart that it could happen.

 **.:.:.**

Farkle was in his room when Victoria sent for him. He was looking at a few books he was told to organize for the king, when he got the message. She normally sent for him when she needed something. As he reached her door, the guard nodded at him and let him through.

Victoria's office was a place he entered almost every day. He had been inside it for so long that he was starting to remember the tiniest of details. Like the designs on the drapes or the tiles on her floor.

"You sent for me?" he told her and waited for her to speak. She had her hands on her forehead which was something she typically did when she was angry, tired or frustrated. To Farkle, it looked like it was all the reasons.

"Missy," she began as she looked up at him. "She owns land here on Mystic."

"How is that possible?" he asked. Missy wasn't allowed in Mystic which immediately meant she was a refugee - that also meant she was worth nothing in that country. If she were to be seen in Mystic, she would be executed.

"She's the daugther of a wealthy nobleman - " Victoria tried to speak but she was interrupted by Farkle.

"A dead one. Have Lucas strip her of her title. He should've done that already."

"Lucas can't do that. Missy's dad helped get him on the throne. He spent thousands to get him to the top so in reward Lucas made his lands untouchable. It's why the two were going to marry in the beginning. If my son wasn't so open hearted we could've gotten rid of this mess in no problem. No one can take those lands not even him."

"So what do we do now?"

"We tell Lucas. Those lands can't be taken unless there is really good reason. And if the King of Valemore decided to marry her, then I'm sure it was because of her lands. It's because she has power in Mystic. I'm certain Lucas will find something."

 **.:.**

Riley was in the halls when Theo called to her. She turned around and saw that he was walking towards her. Something about it made her smile and she did not know what the reason was. Ever since they started to get closer as friends she's been starting to feel safe around him. Something she only felt with Lucas. "Hey," she said when he reached her. They continued to walk and he was right next to her. "What is it?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing I just wanted to walk with you," he said while he stared at her. He licked his lips and Riley looked straight ahead. "Where are you heading too?" He wasn't sure if he had just made himself look weird but he didn't mean it in that way. When he noticed that she hadn't reacted strangely to it, he decided that he hadn't just embarrassed himself.

"Here," she began. "I'll show you." She placed her hand on a wall and gently pushed it. Before he knew it, he found himself staring at a secret passageway. "Follow me." As soon as he stepped in, the door behind him closed. The passageway was nicely lit with lanterns but it was cold.

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out," she said and a few seconds later, they made it out into a secret oasis covered in bushes, trees, flowers and a small pond.

"Wow," he was amazed at what he was seeing. "What is this?"

"I was told not to tell anyone other than people I trust and since you didn't know I'm guessing Lucas didn't tell you about this place," Riley said and when Theo shook his head no, she was surprised. "It was made for kings and queens. A place to rest, to breath when we're stressed so that we don't go absolutely crazy."

"Ah," he nodded. "I heard of this place. I just thought it was a lie Lucas told me so that he could taunt me for it."

She smiled. "It's real and I find myself coming here often. I don't know if it's because of the water running or the smell in this place that calms me down. Sometimes being alone helps."

"You find yourself coming here often?" he asked as he sat down right next to her. He wanted to know why she would be sad. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him and there was something about it that made her want to tell him. She wanted too, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him that she was going to betray his country. She couldn't tell anyone at all. "I've just...being a Queen is difficult."

Theo didn't know what it was like to be a monarch. But he did understand why she would be stressed. At times Lucas would feel down because he was overwhelmed with his job. He was constantly needed by people and he had to make tough decisions. "I can see why."

"I wish I could just not care about what people think of me. I wish that when people stared at me...they didn't see my past. That they didn't see the King of Valemore."

"Riley that's not who you are," he said.

"I don't know who I am," she looked at him and he was broken when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Thousands if not millions of people hate me. If it wasn't for Lucas, I would be dead right now. Valemore would've colonized Courtley and I would be the first Queen to ever lead their country to destruction."

"That's not true, you know that," he grabbed her hand so that she could feel better. "Riley you have to be the strongest woman I have ever met. You left your country for your country. You managed to escape Valemore when all they wanted to do was keep you hostage. Your powerful, Riley and I don't think you understand how much."

She realized that their hands were still intact. She looked at it for what seemed like a few seconds but in those seconds she felt something she had never felt. As soon as she realized what it was, she let go of it in order to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Thank you, Theo. But we should be heading back. I am a queen after all."

He chuckled and when he stood up, he offered his hand. She took it and when she was on her feet, they let go.

Riley never thought that she would share a moment with Theo. Especially one like this. But now that she had she didn't want them to end. He knew what to say and she liked that he was there for her.

 **.:.:.**

"Farkle," Lucas called to him. They were in the same room trying to think of a way to strip Missy from her lands. He knew he had made a mistake by giving her dad so much power. He had learned that a king should never make any of his subjects powerful enough that their power are untouchable. "I think I found something."

He approached Lucas who was sitting on his desk reading a book with a long list of names marked on it. "I convinced the land keeper - the man who's in charge of granting people their lands - to let me borrow this and guess what I found."

"What'd you find?" he asked. He placed his hands on his desk for support, his back and his neck had been hurting from looking down at the books.

"This," he pointed at Missy's name and then a date. The date was right across her name. "It says that's Missy's lands were given to her two days ago."

"Missy's dad died last month," he confirmed. "That doesn't make sense, as soon as Missy's dad died the lands were supposed to go to her. Why was there a months pause?"

"How did she even get them? She wasn't even in Mystic." Lucas stared at Farkle for a brief second before standing up and putting on his coat. "I'm gonna go the land keeper a visit. Tell my mother that I'll be back before midnight."

Farkle nodded.

The land keeper worked in the village which was a thirty-minute ride. Since he was going alone, he took his horse and he had to move quickly without being noticed. When he arrived at the village, he knocked on the door and waited for the man to open it.

A couple seconds later, he opened the door and Lucas removed his hood. "I came to return the book. May we speak?"

The man opened the door wide so that Lucas could walk in. "Missy Bradford," he began, "It says that her lands were granted to her exactly two days ago. How is that possible she wasn't in the country?"

"She sent someone in. I read the contract you signed granting her dad's lands irreplaceable so there was nothing I could do."

"Did she ask for them because she was getting married?" Lucas asked.

"I assume," he asked, "But...I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"She didn't get the lands she was supposed to get. The man requested specific lands. Ones that were closer to the border."

Lucas scoffed, "Of course. He's trying to take over. Marrying Missy means that her lands become his."

"There's something else, though, those lands, the ones the man requested for are special."

"Special? What do you mean special?"

"The herbs," the man answered but Lucas still remained confused. "The herbs in those lands are known for making people feel light. Relaxed. Almost dazed."

"You mean drugs?" Lucas asked. "That's why she requested those lands?"

"Yes, but before she did there were farmers working there. Transporting the herbs onto a ship. I tried to do some investigating of my own, but I got caught and threatened."

"Threatened?" Lucas asked.

"There are some men from Courtley who place their allegiance on the King of Valemore. They are convinced that he will take over and those who bow to him will get their lives spared. I tried to tell you, but they've been keeping an eye on me for days. They finally stopped but I don't know when I am being watched or not."

"Strip Missy from her titles. In exchange, I will grant you a safe haven in the castle. One that protects you from her."

The man hesitated, but he finally caved and nodded. Signaling that he would do it."

"From now on, that's where you'll sleep, eat, and live. Tomorrow morning I will send my men to put an end to it, but I will need a note from you."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lucas nodded, "I'll come back in one hour with a carriage. You should be packed by then."

 **.:.**

Riley entered Victoria's room expecting a lecture. She knew that there was something between them that made them not like each other. When she first arrived, Victoria was so nice to her, but as soon as all the troubles started happening, her perspective on Riley changed. Riley wore a long dark green gown with black designs, her hair was long and curly and as she stared at Victoria, she felt her glare.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've been looking into the noblemen you wanted me to focus on," she said. Seeing Riley's reaction, Victoria assumed that she had completely forgotten about it. "I found something."

"I thought you stopped looking," Riley said as she was handed a piece of paper. "What made you continue?"

"I never give up on my work," she said and she sat back down on her seat. "In Valemore, a nobleman has impregnated two women. One of them has been severely hurt. She was mysteriously beaten up in her own home and she lost her baby."

Riley furrowed her brows, "Where was the nobleman?"

"He has a solid alibi. But," she sat upright. "That doesn't mean he wasn't the one that did this to her. Almost every girl this man is spotted with goes missing."

"Has he been arrested?" Riley asked. "I mean people must realize that he's doing this to them, right?"

"I would assume, but not one single charge has been made against this man. We have reason to believe the king favors him so he's been relieving the nobleman of the charges. Meaning that he walks free from every crime he commits."

"Why would the king do this?" Riley stared at the note and read the name that was written on it. "Edward Brown?"

"That's the nobleman's name," she answered.

Riley nodded, "What about the other girl he got pregnant? What happened to her?"

"Well, she was the wealthiest so he married her."

Riley shook her head, "I can't believe it."

"I was thinking we release this story to everyone. We need to make sure everybody hears about it and that it creates fear. People need to hear about this and when they do, they will question their king and the nobleman's motives."

Riley smirked, "Your good at this."

"I know," Victoria said with a smile. "When people hear about this, Valemore will realize that you were right this whole time. Your story will check out with them."

"I'll get my mother on it." Riley turned to walk away but then she stopped, "Thank you, Victoria."

"Don't thank me for it. I was just doing my job."

 **.:.:.**

The next day, Theo and Farkle rode their horses together. They were riding through a long trail away from the castle and the silence was heavy between them. Theo felt like it was the perfect time to confess to him his feelings about Riley. He was hesitating because he didn't know if Farkle would tell someone, but that was the thing about Farkle. He could keep any secret thrown at him. Theo knew that because Farkle worked for Riley, Lucas, and Victoria. That meant keeping the biggest of secrets hidden.

"Farkle?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you," he said and stopped his horse. Farkle did the same and turned to him. Theo could tell that he looked confused, which sort of gave him a smile. "Do you think that falling in love with someone you can't have is bad?"

"What?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Let's say this person has feelings for a girl, but the girl can't be with him because of her status. Do you think that it's bad for the guy to have feelings for her?"

Farkle arched a brow, "Depends. What's her name?"

"Her name is Riley, Queen of Courtley," Theo answered and his eyes widened.

"You can't have feelings for her. Whatever it is you feel needs to stop, Theo it can get you killed."

"I know," he said but something about it only made Theo angry. "That's a stupid law that should be taken down."

"I can't believe you have feelings for her," Farkle said. "I mean, Lucas is your cousin."

"Would it be so bad? I mean - "

"Yes. Loving the same woman the king does is considered treason. He can legally kill you."

"That's not gonna stop me. I want to be with Riley, I know what I feel for her."

"What does that mean? You're gonna stop her from marrying Lucas. That will get us all killed. If Riley calls off the engagement, we're doomed. We're dead, you do realize that, don't you?"

He nodded, "Lucas wouldn't let that happen. He'll find a way to fix this, he always does."

"Theo, you can feel whatever it is you want to feel with Riley. But promise, promise me, you will not act on it."

"I can't," he said. "I mean, everytime she comes into the same room I am in, I can't help but smile. When we talk, I get this funny feeling in my stomach that I can't control. When I touched her hand yesterday, I...I realized that I am in love with her."

Farkle looked away from him, "You can't."

"I know what I feel for her and I don't think I can stop myself."

"Theo, your uncle, Lucas' dad, had many, many mistresses. He slept with so many woman and he was legally allowed to do it. But the second, Victoria was spotted talking to some man that Lucas' dad did not approve of, the man was hanged the next morning. That's how powerful a king can be. That's how poweful Lucas can be. That same power even applies to you, his own cousin."

"Lucas would never have me executed," he denied.

"No, but his people will. Your fellow friends will want you dead and Lucas will have no choice but to listen." He noticed that Theo looked broken so Farkle tried to ease him down, "I am just saying that there are somethings in this world that should not be felt. And loving her is one of them."

 **.:.:.**

Riley and Tobias were walking back from a trip they took to the garden. She thought it was a nice way to be around him and for them to talk. Her curly hair was up to the middle of her spine, it had grown in the time she had arrived to Mystic. She wasn't the same girl that arrived in the carriage with nothing but hope that she would makes things right. She wasn't the same girl anymore who was willing to settle for something less because she thought it would please everybody. She was happy. She was stronger. She was confident.

"I didn't tell you, but Victoria found something that could help us. She found dirt on a nobleman back in Valemore who had the woman he slept with killed. The king, being the same rat, protected him. We had our spies release the rumors so that it could create fear. I know it will work," Riley said. She liked to think that everything she did would work out in the end. When it did, she quickly moved on into the next plan.

"Do you trust her?" he asked.

Riley didn't know what to say because she wasn't sure either. Her mother had always taught her to trust only a handful of people but also that it was important to keep an eye for them as well. "I trust that she is helping her because of the alliance, because what benefits me right now also benefits Lucas - her own son. Why? Do you?"

Tobias didn't trust Victoria but he wasn't going to openly admit it, "I know she's smart."

They continued to walk but that stopped when they spotted Farkle and Theo behind them.

"Your Majesty," Theo began as he smiled in her direction. As soon as he saw her, he had forgotten everything Farkle had told him. "Your awake."

"I am," she smiled.

"Hop on," Theo advised as he approached her with his horse. "I will give you a ride back to the castle." He extended his hand and Riley took it. As soon as she was on the horse, he told her to hold on tightly and then he rode the horse towards the castle.

"That leaves us two," Tobias joked.

"Get on," Farkle advised.

 **.:.**

As soon as Riley made it back to the castle, she walked towards the throne room to see Lucas. He was talking to someone on the other the end of the hall and she didn't know who it was. Riley reached Lucas after the man left, "Who was that?" she asked.

"That's the land keeper," he informed as he kissed her cheek. "He helped me strip Missy from her title. She is poweless in Mystic and her marriage to the king is worthless. Where have you been?"

"Around," she answered and she took his hand. "Look," she looked at him in the eyes, "You were right. I think the general's plan was smart. And I am willing to say yes, if you are."

"Really?" Lucas asked. "What changed your mind?"

"I had time to think about it. I realized that we won't make any progress unless we try something. So I am saying yes."

Lucas placed his hand on her cheek and he smiled, "I love you, Riley."

"I love you too," she said and he kissed her on the lips.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note:** **Thank you guys so much for reading. I have been falling behind on writing and I don't know why but I promise you guys I will end this story. There is no more giving up. What do you guys think about Riley and Theo? Is their relatioship growing?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	9. Every Single One of Them

**Writers Note: There is a new character brought up in the story and he will have an interesting story line.**

 **Flynn |** **Luke Evans**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

"You're getting better at this," Theo said as he watched Riley. She had just shot an arrow that hit the center of her target. "Have you been practicing without me?"

Riley smiled as she approached her target in order to remove the arrow, "I want to say yes, but I haven't. If anything I thought I would miss it." When she turned to look at him, she noticed that he was still smiling at her. The light wind was moving his hair in the opposite direction and it only made her smile.

"Please, you're a natural at this." he defended. He didn't stop walking until he was standing right by her side.

"Well, thank you for that Theo," she set the bow and the arrow down on the wooden table, "but I should be getting somewhere."

"I'll walk you," he suggested almost abruptly.

She nodded because she didn't mind his company. In the past days, they had been talking every chance they got. When Riley was free, Theo would always be there with a handful of suggestions or places they could do or go to.

She didn't mind it because part of her role as a queen was to get along with everyone even the closest people to Lucas.

They reached the throne room and immediately a messenger approached Riley. "Your Majesty, we wanted to inform you of the rumors that were leaked in Valemore."

"What about it?" Riley was interested in it because she helped leak the rumors. The rumors were about the nobleman who had every girl he slept with killed.

"It's spread all throughout Valemore. There's going to be a protest just outside the castle tomorrow morning."

"Good," she nodded at him and the messenger browed before leaving.

"That was fast," Theo said. "How did you manage to do that?"

"My mother helped," she told him. "It's one of the things she can do best. Spread rumors."

He nodded and looked at her. He forgot what he was trying to say but when her eyes met his, he remembered. "I should go, but its always nice talking to you."

She smiled and he walked away. When she first met him, she never thought he would be so kind to her. But now that he was, she didn't mind it.

 **.:.:.**

Maya and Josh were having breakfast just outside the castle. She had insisted that they meet early in the morning because he never failed to make her smile. Whenever she was with him, she remembered what being happy was like. "I did not know that," she said because Josh had just told her something surprising.

"It's true," he confirmed. "I left Dalaeo when I was five years old. My parents and I came here because they thought we would make a better living in Mystic."

"Wow," she said. "So that's where you were born?"

He nodded.

"You don't even speak their language."

"I can say some words and that's because of my parents. But they insisted that I learn English so I could help translate for them. And at the time Dalaeo and Mystic weren't on the best terms."

"They still aren't, but a man looks all the more interesting when they are bilingual."

He smiled. "When I was ten and started school, my parents thought that I would fall behind so they insisted that I study hard so that I could grow up with a brain so smart that it could solve the toughest of problems. I was smarter than everybody in my class and it got me here because of it."

"When I was ten, Riley and I did everything to get out of class. We hated learning so much that we actually pretended to be sick for one whole week. The nurses were so scared because they couldn't figure out what was wrong with us. We only stopped because Topanga, Riley's mom, told us that they would have to pinch our butts to figure out what was wrong."

Josh laughed.

"We were delusional and had no idea that was even a method for solving a sickness. But, in the end, we ended up confessing and telling the truth. It was scary then but every once in a while Riley and I find ourselves laughing because of it."

He looked towards the castle then returned his gaze towards her, "We should get going or else Jason is going to worry about you."

Maya felt sad when he said that. She felt like she didn't want to go back, but she quickly shook the feeling. She stood up and walked back with Josh, she felt like something good was coming to an end but instead of focusing on that, she decided to shake the feeling off.

 **.:.**

"Come in," Victoria spoke when she heard a knock on her door. As soon as the door opened, she looked up to see who it was but once the man stepped in, her eyes widened. "Flynn?" she asked and quickly stood up. "Is that really you?" Ever since Lucas' dad died, Victoria had been secretly sleeping with him. Flynn was the love of her life and seeing him again warmed her heart. "Your back?"

He nodded. The light from her windows shined on his dark hair and brown eyes, "I came back for you." He closed her doors.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me before?" she hugged him and buried herself in the crook of his neck, "I can't believe it's you. It's been so long."

He placed his forehead on hers so that their lips were only inches apart, "My mission finished. I was free to come back and I did. I came back to you."

She looked at his lips and then back to his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he confessed as he brought her into a kiss. The thing about Victoria that not many people knew was that she lost so many people in her early childhood. Seeing Flynn left a warmth in her heart and as she kissed him she knew that she didn't want him to go anywhere. She wanted him to stay, and he was. He came to stay this time.

 **.:.:.**

"Lucas?" Riley asked. She walked into their room in hopes that she could change into a different outfit but she froze when she saw him reading a letter. Her heart began to raise because she wasn't sure if he was reading one of the letters she had gotten from the country she was betraying him with. "Is everything all right?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

Lucas turned around and gave her a faint smile, "Riley, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked as she set her small crown down on their bed. "Lucas, you're scaring me."

"No, honey," he kissed her forehead so that she could feel better, "It's just that...Aladith... "

"Aladith what?" she asked. She feared that something major happened and that she could be hurt by the news. When she was first offered the permission to rule their country, she was against it. Through time, she found herself wanting it and now she wants it more than anything. The look on his face made her realize that the news he was going to present to her was not good.

"Aladith is concidering the idea of becoming a democracy."

"A democracy?" she asked as she took a step back from him. "Are they serious?"

Lucas nodded, "We can't do anything about it. They are their own separate country, we can't interfere, Riley, I am sorry."

She couldn't believe that the country she had a birthright too might not be hers. A while ago, Aladith wanted her to be their queen. To run their country, but now they were considering abandoning her. She felt angry and she wanted nothing more than to scream. "A democracy will not work. I don't know what they are thinking. The strongest form of government is the one that is run by monarchs, they will fall once the king of Valemore hears about it."

Lucas nodded, "If we interfere, we will be trying to control an independent country. They will side with Valemore."

She shook her head in disappointment, "How could they embarrass me like this? When I didn't want Aladith, they wanted me to be their queen. But now, now that I want to be their queen, they don't want me?"

He reached for her hand and he kissed it, "Look, I can send a letter telling them to reconsider their decision. That's the best I can do, Riley, I'm sorry."

He hugged her and when he pulled away from her she wiped her tears. "Send them the letter, Lucas. Whatever happens after that...is completely up to them."

Lucas kissed her cheek and walked out their bedroom. He hated being the one to deliver the news but someone had to do it.

He knew Riley would overcome anything thrown her way, he just hoped this one wouldn't ruin her.

 **.:.**

"I'm glad you're back," Victoria told him. She was readjusting her dress and Flynn was putting his clothes back on. She turned back to him in order to kiss him again. "So much happened when you were gone."

"I know," he said. "Your son is engaged and a war is waiting to start."

She nodded, "We are working on that. I know deep down in my heart that we will overcome this."

He smiled at her because he loved it when she admitted she had hope. Normally Victoria liked to look at everything with a certainty. When something wasn't going to work out, she convinced herself that everything fails to work and she leaves no room for hope. Seeing her smile was just as rare as hearing her have hope.

"What did you find when you were over there?"

Flynn was a spy and he was sent on a mission to Valemore for half a year. "It was there long enough to discover that the king is a jerk. He's obsessed with winning and everything he tries must be revised many times. He's obsessed with Riley. I mean everything he does is to hurt her. To damage her in some type of way."

"What else?"

"Well recently the nobleman, Edward Brown, that created international fear and countries are drawing their support from Valemore by closing off trade with them. That should cost them millions."

Victoria smiled, "I don't mean to brag but I can take partial credit for that. Is there anything else?"

"Finding information is risky in Valemore," Flynn confirmed. "The only major information I was able to find was that the king was making a profit off of a drug he was selling to his people. With the money he gained, he spent it on weapons."

Victoria arched a brow, "Why would he use his money for that? Shouldn't he have enough?"

Flynn stared at Victoria, "They're in debt. Have been for over fifty years."

She smirked, "With what country?"

"Dalaeo," Flynn confirmed.

She kissed him on the cheek before walking out of her office with a brand new idea.

 **.:.:.**

"Why are we walking down this path again?" Tobias asked Riley. He was surprised when she asked him if they could go for a walk together.

"Do you remember the time I got so angry at my mom that I chose to hide in the castle?" she asked him.

Tobias kicked a small rock from the ground and chuckled at the memory, "They couldn't find you for hours. Your mother was scared. It wasn't until I found you that she was no longer angry with you."

"That's the thing," she began as she turned to him. "You knew where to look. You just gave it time because you knew I was upset."

He nodded, "What does that have to do with this?"

"A day before, I told you where I would hide in case I ever wanted to get away. Or in case of an emergency. I told you once," she said and she stared at him. He stopped walking because he was still unsure as to why they were talking about that. "I told my mom twenty times and not once did she ever remember."

Riley's childhood was not the best. She was constantly put under pressure and she was expected to learn things as they went by. She was taught to accept things and to see the life of a ruling country. But that completely changed her relationship with her mother. "I am saying that you knew me better than my own mother."

He wanted to change her mind because Tobias wanted Riley and Topanga to have the best relationship possible, but it took one stare into her brown eyes to stop him.

"So, I am going to ask you one thing."

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Aladith is thinking of becoming a democracy," she informed and watched as he remained stunned.

"That would mean they don't want you to - "

"I know," she sighed. "Do you think that I should give up on them? That I should just accept the fact that I won't be their queen anymore?"

He licked his lips, "Riley, I don't know what to say."

"Please," she touched his hand. "I trust your opinion."

He looked at her for a split second before returning his gaze down to the dirt on the path, "You should do something about it," he told her. "A good queen fights for what she thinks she deserves."

Riley smiled," Thank you, Tobias."

"Anytime," he said and they continued to walk. "Do you know how you're going to do that?"

She looked straight ahead, "My mother is the regent of Courtley, I can't do anything without her consent. I have to talk to her in order to start on anything, but I know she's going to agree with me."

"Do you like that you can't fully govern your own country?" he asked Riley and waited for her response.

"At times yes and at times...no," she confessed to him. "I mean I am a queen in my own right, but I can't do anything with it because I am not married."

"Then marry Lucas," he suggested, "You have the power to end this war already if you play your cards right. I know you do."

She took his words to heart. Riley never realized just how much potential she had when she really put her mind to things, she could do anything and stop anything but the fear of losing everything always stopped her.

She looked at Tobias and grew grateful for their friendship.

 **.:.**

"What is this," Lucas asked his mother as he set a document on her bed. She stared at it for a minute before looking up at him. She didn't know what to say because Lucas had discovered one of her biggest secrets. The anger was evident in his features and it only made Victoria feel guilty.

"Did you search through my things?" she found herself asking him.

He took a step back, "Really? That's all your gonna say?" he asked her and waited for a response but he never got one. "Why wouldn't you tell me about this? Why wouldn't you tell me that Courtley becomes Mystic lands if Riley dies during our marriage?"

Victoria stood up from her bed and walked towards him, "Son, son, look at me! I did this because a king needs to learn when to take an advantage. When I had this alliance written, I told the writer to add this section on the contract because I was thinking about you. You will learn when to betray for your own personal gain, always remember that."

He furrowed his brows and took a step back from her, "I can't believe you right now, mother." She didn't say anything to him other than watch his disappointment take form. "I'm going to tell her."

Victoria stopped him from getting away. "Are you crazy? Do you know how she will react?"

Lucas didn't know how she would react but he didn't care about that. As long as he was honest with her, nothing else mattered.

"She will tell her mother and then Topanga will have the alliance stopped. Hell, they'll start a war with us."

"Riley wouldn't do that, I know her."

"Okay, let's say we tell her. Then what?" she asked him and when she saw that Lucas had no answer she chose to continue, "What will we tell the nobles when she has us rewrite the alliance contract? They will think that something was wrong and trust me, son, it will not make you look good."

He was thinking about telling her but his mother managed to change his mind. He didn't want to lie to her but he had to take care of his reputation just as much as Riley had done it. "This is wrong," he spoke.

"I know. But there are somethings a ruler must do that will completely change their character. It's just the way it is, Lucas."

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Keeping the secret from her would be hard but he was going to do it. He picked up the contract from Victoria's bed and walked out of her room.

Taking deep breaths in the process.

 **.:.:.**

"This was amazing," Maya told Jason as they finished their dinner. They went to the village for a date and it was one of the best times she ever spent in Mystic.

Jason told her stories about this restaurant when they couldn't sleep late at night. When he was younger, he didn't have enough money to buy his own food. So the owner of the store took a chance on him and let him work there. To thank him, Jason made a painting for the man, made of mud, dirt and grass. For the material he used, the painting was amazing and one of the most beautiful ones ever seen in Mystic.

He grabbed onto her hand and smiled, "When the king, Lucas, noticed my paintings, he titled me. The first thing I did with the income I made...I paid the owner. He helped me with so much so I decided to repay him."

"You're a good guy," she confessed to him. As soon as she said that, he reached over the table in order to kiss her.

"We should get going."

They walked outside the restaurant and to their horses. They decided to bring horses instead of a carriage because a carriage brought more attention and he didn't want to do that.

They made it to the trail under the dark sky and held hands, "So, when we get back - "

They stopped walking because they heard a grunt and a draw of a sword. Jason stood in front of Maya, "Go back to your horse, hurry," he whispered.

Maya listened and hopped on her horse. Jason continued to walk and he stopped when he reached the bush that was in their way, preventing from seeing what was going on. He stood there, frozen. As he stepped back, he accidentally snapped a stick on the ground.

"Who's there?" the man yelled.

"Go," Jason commanded as he got on his horse. "Hurry."

Maya raced her horse back to the castle and Jason wasn't too far behind. They reached the gate not for after, but a piece of them still felt like they were being followed. "Is everything all right?" the guard asked.

Maya looked at Jason and then back to the man, "We want to speak with the king."

 **.:.**

"What is it?" Lucas asked when he stepped into the throne room. He was holding Riley's hand. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Jason spoke. "But we saw something."

"What is it?" Riley asked. She hugged Maya because she was grateful her friend was okay. If she were to ever lose Maya, she was sure she would go crazy.

"We saw two Valemore men kill an innocent group of men walking out of a bar," Jason informed.

"Valemore men?" Riley asked.

"Do you think this is the kings doing?" Lucas asked as he turned to her. He couldn't help but notice that Riley looked impatient and angry.

"Of course," she answered him. "Everything that happens is because of him. What is he trying to do now? Wipe out the amount of men near the Valemore - Mystic border?"

Lucas thanked Maya and Jason before sending them to their chambers.

"What do we do?" Riley asked him. "I feel like he wins at everything he does."

He took a deep breath, "I think I have an idea."

 **.:.:.**

Victoria entered her office and immediately caught sight of Flynn. He had time to clean himself up. He got a hair cut and he wore clothes that fit him well, his smile warmed her heart but there was something she needed to ask him. He caught a glimpse of her sadness and he furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you know that the King of Valemore was sending his guards to kill people in Mystic?" she asked him. She didn't expect him to know but when his eyes widened, she was left completely speechless. "Y-y-you knew?" she stammered. "You knew?!"

"Look," he walked up to her but she got away from him, "I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?" she asked him, her voice was louder than she intended. "Why wouldn't you tell me something as important as this?"

"Because," he began and when he realized he couldn't lie to her, he decided to tell her the truth. "Because I participated."

"What?"

"In order to prove my loyalty I helped kill," his confession broke her heart. "I committed treason for my country without realizing I did it _to_ my country."

Victoria placed a hand over her heart. It felt as if it was physically being ripped out of her heart, "How many?"

He shook his head no, "Please - "

"I said how many!" she yelled at him.

He looked down towards the ground before answering. He knew that if he looked into her eyes he would break. "Sixteen."

She took a deep breath because his answer hit her like a punch to the stomach. She wiped the tears away and put on a brave facade. "You ever keep a secret like this from me, I will make sure you spend the better half of your life running from me."

As she walked away, Flynn grabbed onto her arms. "Victoria. Victoria, please." She turned around to look at him and he was on his knees now, "Please don't tell anyone."

She looked into his brown eyes and felt her heart give in. Once, she would've done anything for him. She would've done absolutely everything for him. "Get up," she commanded.

He did as told and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry." The look she gave him was enough reassurance to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone.

Victoria walked out of the room and she closed the door. The guard standing outside the door stared at her for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the hallway in front of him.

She gave him a good stare and took a deep breath.

"Guard," she called and he turned to look at her, "Arrest the man that's in there. Send him to the tower."

 **.:.**

The next morning, Riley and Lucas stood in front of the same room with a dozen nobleman behind them and one in front of him. Lucas turned to look at Riley, he thought that she would be filled with regret, but she didn't. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he felt the need to say.

Riley looked at Lucas and held his hand, "I want to do this," she confirmed as she grabbed the pen and signed her name on the document. Lucas followed after.

"Then it is clear," the nobleman spoke. "As of today, it is illegal for a Valemore to cross its borders with Courtley and Mystic without punishment. That punishment, of course, is death."

Riley looked all around her. "Every single one of them," she felt the need to add.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. What do you think of the law Lucas and Riley passed in both their countries? Let me know in the review section and I want to say that I will be shrinking the size of this story in the upcoming chapters. This means that instead End Game will end sooner than I intended. I'm so sorry, but lately I've been wanting to move on to other things and yes, though this may be my last story for this account, I will continue my work elsewhere. I have stories in mind, I never run out of stories to write. Thank you guys so much for reading.**


	10. A Tunnel and Dungeon

**End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley and Maya sat outside the castle and talked. They hadn't been able to take their mind off things and ignore everything that's been going on around them. She loved that once they met with each other, they have over a dozen things to talk about. This made it harder for them to stop talking.

Maya wore a dark green gown and her hair was in an updo. She grabbed her mug and sipped the tea before looking up at the brunette who wore a peach colored, light gown with her hair down. She looked comfortable.

"Your Majesty," a guard spoke before he bowed. "I have important news to tell you."

"What's the news?" Riley asked. She turned her position so that she could face the man.

"You asked to keep you updated on the new law," he spoke. His voice was young and smooth, "Over five hundred have been driven out of the country. And two hundred of them, those who have killed people from Courtley, have been executed."

Riley was surprised, "Over seven hundred Valemore's have been driven out of Mystic?"

"That is correct," he confirmed. "And that's not even counting the amount in Courtley. We expect to hear back from them later this weekend and from the math that has been thrown around, the numbers are expected to double."

Riley nodded and waved him off. She didn't want to turn to Maya because inside she felt bad about what she was doing. She hated to play her cards this way.

"So," she began wanting to desperately change the subject. "What were you saying about Jason?"

Maya gave her a faint smile before she started speaking, "Jason's great. He's amazing..."

Riley felt like she was going to stop there, but she was wrong. She was going to continue and she didn't sound as happy as she normally did.

"...but, lately, I've been thinking about someone else."

Riley released a small gasp, "Maya, who is this?"

She didn't know whether to tell her. Sure Riley was her best friend and they tell each other everything but confessing to her that she was thinking about another man other than the one she is supposed to marry, was a little embarrassing. "Riley - "

"Maya, I want to know. Can you please tell me?"

She looked into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes, "I've been thinking about Josh."

"Josh?" she asked. "The guy you're always with? He's easy on the eyes."

Maya set her cup down and sighed, "It's just that I know in my heart I love Jason, but a part of me hopes that maybe Josh and I might be something more. I know having these thoughts are bad and that it's not a good image on me, but...just...what if?"

Riley didn't mind that Maya was having second thoughts about her relationship with Jason, she found it important because it meant that Maya was starting to feel. She looked at her best friend and grabbed her hand, "Maya, know that you have the right to choose as well. You don't have to be with Jason just because he promises fortune and lands and that he's titled. Follow your heart. I mean you are Maya Hart after all."

 **.:.:.**

"Hey, Lucas," Theo said once he saw him. Lucas was walking down the hallway and he didn't look like he was in a hurry to go anywhere. "Can we talk?"

Lucas looked at his cousin and furrowed a brow, "About?"

He turned to look at the people in the hallway, when he noticed that many people were standing there, talking and playing chess, he decided that he should tell him the news someplace else.

"What is it?" Lucas asked as they moved to a separate room. He began to fear that the news was not good. "What did you find?"

Theo stared at his cousin and watched as he stared expectantly, "It's about Riley. She was seen outside the castle late at night when she shouldn't have. Some say she even left the castle."

"She did?" Lucas asked. "I never felt her leave our bed last night."

Theo looked down at his feet when Lucas said this. He noticed his cousin's reaction but chose to ignore it. He didn't know what had gotten into Theo lately but he did whatever he could to not pay attention to it.

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure its nothing," as he walked away Theo stopped him.

"You know what rumors this can start," he warned. Rumors that regarded monarchs spread like wildfire. Before anyone knew it, the rumors were already halfway through the country and onto the next.

"I know," Lucas answered him before walking away.

 **.:.**

Upon hearing the harsh knocks on her door, Riley chose to open it knowing all too well the person behind it would get a serious yelling at. When the door swung open and she was met with her childhood friend, she felt calmer but still angry. "And who might you be to knock on my door like that?"

Tobias stepped into her room and closed the door behind him, "Why did you leave the castle late at night?" he asked her and watched her eyes widen. "Where did you go?"

"What are you talking about?" she tried to play confused but she knew Tobias wouldn't fall for it. Her friend was smart and not many people realized just how smart he was. "How did you find out?"

"Because you were spotted," he answered. "A handful of maids saw you, how could you not see them?"

She placed her hands on her forehead and turned to the window behind them, "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so embarrassed."

"Other than that you probably just started dozens of conspiracies," Tobias informed. "What do you think people will say about you behind their backs -?"

"I would love to see them try," she scolded. She looked angry and stern - a side of Riley that Tobias had not seen often. "I am a Queen. I will end whatever stupid ideas they spread and fantasize about just so they could see any other woman in the hands of a king. I will not let them!"

Tobias pinched the bridge of his nose and Riley noticed. He didn't like it when anybody got angry or used violence or anger to get through their problems. "What have they been saying?" she asked him confident that some of the rumors have already managed to break out.

"They're saying you sneak out to see the King of Valemore."

She threw her hands in the air because she was agitated. She hated being the center of attention for all the wrong reasons. "What I did is unambiguous, that's it. I just left the castle."

"Then where did you go?" Tobias asked. He seemed to be upset. Riley could hear it in his voice, but she chose to ignore it because he seemed to have moved on from the question. She didn't want to be asked that again because she didn't have a lie to tell. The truth was she snuck out of the castle to meet with the people she was writing too. And she couldn't tell that to anyone because it was a secret. One that could kill her if word got out.

"Listen," he said and she looked at him, "I have an idea."

 **.:.:.**

"Josh," Maya poked his shoulder so that he could turn to her. "What are your plans for tonight?" When she asked this she couldn't help but smile at the way he had reacted to that.

"Nothing," he responded. "Why? Are we going somewhere?"

Maya got lost in the way he said that. She was lost in a maze of thoughts before she realized where her mind was going. "We're going to meet Riley."

"Queen Riley?" he asked, "Her?"

She raised her chin to look at him better, "Who else? I mean she is my best friend after all."

Josh liked his lips and remained standing, "I'll meet her."

"Good," she nodded and then walked away. She made her way through the hall and up the stairs in order to see Jason, "Hi."

"Hey," he smiled at her and set the brush down. He kissed her lips and stared at her for a few seconds, "Riley felt sorry she didn't get to meet you the other time so she wants to try again. Are you in?"

He furrowed his brows, "Queen Riley wants to meet me?"

"Yes," Maya nodded and she wrapped her hands around his waist, "So what do you say?"

He kissed her forehead and then answered her question, "It's a yes."

 **.:.**

"What did you say your name is again?" Tobias asked the servant walking beside him. They were taking a trip to Riley's room. The servant wore her usual gown, very dirty but surprisingly non-smelly clothes. Her hair was in a braid and she had cleaning supplies in her hand.

"Melinda," she answered.

"Well, Melinda, the queen sent for you because she says there is a smell in her room that makes it feel heavy and dirty. She was hoping maybe you can clean it."

"Of course," she responded. Her voice sounded delicate and sweet at the same time. "That's my job."

When they rounded the hall, Melinda and Tobias stopped walking because they saw that Lucas was knocking on her door. Riley opened the door and as soon as she saw him, she kissed him. Lucas picked her up and she closed the door behind him. "Well," he said, clearly knowing what the servant got out of this. His plan all along was to make it seem like Riley and Lucas were still in love and were intimate behind closed doors. He feared that he wouldn't make it on time but he did in the end. "I guess they will be in there for quite some time. I'll send for you when she needs you again."

Melinda nodded and she walked away.

The only reason he brought her was because she was known to be the biggest gossip of all the servants. She could keep no secret and everything she heard, came out through her mouth.

He figured that's what the talk would be about on the following day.

 **.:.:.**

Lucas didn't expect to be greeted like that. He had never thought Riley was capable of kissing like that either, but now that he knew she was, he liked it. He continued to kiss her, his hands tracing her features and curves. He leaned her against the wall and as soon as the door closed, she stopped kissing him. He set her down and she walked towards the other end of the room, "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"What?" she asked, "Nothing."

"Really? That felt like something. You've never kissed me like that, what changed?"

"You're my fiance," Riley told him. She wanted him to know that she kissed him like that even though there was something she was hiding.

He walked closer to her and tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Did you hear the rumors?" He did hear the rumors but he thought they were avoiding that. She told him to avoid the rumors last time so he figured he should do the same this time.

"Where did you go?" he asked once he figured that she did want to talk about it.

Riley stared at the mirror in front of her and looked at Lucas through it. "I went to the village," she answered him as soon as the lie came to her. "I tend to feel lonely on nights so I figured going down to the village and seeing those terrible plays drunken people perform would help me feel better."

"You know that's dangerous," he informed as he rubbed her shoulders. "Riley, if people find out you are there, you could get hurt."

"I know. That's why I go undercover and hide all the time. I didn't think anyone would see me in the castle but I guess some people did. I guess I just need to get over it."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, "You can always talk to me."

She smiled and he continued to kiss her again. Slowly and passionately. "Look, I will do everything to end this rumors. But never forget that I will always be there for you, Riley. I love you, you know that."

Riley looked into his eyes and she felt happy because it warmed her heart. She loved that he had that feeling on her and nobody else did. "I love you too."

"Good," he kissed her this time and picked her up. He threw himself on the bed and Riley landed on top of him, still kissing him.

 **.:.**

Victoria didn't like to visit the dungeon because she had a lot of enemies in there. Some of the men who were imprisoned in there were because she commanded it. She knew how to handle the people she didn't like and at times the only way to do that was to get them in trouble with the law.

She stared at the man to her left and watched as he scoffed when he saw her. The man to her right imitated a gun with his fingers and pulled the trigger in her direction.

She continued to walk. It was a lonely place to be in and one she never wanted to hear about.

Flynn's cell was larger than the rest. He was chained to the wall and looked like he was drained of the energy he had. "You have five minutes to prove your loyalty to Mystic. Go."

He was confused at first but when he realized he had a chance to prove himself, he spoke, "I had a mission to do, Victoria. They were killing everyone who refused so I had to do it. I felt terrible but if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have been able to warn you about him. All those letters I wrote, all those missions Lucas' army completed. I helped you and I am only loyal to Lucas and not to the King of Valemore."

She looked at him, unconvinced.

"What else can I say? How can I prove my innocence?"

"Did you find anything on the king's health? His family? Any secret baby he's hiding? Anything?"

He shook his head no, "I already told you everything I was capable of finding."

It broke her when she realized she wasn't believing him. She didn't know if he was telling the truth and he had no way of finding that out. So, she stood up and turned her back on him. Wanting to leave him there alone.

"Wait, Victoria," he called to her. "There is something I haven't said." he continued to speak when he saw that she was listening, "The king was able to access a map of the tunnels here in the castle. I don't know how and I don't know by who, but I know that he does."

She stared at him blankly before walking out.

 **.:.:.**

Once Victoria made it out of the dungeon, she went back to her office. If the King knew about their tunnels, then they had to do something about it. She had already made plans for that but all the thinking about Valemore got her thinking about something bigger.

Sending spies was risky. If they were caught, they were tortured and eventually it was easy to find where they were from. But sending something else and something bigger than spies was a much better thought.

She watched as Riley walked into her office and then a smirk shaped her lips.

"You wanted to see me," she began and took a seat.

"I'm starting to sense a flaw in these spies that are returning to Mystic," the Queen Mother began. "So I was thinking of starting something new and I would like for us to work together?"

"Together?" Riley asked. She was surprised she had used that word and that she was talking to her about it. She hoped that maybe it could form a new bond between them. "Well, what is it that you're thinking?"

"An organization of woman," she began and Riley was immediately confused, "They are to sleep with noblemen in different countries, specifically Valemore."

"Hold up," she said and stood up from where she sat, "You want to prostitutes?"

"There is no way a nobleman would reject sex from a woman who asks for it," Victoria spoke. "This is how we get information. We strike men from where they are weak."

"That's a terrible idea. Not only is it disgusting, it's dangerous and I will not let you risk these women's life for advantage."

"Our countries advantage is their advantage as well," she argued. "It's not a terrible idea, it's a brilliant one. One that could work and we certainly wouldn't be the first to try it."

Riley argued for what she thought was right and Victoria had many things to say about it. In the end, Riley caved, she knew it was a terrible idea but she had to take a chance because they were in need of an advantage.

"The women need to volunteer," Riley said. She made it specific that the woman could not be forced to join and that they had to do it at their own choice. "You can talk to me through the rest later."

 **.:.**

When Riley was informed about the annual food tasting through Lucas, she thought that people would be tasting food in small amounts. She was wrong. As soon as they walked into the room, they were met with dozens of tables stacked with food.

"Sweet Jesus," she whispered. "That's so much."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple, "C'mon, lets stuff our faces with food."

They approached the nearby table and tasted what looked like a cookie with a puddle of jelly in the middle. "This one's not that bad actually." Lucas leaned in to take a bite of the same cookie she tried, but as soon as he came close to it, he pressed a strand of frosting on her cheek. "Oh, really?"

He laughed once he saw her reaction, "It was tempting."

She swooped a piece of the frosting onto her own finger and pressed it against his nose, he intended to do the same but instead he kissed her on the lips. "You taste just like the cookie."

She smiled at him.

"King Lucas," a guard called from a short distance, when Lucas turned to him the guard gestured for them to talk.

"What is it?" he asked, leaving Riley by the food stands.

The brunette watched as the two talked. She noticed how Lucas stood when someone was going to tell him something and the way he listened. When Lucas returned, she smiled at him. "What did he call you for?"

"Just wanted my permission on something," he answered. "Apparently my mother plans on remodeling the tunnels."

"Tunnels?" Riley asked. She didn't know anything about tunnels.

"You didn't know?" he noticed the way she reacted to it. When he saw her shake her head, Lucas continued, "Our undeground tunnels spread all throughout the castle. They provide a safe way out in case of an emergency."

She furrowed her brows, "If they provide a safe route why would they need to be remodled?"

He looked around him, "Well, they're going to be filled first but the reason they are being changed is because the King of Valemore got his hands on a map. A map to our tunnels and my mother suspects he's gonna use that override the castle.

She clenched her jaw, "Well, will some of them be left open?"

Lucas touched her hand and she turned to him, "Some tunnels weren't drawn on the map for our own protection. There's one in our room, another in the one you were in before and, my moms, Farkle's, Theo's...you get the point."

Riley nods, "I do."

 **.:.:.**

Flynn was released from the dungeon a few hours later. He was covered in dirt, his skin was rough and he looked like he bathed in mud. His left eye was swollen and there were traces of blood left on the right side of his lip. Victoria watched as he stepped out. She was there because she wanted to see him and as soon as she did she felt terrible.

"You're free to go," the guard said.

Flynn touched his wrists because of the shackles. The friction it had created with his skin left a stinging sensation and large red marks. "I did it to blend in," he spoke. He knew she thought he was a traitor and he had already done everything he could to prove he wasn't.

"I forgive you," she said which took Flynn by surprise. "I know who you are as a person. I know you didn't do it because you wanted to."

He gave her a nod and she turned to walk away from him, but she forgot to tell him something. "There will be a physician in your room. He will heal you."

Flynn watched her walk away. He knew that Victoria wasn't as cold as she made herself look. He knew that she cared for people even though she didn't like to show it.

 **.:.**

 _Currently, where we meet is dangerous and unsafe. We will have to meet someplace elsewhere, one where I do not have to leave for a long amount of time and raise suspicions. In two days, we will meet at a different place. West of where we meet, there is a cabin that has been abandoned for weeks now. Meet me there at midnight._

 _Riley, Queen of Courtley_

As soon as Riley finished writing her letter, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. She watched as Farkle walked in, he looked confused and annoyed that he had to be there.

"Why am I here?" he asked her.

"This is my office," she answered. She felt the need of an office since both Lucas and Victoria had one and she didn't. "I felt like I deserved one too, so...here I am."

He closed the door and sat down on a spare chair, "Why did you want to speak with me?"

Riley handed him a rock, "Lucas told me about the underground tunnels. He told me that there is a secret passageway out this room and I know you know the way."

He clenched his jaw, "You want me to draw you a safe way out, don't you? So you can leave and talk to those people you plan on betraying us with?"

"Just draw the path," she commanded. "And don't take too long."

He realized he couldn't argue with her so he approached the bookshelf where the tunnels rested behind of. Riley watched before leaving the room.

 **.:.:.**

Lucas watched as Riley took off her robe. Her nightgown hugged her curves just right and the smile on her lips made him happy. He loved that she was finally comfortable with them sleeping together and that she was open about her feelings more than ever. As she slid into bed, he cupped her cheek and told her he loved her.

"I love you too," she responded. She found herself staring more into his eyes than she normally did. "I think about your promise often. The one where we grow old together and worry about misplacing our specs."

He grinned, "I do too."

She watched as he closed his eyes to sleep and when he did, she blew the light out the candle and the room grew dark.

She wished there was a chance his promise could still happen. But now she knew that promise would never see the light of day.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. It really means a lot to me. What do you think about Riley's betrayal? Do you think she will do something wrong because of it?**


	11. Remorse

**End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley stared at the person on the opposite end of the table. It was morning and the sun was fully out, the birds were chirping and the grass was a bright green. The girl sitting beside him was her best friend. They've been friends ever since they were little, very little.

She was meeting Jason for the first time and she loved the way Maya smiled when she was with him. It was like she became a completely different person, or a much better, happier version of herself.

"Lucas and I grew very close shortly afterward," Jason concluded his story. "He gave me a place to stay and he helped me when I needed it. He's truly a great guy, Riley. I wish you both well."

"Thank you," Riley smiled. She looked down at her bowl of fruit and she continued to eat it. Before their talk could progress, she found a servant staring at her, expectantly. She recognized the woman's face, she must have news to tell her. "What is it?"

"You're wanted in the throne room," she told her, "The king sent for you."

 **.:.:.**

The thing about meetings that Riley truly hated, was that everyone expected her to stand there and look pretty. No one wanted to hear what she had to say they just wanted her to be there because that immediately meant her approval. She hated showing up late just as much as being there.

Everyone except Lucas made a face when she entered, the rest rolled their eyes, some scoffed, others looked at her for a split second before returning to Lucas as if she didn't matter. Lucas, however, smiled when he saw her. As soon as she reached his side, he extended his arm and brought her close to him.

As the nobleman talked amongst themselves, he turned to her and kissed her cheek. "We're discussing our next advancement towards Valemore."

She nodded and then watched as the men returned their attention back to them.

"I was thinking that for now, we focus on this castle. The King of Valemore has gotten a map of our tunnels and we spent a lot of money filling them. We think that for now, we should improve security in the castle. We should start reaching out towards our spies. The ones that have been in Valemore for years now."

The noblemen in the room didn't look convinced and Riley noticed. She wasn't sure Lucas did.

She wanted to say something but Lucas had advised her not to if it meant disagreeing with him. She bit her tongue many times, but eventually, it got the best of her. "Lucas and I previously discussed spreading a famine through Valemore," she only said his name so that he wouldn't get angry. She felt better seeing that the men's faces were intrigued, "We're monarchs, not cowards. We're a first world country just like Valemore. Back home there is a man who knows how to make poisonous gases, I can send for him and he could spread them all over Valemore lands."

Lucas clenched his jaw and stared at Riley. "Spreading the famine means going there. We can't send any of our people knowing that their borders are heavily protected. If Valemore men are legally killed in Mystic and in Courtley then that means the king of Valemore has surely passed a terrible law against us."

"I've mentioned before that Valemore stations their troops with reason. They are placed where they think we will attack. We dock somewhere that's unexpected. It's simple."

Lucas realized that if he said something back, they would continue to talk back and forth and it would start to look more like an argument. He turned to the men and looked at them, they seemed to be catching onto it. "Thank you. That's it for today."

They stood up and walked away. As soon as they were gone, he looked at her.

Riley's hair was in a high ponytail. The remaining hair looked as if it had been freshly unbraided, making her hair look even looking and wavier. "What was that?" he asked. "I thought we discussed this."

"I can't just stay quiet," she informed. She quickly realized that Victoria had stayed behind and that she was siding with Lucas. "What's the whole point of showing up to these meetings?" He didn't answer her question and instead, he walked away. He had other things to discuss and to handle. "Lucas," she called to him. She was angry at him for ignoring her, "Is it because I am a woman?" she asked. "Is that why they want me to say nothing."

Lucas knew there was a day he was going to have to tell her this. He didn't know that it would have to come so unexpected. "It's because of your past with the King that they see you as inferior."

 **.:.**

"And yes, I know that he cares for me and that he knows I will make a great Mystic queen someday, but how will I be able to become one if he won't let me make any decisions?"

Riley turned to look at Theo. She was waiting for his response. She had found comfort in him and he always told her the right things, "You need to talk to him. Work something out, I'm sure he's upset most of the time because you don't tell him your ideas. You say it in front of everybody which makes it look like you two are in disagreement."

She didn't think of it that way. She never talked to him about the change she wanted to make and it was a smart idea. "You're right."

"But," he continued, "I agree with you. Lucas needs to learn that other people have opinions as well. You're smart, Riley. He knows that."

She smiled, "I want him to go through with my idea. It's a brilliant one but I need his approval on it. Talking to him will be difficult, when he's upset he doesn't like listening to other people's opinions. He's stubborn."

"So are you," Theo responded which caught her attention. His smile helped lighten the mood.

"I am not," she defended. "I stick to what I want and there is no problem with that."

"I never said there was."

Riley patted his shoulder before she walked away, and as she did she felt like his eyes were still on her. She didn't mind it at all. She loved how close they have gotten and she was happy that she was able to form a close friendship with someone related to Lucas other than Victoria.

 **.:.:.**

"You're packing?" Maya asked Jason as she entered his room. She laid down on his bed so that she could get closer to him. "What for?"

"I will be spending time away from the castle," he informed. Their eyes met and he noticed she was surprised, "Didn't I tell you?"

She shook her head no. Maya would've remembered if he did because that would have been important. "How could you forget? How long will you be gone for?"

"More than three weeks," he answered her. "I was asked to paint a family portrait and the family lives miles away. They offered my stay and I said yes."

The blonde pouted, "That means I won't see you."

"I know," he placed his hand on her cheek, "But they are paying us a fortune. I figured once I come back we could start making wedding arrangements?"

"Yes," she said in a heartbeat. "I can't wait."

 **.:.**

Victoria watched as Farkle walked into her office. He had gotten much taller and stronger than he looked before. She admired the way he was raised. When he was younger Farkle always asked for permission. Unlike Lucas, he understood how impolite it was to flick food towards other people while they were eating.

"What do you need?"

"You are going to attend a meeting for me. New buildings are going to be added towards the castle and I need you to make sure that the men don't get too creative or go off budget."

He internally rolled his eyes but nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "Take this with you."

He grabbed the papers Victoria pointed at and walked out.

 **.:.:.**

The next day, Riley walked into the throne room knowing that Lucas was there. He was looking down at a few papers placed on a table and the bright sun illuminated through the windows. They were alone.

"Lucas," she called his name and he turned to her. His smile made her feel better. "Can we talk?"

"Actually," he began as he took a few steps towards her, "I have to tell you something. I decided to take your advice. We will proceed with the plans to spread a famine through Valemore. How long will it take the man to get here if we send for him today?"

"There's no need," Riley spoke, "He will be here tomorrow, I already did that."

"What?" he asked.

"I needed to convince you about the famine so I decided to bring him. He will arrive first thing tomorrow morning."

"Riley," his voice was hoarse - as if he was angry. "You couldn't wait till I made a decision?"

"I did so that you could listen to me. You don't listen to me whatsoever. It's like all the sudden I have an idea and when I try to tell you or the nobleman you get upset with me."

He turned his back on her, "Because you can't keep embarrassing me like that. It looks like I can't reach a settlement with my own fiance. From now on you're not allowed to attend these meetings."

"Lucas!" she yelled at him. "You can't do that."

"I can and I did," he looked serious and Riley had not seen this side of him. "I don't want to do this Riley, but I have tried so hard not to."

"The only problem we have here is communication. I have ideas too Lucas, I have opinions and I will not let someone take that from me. I am a queen and if we are going to get married I will not let you tighten your grip on me. I did this because you don't listen to me. You want things to go your way and if you hate me for doing the same then go ahead. My mind was in the right place, if you wish to thing different then go ahead. I could care less about what you say."

Lucas was surprised to hear her say that. She was just as surprised to see her walk away from him. He knew that their arguments rarely happened but when they did they were bad. He just wished this wasn't the one argument that would tear them apart.

 **.:.**

"Excuse me," Maya said and watched as the man turned around, he was easy on the eyes. "You're Farkle, right?"

He furrowed his brows, "Yes." The girl standing in front of him was at his height, she had blue eyes and her long blonde hair fell down past her shoulders.

"My name is Maya. I came here with Riley." Since Riley and Maya were friends, Maya got to travel a lot with her friend. It also meant that she was to receive some wealth as well.

"You're the Lady in Waiting," Farkle said as they shook each other's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

She noticed that he was carrying dozens of rolled up papers with his other hand, "Do you happen to know where the private library is?"

"Actually, that's where I am going to," he chuckled.

"Oh, well, lead the way," she told him and they walked together.

The library was big but comforting. It was stacked with numerous of books, and large windows that let the bright sun in. As soon as they arrived, she took a seat in a nearby chair. Farkle set his things down, some of the rolled up paper fell from the table and onto the ground. As he picked one up, the rest fell.

"Why do you have so many papers?" she asked him.

"The castle, it's months away from being remodeled. There's going to be a new installment and a new set of buildings and Victoria had me take charge of it."

"Can I take a look?" she asked.

Farkle nodded and Maya walked towards him. She looked at the blueprints before staring back at Farkle. "It would be nice if a new route that secures the safety of soldiers when they are battling was included. I mean it's no secret that our countries will be at war soon so that's a great thing to include."

"You're right," he admitted. "That's actually a really good idea. I'll see what I could do."

 **.:.:.**

Riley repeatedly pressed her knuckles against Theo's door creating a knock. She waited for him to open the door and he took a while to get to it. When he finally did, Riley was met with a shirtless Theo.

He had chiseled features and abs, his smooth skin distracted her and when she finally realized what she was doing, she looked up to meet his eyes. "Do you want to go horseback riding?"

Once Theo nodded, they headed out of the castle and got on their horses. The cool wind blew on them and they continued to ride. They rode through vast green lands and through trees, they followed many trails Riley had never seen. He led the way and the views were amazing. She loved that he continued to teach her new thing without his realization.

"Why did you want to go riding?" he asked when he slowed down his horse. He turned to her and saw that she didn't look happy nor sad, it was like she was in the state of in between. "Are you okay?"

"Lucas and I are arguing," she told him. "I don't want to talk to him or see him. I just wanted to get away."

"What happened?" he didn't know if he had asked the right question. Would she get mad?

"I listened to you. I told him that I had opinions to and he got angry because I didn't wait until he made a decision. I took matters into my own hands and he got mad at me for it. This isn't your fault and I don't want you to feel like it is, but you have helped me, more than you know it."

He smiled, "Just doing the right thing."

"But now I don't know how we're going to work through this. I want to get through this but I don't want to talk to him, at least not now."

"Take it easy on him. He's stressed. He likes to think that he's in control of things and that he could fix or overcome anything that comes his way. Take my word for it, he will be apologizing tomorrow morning."

Riley took his word. She knew that she and Lucas would eventually make up, but she didn't think it would be anytime soon. She patted her horse before they continued to ride. Theo was by her side the entire time and she was able to talk with him.

 **.:.**

"Victoria," Flynn called to her. She turned around and their eyes met. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked noticing the opened letter in his hand. She dismissed the people she was with and Flynn watched as they walked away.

"I received this. I think it's from a spy in Valemore. He used the same code I do, the one we were supposed to learn."

"You think someone from Valemore wrote this? A Mystic spy?" she took the letter from him and she noticed that some of the words were in a different writing style. "What does this say?"

"It says that Valemore plans on invading a nearby country to reach closer grounds to Mystic," Victoria looked at him, she was surprised, "He says that the plot should have already started."

"I hate these rats!" she yelled before walking away.

 **.:.:.**

"This," Theo spoke and he turned to look at Riley, "It's my favorite part about Mystic. It's this view right here."

Riley was near the end of a cliff, the ocean below it made loud splashing waves and the sun to her side was going down. It was a beautiful sunset and a nice place to be around when a lot was placed on your shoulders. "You are a great guy Theo," she spoke and it made him smile. "You deserve the best. The only other person who has ever made me feel safe was Lucas and it sucks that we are upset with each other."

"You should try talking to him again. Only this time make sure that you hear his side first, his anger and his feelings. He's easy to talk to when you let him confess how he feels."

She nodded, "I will."

Their eyes met and for a split second, Theo contemplated on telling her how he truly felt for her. If he did, he didn't know what would happen or how she would react. She would tell Lucas and he would respond very dangerously. When he felt like he was threatened, he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure he had an advantage. And now that Lucas is a king, it makes him an advantage right away.

As he turned to look at the ocean one more time, he noticed something different. The ships he had seen before weren't from Mystic, they were from someplace else. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see their flag, but he couldn't. It wasn't until the wind blew in a different direction that he was able to see it. It was a Valemore flag. "We need to go, hurry!"

 **.:.**

Riley and Theo were able to make it to the castle back in time to see that everyone was running frantically through the castle. They reached the throne room where they were sure that Lucas would be. The doors opened and as soon as Lucas noticed them, he approached them. "Where did you both go?" he questioned. He seemed angry. Even angrier now.

"I was with Theo," she answered him. Riley could tell his anger, she realized that if he was going to yell at somebody it should be her.

"I didn't give you permission to leave the castle - "

"I don't need it," she retaliated. "I made it back safely that's all that matters."

He looked at Theo who was prepared to do something like he was seconds away from stepping in case they started arguing. He turned his back on them and returned to the table where Victoria and Flynn were. They were discussing more of the invasion.

"The country they are invading is named Yolse," Flynn began, "It's small and barely seen on most maps. We do however share a border with them so Lucas - "

"Yes, I know. My men are getting ready. They will dock at the border to stop them from entering. Theo," he turned to him. "Go join them. You're leading the attack."

Riley watched as he walked away but was brought back to face then when she heard Flynn speak, "This is their advantage. Now that they have reached closer lands they will be doing whatever they can to invade. If we improve security - "

"Are you serious?" Riley asked. She knew that this time she was interrupting them when she shouldn't have, but if it was wrong then she didn't care. "This is a perfect time to follow through with my plan. We spread the famine, they are focusing all of their attention on attacking Yolse, they are leaving their borders completely defenseless."

"We don't know that," Victoria spoke. "What if we do go through your plan and we get caught? What do we do then?"

"I never said anything about sending an army."

"Then how do you plan on spreading the famine? We need people for that - "

Riley furrowed her brows, "We poison their foods with gases."

"Gases?" she asked.

"The scientist back home, he knows how to make it. His name is Gerald and he's on his way. He will explain more of this when he's here, but I will need you guys to take a chance on me. I know what I am doing and I have the brains for it."

She watched as they all looked at each other. They were making a decision and when Lucas stared at her, she felt hopeful. It took one nod and she knew she was going to have to think of a plan. When he finally did give her a nod, she walked back to her room. She knew that she had a chance to prove herself. She would prove that she had the strength to protect her two countries. And she was going to show them that she is just as fearless as any man.

 **.:.:.**

The next day, Riley heard a knock on her door. She had refused to leave her room until she had a solid plan and she was fully convinced she did. She stood on her two feet and wrapped her hand around the knob before opening it, coming face to face with a messenger. "Your Grace, this was left for you at the front gate."

She took the letter in her hands and thanked him goodbye. While she struggled to get the letter open, Lucas walked in and gave a light tap.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She let out a light gasp because she was caught by surprise. When she turned back to look at him, she hid the letter behind her. "Come in."

The tension was still high between the two and Riley was surprised that he would want to talk to her so soon after their argument.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He closed the door after he entered and took a step closer in her direction.

Riley set the letter down hoping it would help ease his suspicion. "Why are you here?" she asked. Her tone wasn't different, it was the same and she was sure it didn't rise any misunderstanding between them.

His eyes followed her hand's movements and caught sight of the letter, he didn't ask about it considering their situation. "I just wanted to know where you and Theo went last night? I was worried, Riley."

She looked at him and realized that she understood him. He was worried but when he saw her, he grew angry. "I was sad because of our argument and I needed someone to talk to. He and I went out to ride our horses and when we saw the ships we came back."

He sighed, "I don't want us to argue anymore, Riley. I couldn't sleep at all last night because of it." When he sat down on her bed, she joined him. "I'm really sorry."

She looked at him and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry too."

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before Lucas got up and walked away. She was glad that they were able to move away from this and finally be able to start anew.

When the door to her room closed, she turned to the letter and opened it. She was grateful that Lucas didn't ask to see the letter. She immediately recognized that the letter came from the country she was meeting with.

The letter read:

 _The boat should be arriving by the time you're reading this_

 **.:.**

"These are great," Victoria said looking at the blueprints. "What's this here?" She pointed to a long narrow pathway.

"A secure route," Farkle answered. He was showing Victoria about the plans he made for the castle, "It's for the soldiers. In case there is a battle here at the castle, this route leads to a safe space and various places where they have the advantage to kill any enemies."

"It's smart."

He looked at it and licked his lips, "There's also some news I must tell you about."

"What is it?"

"It's about Flynn," he began. "There's word going around that he isn't who he says he is. That he's pretending to be loyal to Mystic but instead he's a double spy."

"That makes no sense - "

"Does it? A guard saw him leave the castle last night. He was heading in the direction of Yolse," he said. "The same man saw Flynn come back a few hours later."

Victoria sat back on her chair and sighed, it was almost like she was expecting it.

"Follow him. From now on you keep an eye on him and if you find anything let me know. I'll have him arrested."

 **.:.:.**

Riley and Lucas walked out of the castle seeing the big ship just outside of it. It had docked on one of their beaches, "What is this?" Lucas asked and he turned to look at Riley. He had his arm wrapped around hers.

"This is the ship," she confessed. "It was filled with Valemore men but they were taken out. My countrymen are in there and they will pose as Valemore men."

He nodded because he was starting to gain an understanding of her plan, "The ship is a cargo ship," he spoke and Riley said yes. "And the food has been poisoned already?"

"Yes. Some of the food in there will be sent to the soldiers in Yolse," she began and she looked at him, "It will kill them and they will not be able to take over. The other half, which will leave as soon as they drop the food there, will go to Valemore and will spread. It will be sold to markets and that will allow the spread of the famine."

Lucas looked at Riley and he noticed that there was something different about her. It was like she was overcome with joy as she spoke.

"It's a brilliant plan," he said.

"I told you. You just had to listen to me."

As they approached the ship, Lucas couldn't help but question Riley's character.

Was she capable of killing people without feeling any remorse?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: What do you guys think about this? Is Lucas right about what he thinks of Riley now? Is something going to happen between Riley and Theo now that Riley and Lucas are starting to distance themselves? Let me know in the review section and thank you guys so much for reading.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	12. Two Kisses and a Latter

**Writers Note: This story will be going on a break in a couple of weeks and I wanted you guys to know ahead of time so you guys aren't surprised when the day comes. I have finished writing the remaining chapters and you guys have a lot coming your way. That includes this chapter because most of you will have a few things to say.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley was staring outside Lucas' window when she heard the news. Her hair was down with two braids that helped hold her hair together, the rest fell to the shoulders of her white gown. It was made just for her and it suit her perfectly. She was thinking about Courtley and the happiness she would bring her mother. Lucas was by her side, sitting on his desk, revising a few papers that were left on his side.

She turned to look at Lucas and saw that his reaction was nowhere near to hers.

"Why aren't you smiling?" she asked. "We should celebrate." When she heard that her plan was successful she felt like she had achieved something no one else had done. When she first came up with the idea of spreading the famine, she felt like it was a ginormous and desperate reach, but it didn't look that way. It was a brilliant strategy.

Lucas didn't tear his gaze from the paper he was reading. Instead, he replied in a not so happy tone, "I don't celebrate death, Riley."

"That's not what this is," she responded. Her mood wasn't the same as before. Sure, her plan killed a few people but Riley didn't understand why he was so down about it. She refused to believe that he was angry at her because her plan had actually worked.

"Then what is it?" he asked. His tone didn't come out the way he wanted it too. Instead, he sounded upset with her.

Riley didn't want to get angry, but she had. "We have failed so many times and that's because you can't think of anything. Don't hate me for planning something that actually worked."

She walked out and left his door open so that he could understand that she too was upset now.

 **.:.:.**

Lately, Victoria hadn't been leaving her office because she had been working on many things. This meant that any time Farkle found about about something, he had to walk towards her office to tell her. When he entered, he saw that she was expecting him. "Flynn has been making a few trips in and outside of the castle late at night. I took the time to follow him last night and he made a trip to the village, the one just south of here."

"What did you find?" she asked him.

"I didn't, but I plan on finding out tonight," he spoke and she nodded.

Victoria waved him off and when the door was open, she called the guard in. He stepped in with expectant eyes and awaited for her to speak.

"Send a messenger, I need one."

"I can't, Queen Mother, they've all been taken."

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean? We have dozens of them. Who's requested the most?"

"Riley, Queen of Courtley," he answered and she politely dismissed him soon after. She couldn't help but realize that Riley had been using them too much in the past couple of weeks.

 **.:.**

Maya looked at Josh and then smiled. When he noticed the smile, he asked her about it but she didn't answer him. Instead, she continued to walk. When they were alone, he stopped her and looked at her. "What was funny?" he asked, he was very close to her now and he didn't want to move away from her. He loved being able to hold her and to be able to look into her blue eyes without ever wanting to look away. "I'm glad I am able to make you laugh without even trying," he told her when the moment became quiet. "Every smile of yours reminds me of just how beautiful you are." Normally he would feel embarrassed about flirting, but since he found her, his confidence had completely taken over.

Maya's cheeks became a shade of pink and she couldn't help but smile even more. The thing about Josh was that he was able to make her feel something she knew she shouldn't be feeling. She knew she shouldn't be wanting to be touched by him, but she did.

"Maya, there's something I need to tell you," he said as if he was compelled. His voice was soft and hopeful. His eyes barely left hers and she liked it. "I have feelings for you and...I have for a really long time now."

She didn't expect for him to tell her this. Sure, she had been suspicious of his feelings but she never thought he would confess them. Especially at this time, when she was not expecting it one bit.

"I know you are going to marry Jason, but...I felt like you deserved to know."

His brown eyes looked lighter in the sunlight. He looked handsome and confident and as if he had everything figured out.

She noticed that she had stayed silent for a while now. Not saying anything but just staring at him. She tried to speak but she couldn't, it was like her words were being silenced without her trying.

He looked at her expectantly but then he figured she wasn't going to say anything. Looking down at his feet, he spoke, "I'll give you time to think about it."

As he walked away, Maya found the strength inside her to grab his shirt and pull him back to her. As soon as their eyes met, she muttered something that he could not hear and before he knew it, Maya had kissed him.

She didn't stop kissing him until he placed his hand on her cheek. His smooth skin sent chills up and down her back and the hair on her neck stood tall.

Slowly pushing him away, she looked into his brown eyes and he looked into hers. She had never been so sad and sure about something. She chose to walk away because she needed time to think about what she had done. She wanted to understand why she felt that way about Josh when she so gladly wanted to marry another.

 **.:.:.**

Night had arrived and Farkle was getting ready to follow Flynn. He slid his sword through his holder and picked up his bag. His bag was filled with food and anything he could use in case of an emergency. He grabbed his cloak and placed it over his shoulders before walking out of his room.

When he closed the door and stepped into the hallway, he noticed that he had seen someone from the corner of his eye.

He decided to follow because he was curious. It didn't take him long to realize that the person he had seen was Riley. And she was walking towards her old room.

"What are you doing?" he asked the second she placed her hand on the door.

Riley jolted at the sound of his own voice. She turned around to look at him and he looked like he was about to leave the castle. "What are you doing?" she questioned him, standing her ground.

"I was just about to leave on an overnight mission," he told her expressing the matter that he had nothing to hide. "And you?" he asked, bringing the subject back to her. "Your bedroom, the one you share with Lucas, is back there," he jerked his thumb in the direction of the room.

She didn't answer him.

"I know what you're up to," he finally said. He remembered the time when she asked him to draw a safe way out of the maze of tunnels hidden in her room with a rock. He decided he shouldn't waste any more time so he left her to do whatever it was she was going to do.

It didn't take Farkle long to spot Flynn leaving the castle. He followed slowly behind him even though Flynn was riding his horse pretty fast. He was able to see the man he was speaking with even though the night was dark and all he could hear were mumbles.

He expected to be there for a few minutes, but the talk was brief and fast. They went their separate ways but when Flynn turned around, he spotted Farkle.

He wasn't able to hide on such a short notice but he had to stay where he was. He couldn't move.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Victoria's orders," he informed him. The look on his face helped him understand that he wasn't so surprised to hear it. He knew that Flynn wasn't a violent man and there would be no need for threatening each other. "What are you doing?"

Flynn turned his horse to face him, "I'm a spy, remember? Just doing my job."

"Behind her back?" he had hints of accusation laced in his tone. "Why don't you tell me who that man is?"

"He's from Valemore," Flynn looked away. His eyes went to the man he was previously talking to make sure he was nowhere near. "Most Valemore nobles and anyone living in the castle are starting to withdraw their support from the war because their king has gone mad. They say that he's up late at night yelling at his soldiers. He doesn't let them sleep, eat...he's...killing them without even noticing it."

"How did you start meeting with them?"

"I knew them when I was in Valemore. But since you are here now, you'll be the first to know that I have important news to reveal to Victoria."

 **.:.**

Riley snuck back into her room after leaving. The night was dark, almost on the eve of morning. She didn't want to wake Lucas up so she did her best to stay absolutely quiet. He was a light sleeper and anything was capable of waking him up. She closed the door very, very slowly and mentally thanked the door for not being as loud as she expected.

She pressed her forehead against the door because she was told of the dangers she was going to face. If she wished to continue meeting with people behind Lucas back, she would need to continue lying to him. She turned around and expected to see Lucas in their bed, he wasn't. Her eyes widened and when she heard his voice coming from the corner of the room, she turned to it. He was sitting on his desk, staring at her.

She had never seen him so angry to a point where he looked as if he was about to hit something. "You're awake?" her voice was hoarse, her breaths growing thick with terror.

"Where did you go?" he questioned.

"To the bathroom," the lie came naturally to her. She had mentally placed herself in this situation before and thought of the many lies she could tell him in order to sound convincing. She was smart enough to know what she would have to do in order to maintain her secret escapades a secret.

"The bathroom?" he questioned and stood up. He was walking towards her very angrily, "I've been awake for over half an hour. Where did you go?"

Riley didn't like the way Lucas was responding. Sure, she knew that she had snuck out to do something he would've gotten mad at. But to Lucas, he didn't know where she went. She could've gone to the kitchen, she could've had a servant prepare her a meal because she was hungry, she could've done anything normal which makes Lucas reaction unnecessary.

"Are you asking me as a concerned fiance or as a jealous one?"

He took a step back and tightened his jaw, "That's not an answer," he told her firmly. "Where did you go?"

"Answer my question first," she told him. Her eyes didn't leave him. Lucas was expressing annoyance and hostile emotions while Riley remained calm. She didn't understand why he was responding the way he did and she didn't like it.

"Okay," he nodded, "As a concerned fiance."

She looked into his eyes and felt a drift between them. Something about the way he said that made her realize that there was something about Lucas she didn't like. That maybe that specific thing about him could jeopardize their future marriage. "I went to the bathroom." She remained strong on her lie for two reasons. 1) she had already told him that reason. And 2) it was a reason that would not require much explanation.

"Were you with Theo?" he finally asked. It was why he had been so angry in the first place. He could see that his cousin felt some type of way over Riley and he didn't want to reach the conclusion that he may love her too.

"Theo?" she questioned. "Why would I be with him?"

"Becuase that's what you've been doing all this time? Where ever he is, you're there. Where ever you are, he's there!"

"Why does it upset you so much?" she asked finally walking away from him and to the other corners of the room.

He didn't answer her question. "Did you leave the castle?" he cut right to the point. He had been hearing talks about Riley leaving the castle secretly without any guards.

Her eyes widened because of the way he said it. It was like he knew what she was doing but refused to believe it. "I was with Theo," she finally said. She was willing to say anything to avert the conversation from where it was heading.

When Theo's name left her mouth, Lucas grabbed the vase on the desk and threw it towards the wall behind him. He placed a hand on his forehead and walked back and forth. "What did you guys do?"

"I knew it," she said. Seeing his reaction only fueled her anger. "You're jealous of him! You think that we're hiding a relationship from you, admit it!"

Lucas turned to look at her, he didn't say anything because he didn't have to. Riley already knew.

"The day I am unfaithful to you, you will know," she said. She said this because she would tell him if she ever felt some sort of affection for someone else. "Theo is my friend, I am allowed to have friends, you know. I'm allowed to see them - "

"At this hour?" he nearly yelled. "What do you think people will say if they see you two? It certainly won't be anything kind - "

"I am so tired of having to please everyone. I don't give a damn about my reputation in Mystic - "

"What about Courtley?" he questioned. "You are already disliked by some of your people - "

"I am disliked because I am a woman!" she finally snapped. "You don't know how difficult it is. With every man I am seen with, there will be talks about people saying that we're secretly having sex behind everybody's back. Those people you mentioned are the same people that don't want to see a crown on my head. They would rather see me hang than to sit on a throne."

Lucas bit his tongue not because he wanted to stop himself from saying something, but because he didn't have anything to say at all.

"Answer this," she began and their eyes met. "Did you throw that vase because you thought I slept with him?"

He shook his head no. "Some will."

Riley walked passed him and intentionally pushed him. She was walking towards the door and when Lucas noticed this, he stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here."

He looked at her, staring her bravely in the eyes and when he saw that Riley wasn't backing down, he looked away. He released his grip on her and watched her walk away from their room. He had learned that they handle things best when they give each other space.

And he hoped that's what they needed.

 **.:.:.**

 _I write to you because there is no way I will be able to gather the strength to ever tell you this._

 _Lately, since you've been gone, I've felt alone. I've felt abandoned and misplaced;_

 _I've been craving the touch of another and it isn't fair that we're engaged while I continue to feel a form of affection for someone who isn't you. You're an amazing person Jason, but our love just wasn't meant to be._

 _I wish you the best, but our engagement cannot continue._

 _I hope you can understand how sorry I am and how much I will always care for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Maya Hart_

She took a deep breath and set her pen down. The early morning light illuminated her room and helped fix her mood. As she re-read it, she found it hard to actually be able to give this letter to the messenger. She never thought that she would ever do something like that. It was unlike her and something she was never capable of doing.

But in order to achieve her own happiness, her own love and familly, she was capable of anything.

She touched the edges of the page and folded it neatly in the way she would do to a letter. "Guard," her voice was low but loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door. "I need you to send this letter for me."

 **.:.**

"What's this news you've been meaning to tell me?" Victoria asked as both Flynn and Farkle stood right in front of her desk. She looked at the two who were equal in height but different in postures and appearances. "Talk."

"The King of Valemore...he...he's been killing the mentally ill in his country," Flynn told her. Judging from her reaction, it was something she did not know about. "He's gone mad. He believes that getting rid of them will help them win this war."

Victoria looked at the both of them, "Does everybody know about this?"

"No," Flynn responded. "He knows that what he's doing is morally wrong and that most countries will withdraw their support, so he's doing it in secret. The point is that nothing will stop him from continuing."

She smirked, "I guess that leaves us, Mystic, to be the ones to get the word out. I know how to spread rumors faster than wildfire." She turned to look at Farkle, "Find an available messenger, I will write a letter to Courtley explaining their task, if you can't find one, you will be running the errand. Understood?"

He nodded before walking out of the room.

Flynn stayed behind and looked at her. She didn't look at him but he didn't want to leave. He knew there was still something they needed to talk about and it was something she wanted to avoid. "Are we okay?" he asked.

She looked at him for a brief second. As she returned to the papers on her desk, she shook her head no.

"What can I do so that you won't be upset with me?"

She froze for a second thinking about the many favors she could have done. One, in particular, did make her stop and think. "Okay," she began. Her eyes met his, "Most of the messengers have been taken by Riley, Confiscate one of her letters and then you will be forgiven."

"Why would I do that?"

"That's not for you to know," she deadpanned. "So...will you do it?"

He looked at her and then took a step back, "I will do it." She smiled at him and he left her office.

 **.:.:.**

"Theo?" Riley called. His room wasn't far from where she was staying and she felt the need to talk to him. She had been inside his room before and she had seen the amazing portrait hanging on the wall beside his bed. She had always wanted to ask him about it but she never got the chance too. As she closed the door behind her, she realized he hadn't said anything so she tried again. "Theo?"

"Here," he said. She reached him just in time to see that he had placed something in his desk he didn't want her to see. She furrowed her brows but decided to ignore it.

"Can we talk?"

The more and more she saw him, the more she realized that she could go to him for anything. It was like he could be trusted even with her deepest secrets and she didn't mind it. They sat on his bed and talked for minutes. He listened and was able to understand her point but a part of him did wonder where she went. Anyone would want to know.

"Do you need me to talk to him?" he asked seeing her sadness. It was clearly taking a toll on her and she was still upset.

"No," she said almost urgently - a part of her looked frightened. "That will only make it worse."

"Why did it escalate so quickly?" he looked at her somehow wanting to see if that would give him any answers. "He's not the person to get angry like that."

She played with her hand, "You're right...but, lately, he and I have been arguing. And he thinks you have feelings for me."

Theo was taken aback by what she said. He never thought that he had made it obvious enough for him to start catching onto it. He looked at the wall in front of him trying to avoid eye contact with her. He didn't know what to say.

"I know," she spoke. "He's...he's just jealous and he's searching for something to get me upset. I just want you to know that I know it's just an idea in his head, but he knows better than to treat you any different."

He looked into her brown eyes and struggled to tell her that Lucas wasn't wrong. That he did have feelings for her and he wanted to be with her no matter what. But he could find the strength or courage to do so.

"I just wanted to let you know."

Riley stood up from his bed and walked out of his room. She couldn't help but feel like something was happening. Like a change was coming. Telling Theo what Lucas thought made her feel weird in a way she didn't understand. It was like something inside her took a personal offense because she was accused of something she knew could be true.

She turned to look at him once more time. He didn't realize he was staring but he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

She didn't know why because she had already closed the door before any questions could come to her.

 **.:.**

A few hours after Riley spoke with Theo, she decided to talk with Maya who had not known about her argument with Lucas. They were best friends and she was surprised she hadn't told her. She knew that they have both been starting separate lives in Mystic and that they were both busy, but she wanted to see her.

When she did, it seemed as they both had news to tell each other. Riley told her about her argument with Lucas and why it escalated, she told her that he was being jealous and that they need to talk things out because that's how they fix a relationship that isn't meant to be broken. Riley responded by telling her that she didn't want to see him and that she thought it was best to spend time away from him for a while.

Maya told her about Josh and Jason when they were in a moment of silence. Riley was surprised to be hearing this considering that she had met Jason and thought that he was perfect for her. Maya looked so in love with him and to hear her saying that she wanted to be with someone else instead surprised her.

"Are you sure?" she asked as a wave of shock washed over her. "Do you know what you feel?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded. "I'm sure. I know I do."

"When will you tell him?" she queried getting closer to Maya. "When will you tell Jason?"

She was instantly reminded of the letter she wrote. "I already did. I sent it this morning."

"Sent what? A letter?" Riley asked.

"Yes. I sent him a letter because he's not here. He's on a trip and it should be getting there in a few days. I don't know how he's going to react or if he's going to hate me for what I did - "

"Breathe," Riley advised. "It's okay to feel, Maya. It's okay to follow your heart."

"Yes, you've told me many times but I can't help but wonder how this will hurt him? And I don't know if my relationship with Josh will work out. All I know is that I am taking a chance that could potentially ruin me."

Riley leaned her head on her shoulder to show her that she was there for her. That she could help her through anything and that she would stay there through thick and thin. "There will be thousands of guys lining up to meet you the day you fall out of love with someone. But God forbid," she joked and they both laughed. She looked into her eyes and saw a different Maya. This Maya was longer a teenage girl who fantasized about feeling in love, this time, she was in love and was living what she dreamed about ever since she was a little girl.

And Riley couldn't help but admire her for that.

 **.:.:.**

 _My fiance is starting to suspect of my secret escapes during the night. He feels me leave our bed, he feels me grow distant and it is not hard for me to tell that he wants to plan something that can potentially catch us red handed._

 _I fear that he will act on what he suspects so I am here to inform you that we must be discreet._

 _And plan something to avoid being caught._

Riley wrote this letter in a matter of seconds. She didn't want to take much time writing it because she wanted to get the word out as soon as possible. She had a personal messenger all to herself because many of the previous ones had not returned yet. She gave the letter to him who quickly was on his way.

As she watched him go, she feared for her own safety. She felt like a criminal committing a crime against the man she loved. It was tough for her because her conscious and her heart constantly fighting with each other.

She tended to listen to the one she knew was right for her personal advantage.

 **.:.**

Flynn watched Riley's messenger walk out of her room and towards the outside of the castle. He followed because he had a task to complete for Victoria in order to gain her trust. The messenger was short and looked funny, but he was known for completing his tasks faster than anyone else.

He reached into his pocket and felt the squared piece of paper. He was ready to approach him.

"Messenger," he called out and the man turned around.

"I just spoke with Queen Riley," he lied. "She gave you the wrong letter and she advised me to give you the right one," he pulled out the paper in his pocket, "She meant to give you this one."

The man nodded and swapped the letter. He didn't expect it to be that easy and he thought that he would have to end up bribing him with money, which, fortunately, he didn't.

He felt the letter on his hands and smiled. Victoria would surely forgive him.

 **.:.:.**

Riley stared at her old room and sighed. Ever since she and Lucas argued, she's felt the need to stay away from him. She told her servants to move her stuff into her old room because she would be staying there for a short period of time.

A part of her was upset with herself because she responded to their argument drastically. She knew that leaving him like this would hurt him and that was why she did it. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going to put up with his jealousy or anger.

Her old room was so quiet she felt alone. She felt like she was in a place where no one existed and, although, it was temporary, she couldn't help but think of all of her secret schemes.

She was betraying Lucas and every time she thought about it, she felt herself grow cold and distant.

Her door opened it took awhile for someone to walk on, once someone did, she realized it was Theo. Theo looked anxious and nervous, he looked around the room and when he noticed her, he closed the door behind them. "It's true," he uttered and Riley raised a brow.

"What is?" she asked.

"Everything he said," he confessed. "Everything."

Riley was still confused but it didn't last long. She quickly realized that he was talking about Lucas and about what Lucas suspected. She didn't know how to react. He had confessed his true feelings for her.

When the thought came over her, she didn't know what to do or how to act. He looked at her like he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was happy to have told her.

"I lied to you, Riley. I lied to everybody. It's just that you're beautiful. You - you bring this light that I can't get enough of. I can't stop thinking about you. I-I can't get you out of my head."

Riley looked away from him and sat down on her bed. A tear rolled out of her eyes and she let out a deep breath.

He didn't know what to do so he took a seat next to her. He felt much better now that she knew how he felt and he was glad she knew because a part of him always wanted her to.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

Riley looked at him and their eyes met. She felt a connection with him and she couldn't lie to herself. He was good looking and kind. Anyone who was fortunate enough to be loved by him was in good hands.

She felt the need to touch his cheek. To be able to feel something and to know if she could be in love with him the same way he was with her.

His eyes were filled with passion and he made her feel a certain way. "Kiss me," she said.

He wasn't sure he heard her right, but he took his chance and he did. He kissed her. He felt her lips, her touch, her warmth. As soon as their lips touched he knew what he felt for her was real. It wasn't just a simple crush like the many he had before, but a real one. A love that he was blessed with.

 **.:.**

Flynn opened the door to Victoria's office and smiled. The smile clearly irritated her but as soon as he set the letter down on her desk, a smile of her own appeared. Riley's letter was now on her desk. She looked at the letter and picked it up. Riley had been keeping many secrets and she was close to finding out what it was.

She set the letter down and looked at him.

Standing up and walking towards him, she untied his shirt and kissed him. This continued until they were both fully undressed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Were you guys expecting that? Maya and Josh? Riley and Theo? And what do you think will happen now that Victoria has Riley's letter? Thank you guys so much for reading and let me know what you guys think. I want to know.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	13. Mallais

**End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley and Lucas stood next to each other. They barely touched or talked but rather listened to the man talking in front of everybody. Riley's gaze occasionally shifted towards Theo's and every time their eyes met, she looked away. This continued until Lucas' hand accidentally touched hers.

She felt her body stiffen and she took a small step away from him.

"Last night marked the day Valemore publicly declared war against us," the war general that Riley once disagreed with, spoke. "Since their secret is out and most people know that Valemore has been killing it's people within their country, a handful of them have withdrawn their support and sided with us."

"Mystic, Glynbeck, Asdiae, Hideo, and Courtley have already declared war on Valemore," Lucas began. "We have agreed to wait until they attack one of us first, that's when he will send troops to invade."

Riley stepped forward and spoke, "Quotae and Chousei have allied themselves with Courtley and decided to help aid us during the war. We will also resume our plans to invade Mallais, a city in Valemore."

Men all around them started to cheer and Riley fell confident about their planning. A man from a short distance called out her name and she turned to him, "Do both Mystic and Courtley have enough men to carry out this plan?"

She didn't know what to say because the truth would spread fear. They didn't have enough men, in fact, they were really short on men. When they realized she couldn't formulate an answer, she turned to Lucas.

"That's for us to worry about," Lucas began. "But I can assure you the problem will soon be handled."

As soon as the meeting was over, Lucas was pulled to the side to discuss a few things. As he talked, he noticed that Riley was quick to walk over to Theo's side and talk to him.

He stared at them and waited for one of them to walk away but they didn't. Riley turned to look around the room and when she stared at him, she looked away and continued talking to Theo.

She knew that Lucas had mixed feelings about Theo at the moment, but it didn't stop her from talking to him.

It was almost like she wanted him to get angry.

 **.:.:.**

When the meeting ended, Victoria immediately walked back to her office. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that Tobias had followed.

"And what do you want?" she asked as she casually clasped her hands with each other.

"I want to talk to you," he answered her question as if they were normal friends. He sat down on the seat in front of hers and talked, "There's something you haven't thought about that I have."

She chuckled because that was rare. It was no secret that the two didn't like each other. At times they were equally as smart and sometimes they used their smartness to compete against each other. "What is it?"

"Why is the King of Valemore trying to get rid of his own people?"

She stared at him as though his question was the most obvious thing, "That's what we're trying to find out."

"It's simple!" he eagerly exclaimed. "His country is losing money. By getting rid of the people that need help, he has more resources to use for the war."

Victoria did not think of this. She was somewhat happy that it made sense and that this could be a huge possibility. She stared at him and for the first time felt proud of his presence and of his thinking.

"Spread a rumor that Valemore ran short on supplies. That they are powerless," he suggested and felt proud of himself for thinking of this plan.

"Not bad," she confirmed. "Now get out."

Theo nodded before walking out. When he closed the door, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He looked at the center of the envelope and read: Riley Matthews. Below her name was the code x9v3n7m2. He didn't know why Victoria had a letter such as that one but he hoped she wouldn't suspect he took it. He slipped it back into his pocket and continued to walk.

 **.:.**

Josh looked at the blonde beside him and internally smiled. He agreed to meet with Maya because he figured she wanted to talk about their kiss, but she hadn't said anything in three minutes. He felt awkward and upset that he didn't know what to say, but a small part of him did like the fact that the awkwardness was happening.

When he started laughing out loud, Maya looked at him as though he was crazy. "What's so funny?"

"This," he gestured towards the space between them. "All of this."

Maya was angry he was laughing at first and she hated that he didn't feel one inch of guilt. She wanted to walk away but the more she heard him laugh, the more and more she wanted to join him.

Eventually, she did and she couldn't stop.

"In all seriousness," he said once the laughter was starting to die down. "I'm glad you want to talk about it."

His eyes were on hers and she felt comfortable with it. When she wrote the letter to Jason, she felt like she was doing something terrible. She ended an engagement to pursue something that she wasn't too confident about.

"We kissed because we felt like there was something going on and I want you to know that I am okay with wanting to investigate those feelings," she said while she played with her hair. The look on Josh's face brought emotions that she had never felt before. She felt tempted to do more than just kiss him. She waited for him to say something and when he stepped closer to her, she held her breath.

His hands went down to grab hers and his eyes never left hers, "I want this just as much as you do."

Maya couldn't contain her smile. She felt like she was finding a new happiness she didn't know was around her all this time. She felt his hands touch her cheek and when he leaned in, they kissed.

 **.:.:.**

"So you're really doing this?" Theo asked as he watched Riley unpack her things. She was now going to be sleeping in a different room from Lucas. He watched as she set a few things down on her desk and as she walked towards the other side of her room to look for something he could not see.

She went back to the side of her bed and organized some of the stuff that rested there. When she looked up to talk to him, she stopped because Lucas had walked in.

"Theo," he said and gestured towards the door. Lucas was signaling for him to leave.

He turned to look at Riley and when she nodded, he walked out.

"What are you doing?" he asked very sternly.

"Unpacking," she answered unbothered by the fact that Lucas was mad.

"Riley, this isn't your room. Your room is with me."

"Not anymore. I asked to be moved because we are arguing. I made sure to tell all the servants."

Lucas felt like slamming her door but instead, he closed it softly. When the door was closed he walked towards her, "Why did you tell them that? Especially now. We're at war and the last thing our people need is to know we're mad at each other."

She didn't answer him, instead, she focused on organizing her room. She could see he was impatient. He wanted to hit something and she didn't feel comfortable being alone in the same room with him. "The last thing they need to hear is that we don't have enough men. You're the king, aren't you?" she asked. "Get on it."

He took a step back from her and she noticed the muscle in his jaw tighten. After a few seconds of silence, he released a low, steady breath and spoke, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say that and I know I messed up."

She looked at him surprised that he had apologized. She wasn't ready to hear it from him. "You're forgiven," she answered. "But I'm still mad at you."

"What?" he questioned. "When will you move back in?"

"I'm not."

"Riley," he sighed. He was growing impatient. "What do you want me to do? What will make you less upset with me?"

"Nothing!" she finally yelled at him. "You accused me of seeing someone else when it wasn't true. Are you really that insecure? Do you really think I would do that to you?"

She realized she was being a liar. Her anger was coming from an accusation that wasn't true at the time.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just jealous, but this is overreacting, Riley. Telling people about our arguments is overreacting. Leaving the castle without telling me was just stupid. And you still haven't told me where you went!"

"If you wish to remain angry," she began, "Go ahead. I could give a damn about what you think of me."

Tobias entered Riley's room just in time to see Lucas was out. He looked upset, but he didn't have the time to ask her about it. Instead, he handed her the letter.

"What is this?" she asked. She wasn't in the mood to read anything.

"Look at it," he instructed.

When she did and she realized it was her letter, her eyes widened. "How did you get this?"

"Victoria had it," he closed her bedroom door. "I took it before she could see it."

"She didn't open it? Did she read it?"

Tobias shook his head no, "The letter is still intact and the seal hasn't been broken." Seeing the worry in her face, he decided to ask her why she was so scared. "What's in the letter, Riley? What's the code?"

"Why does she have it?" Riley asked completely ignoring his question.

"I need you to tell me what is in the letter," he said in a clear tone. "Because all I hear is that your hiding something."

"I can't tell you, Tobias. That's just it."

"I don't need to remind you we have the same cipher, do I?" he said and she sighed. If Tobias had the same cipher it meant that he could figure the code which meant he would find out about her plan.

She made sure the door in her room was closed and that no one could hear what she was about to say. She looked at him and then took a deep, but much-needed sigh. "I'm betraying Mystic."

 **.:.**

It took Theo a while to understand what Riley meant. He felt like if he was frozen for a few seconds, not wanting to admit what he had heard her say. As Riley's eyes began to tear up, he couldn't help but think that maybe she was forced into doing this, but the sense of betrayal she was giving him made him think otherwise. "

"Dalaeo has promised that I become the ruling Queen of Mystic and themselves if I carry on with this plan. All I need to do is provide enough evidence for them to be able to take over. I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it, but I've been caught. Twice now and one of them was by Lucas. He doesn't know what I'm doing, but I can't help but think that he will figure it out soon."

"Then why don't you stop?" he suggested. "You don't need to do this - "

"Answer this," Riley began and she stepped closer to him. "Do you think both Mystic and Courtley are prepared for a war against Valemore?"

Tobias didn't answer but he was sure Riley knew. They weren't ready, not yet. "That's why you're doing this?"

"I have a country to protect. If I die or if I am stripped of my power, I will be the last of the Matthews bloodline to ever become a monarch. It is a dangerous world we live in, but it is most dangerous to those who don't do what it takes to survive."

"How long has this been going on?" Their eyes met. "Did you ever plan on telling me - "

"Telling you will kill you," she confirmed. "Now that you know my secret you will become a suspect if anyone in this castle finds out. They gave me strict orders and that was to tell nobody, you can be killed."

"I managed to survive the assassination of my entire family. How do you think I've made it this long without being targetted? It's because I watch my own back. I know people and I know my ways...don't be so quick to underestimate me."

She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, "You're one of my best friends - if you get hurt in any way because of this I don't know what I will do."

"My safety matters," he confirmed, "But what matters more is your reign, I can help you but I will need to know the people who are aware of the plan."

"Farkle," she answered him. "Just Farkle."

 **.:.:.**

A few hours later, Riley stared at her window and looked at the view of the river. She had never been but it looked absolutely beautiful in the night sky. Her hair was on her neck and she felt like she was chocking on the guilt that was fighting its way to come out. She turned around to look at him. He looked hopeful and she looked scared. "If we're going to do this, it needs to be kept secret."

Theo approached her from behind and rested his chin on her collarbone, "Do you feel bad about this?"

She turned around to look at him. Being this close to Theo made her feel excited as if she was getting away with something. Her hand touched his chin and then a small smile shaped her lips, "I don't."

He licked his lips before kissing her. Theo had waited a really long time to be able to do this and now that he got the chance to he didn't want to stop. Riley was giving him a chance and he was willing to take that chance in a heartbeat. Both their lives were on the line, but that only made it much more interesting.

 **.:.**

Victoria looked at the woman standing in front of her. She eyed them and looked at them from top to bottom, wanting to know if they were perfect for the mission. When she didn't find anything wrong, she returned to her spot, which was in front of them.

"Your job is to sleep with the nobleman," she began. This organization she was running managed to maintain some of the best women in the entertainment industry. The ones who worked in brothels had the experience and managed to teach the others well. "Nothing more nothing less. You are to spread the rumors that Valemore has run out of their resources. That they are on the brink of losing their money. I know many leaders who will kill at the chance to have the opportunity to buy lands there. Some of you will be shipped to many different countries, you are brave for doing this but do not miss the returning deadline. Which is exactly one month from now. You will be informed of this but failed to make it back on time will mean you must find your way back on your own. Was I clear?"

The woman nodded and walked towards the ship waiting to leave.

"Are you confident about this?" Flynn asked her.

She turned to look at him and then back to the ship, "Never underestimate the power of a whore. Just you wait."

 **.:.:.**

The next day, just before the sun rose, Riley was rushed into the throne room. When she was awakened by the guards, her immediate thought was that someone had broken into the castle, but they quickly told her that Lucas had news to tell everybody. She nodded and got dressed.

Once again, when she entered the throne room, she was the last to arrive.

Dozens of noblemen and dukes waited in the room and it wasn't until she entered that Lucas started to speak. He looked very angry and she couldn't help but think that her secret was revealed.

"Last night," he began, "Valemore ships docked on our borders to dispose of hundreds of dead bodies. Most of these bodies were mutilated, decapitated, and castrated. They spread all throughout our beaches - being eaten by animals and rodents. Not only is this cruel in nature itself, to treat humans like trash, but they think that just because we're at war, it makes it okay for them to see us as landfill. Every person that now rests lifeless on this cold day, has been taken from their family, from their home simply because they are not healthy enough. We vowed to wait until Valemore publicly invaded one of our Allies, and with the voice of my fellow trustees, we have decided to see this as an attack. We want you to know that we will be discussing our retaliation and re-improving our invasion of Mallais."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: What do you guys think? Two more chapters before End Game goes on a break. I am not done yet but when I return with new chapters they will lead to the finale. Thank you guys so much for reading and do not give up on Rucas. I like to work in mysterious ways.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	14. Don't Get Caught

**Writers Note: Thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out that I had mixed up Theo and Tobias a lot, I knew that was going to happen and I apologize. I did re-read this chapter and I made there were no mistakes. But PLEASE tell me if this happens again, I am SO sorry.**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

The green grass and bright morning helped ease Riley's sadness. Just yesterday, Lucas had told them about the hundreds of bodies that were dropped off along Mystic's beaches. She didn't want to believe it, but when Theo told her all about it, she felt broken.

He described the way they looked and he wanted to stop because he feared that Riley would be traumatized by it, but she refused to stop listening. She wanted to know every single detail.

To show everyone that they would be honoring the lives lost, they decided to host a respectful get-together so that people all over the castle understood the tragedy.

Riley wore a long peach-colored gown that fit her body perfectly. Her hair was curled with a front top braid that helped her look young and healthy. She made a few acquaintances and she spoke with them, but she occasionally looked around to see Lucas. A part of her couldn't help but wonder where he was. They weren't speaking and they weren't anywhere near each other.

He was speaking with a man who had not known a single black hair for the longest time. Her gaze traveled elsewhere when she noticed he was seconds away from staring at her.

This continued up until it was time for them to make a public statement to the people who had attended. They walked from opposite ends of the bridge and walked up until they were in the center facing everybody. A large river ran from under it which made the setting much more beautiful.

"As many of you know," Lucas began. "Just yesterday, hundreds of bodies were dropped off at our beaches. Hundreds of _dead_ bodies. We are viewing this as an attack and we will be discussing our retaliation soon. Queen Riley and I want you to know that we do not want you to fear anything, the castle will be heavily protected but we are on the brink of war."

A heavy silence fell over them and Lucas looked at the people. He will never get used to public speaking.

"This war will re-invent almost everything and if we stick together, if we work as a country, it will change for the better."

He and Riley were handed a small vase and they reached to grab it.

"These are ashes," he began. "They will suffer no longer."

He uncapped the vase and dumped the ashes into the river that ran towards a lake not far from them. Soon after, the rest of the ashes were dumped. As Riley and Lucas stood above the bridge, he could hear a chant began to grow.

 _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

He looked over at her not knowing what to do. When he saw that Riley had shifted in his direction, he could tell that she wanted to kiss him. And they did. His hand cupped her cheek but she pulled away from him before he could kiss back. Even though their kiss didn't last long, it was enough for him to know that his feelings were still there for him. That he did care for her.

 **.:.:.**

During the event, Maya noticed there was something about the way Lucas and Riley were acting. She was confident something was going on between them and she didn't know if it transpired because of their arguments.

As she walked back towards the castle with Josh by her side, she couldn't help but think if that's how her relationship with Jason would've played out if they're arguing potentially lead to their own breakup?

She didn't feel anything like that when she was with Josh.

As they walked up the stairs, he extended his arm for her to take so that she had support. She touched his hand and the more they walked, the more she noticed he wanted to ask her something.

"Has Jason tried talking to you?"

She looked at him with furrowed brows for many reasons. She didn't know why was he was asking and she wondered if he asked because he knew something. The second reason that she found it odd that Jason hadn't said anything at all. Millions of thoughts came to her and one of them made her think that there was a chance Jason didn't get the letter she sent him.

"No," she answered him. "I haven't heard from him."

He found that odd. "Would you change your mind if he did?"

"I wouldn't," she answered. She couldn't help but ask why he was asking questions. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just, a part of me thinks that maybe there are feelings left that you haven't figured out were still left."

Maya stopped him from walking. "You think that a part of me still loves him?"

He half shrugged. He looked hurt by the thought as if this had already been bugging him.

"Josh," she looked at him. "I am going to tell you this once and I want you to learn it."

He nodded but a part of him didn't know what she was going to say.

Maya grabbed his hands and thought about what Josh said, "If there are any feelings left, they are not mine. That's just it."

This made him feel better. Part of him did wonder if she still loved Jason. He never got the strength to ask her because he felt like she would grow offended. He felt like she wouldn't trust him after.

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the lips before they continued to walk.

 **.:.**

Riley stared at herself in the mirror and took the decorations out of her hair. When she first arrived her hair wasn't nearly as long and she didn't look as mature as she did now.

Her hand went to the side of her head and she brought out a sun clip that was designed especially for her. She set it down on the table and as soon as it touched the wooden framing, she saw that Theo entered her room.

He was quick to close the door and lock it. When the door was locked, he stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. They were eye to eye and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

Riley pulled away from him because she didn't know what it was for.

"I just wanted to show you how it was done," he said referring to the kiss she shared with Lucas. He wanted to prove that he could do it better.

When she heard this, she gave him a faint smile and returned her attention to her hair.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head no, but when she realized that he was going to dismiss it, she brought it back up again. "I just don't know if I handled the situation with Lucas in the best way."

He took a sit on her bed, "He's the one that accused you of seeing me - "

"He did," she agreed with Theo. "But that's what I am doing now. Seeing someone else during our engagement is just what he said."

"Riley," he sighed, he didn't want her to feel any doubts. "Why don't you talk to him? Know that I am one hundred percent behind it."

It used to sound like a bad idea but in a way, coming from Theo made it sound much better. "I'll talk to him," she agreed.

He stood up and kissed her forehead before walking out.

 **.:.**

Tobias walked in an empty hallway. He was on his way to his room after the event Riley and Lucas hosted. He didn't expect to see Farkle but when he did, he decided to talk to him. Farkle was near his height but he was slightly taller. When he called his name the first time, he didn't hear him. So he tried again.

"Farkle!"

He turned around and looked at him. "What is it?" They barely knew each other but when it came to events, they spoke professionally.

"I know," he spoke in a hushed voice when they were closer to each other. "I know about Riley. About what she's up to."

His body relaxed and he looked at him, "When did she tell you?"

"I found out two days ago," he confirmed. "Why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't you stopping her? It can kill you, everyone, you know?"

"I can't do anything. Her decisions are way beyond mine and a part of me still believes she'll make the right decision when it comes. I know she will."

Farkle knew Riley. He knew her heart was in the right place, but it didn't prevent the fact that there was a chance she wouldn't. The truth was that he didn't really know her well enough to know what her final choice would be.

Theo looked back towards Farkle who was prepared to say something else.

"I know she'll make the right decision and save us all. If Dalaeo wants to take over Mystic, I know she'll stop them."

 **.:.:.**

The walk to Lucas room was dreadful. She wanted to stop many times and to walk away, but she forced herself to keep going. She didn't dare to look back and to fall into temptation.

Her hand touched the knob of his door and she was seconds away from opening it but then she remembered that she no longer had that right. She had to knock.

Her knuckles tapped against the wooden door and she waited a few seconds before it opened. From the look on his face, Riley knew that he wasn't expecting her. "Riley?"

"Can I come in?" she asked. He stepped out of the way so that she could enter. "I wanted to talk to you."

The room looked exactly the same and nothing had changed. "What about?"

Riley played with her hands again. It was something she did when she was nervous and Lucas had caught on to it. She found herself taking a few steps closer to him and when she realized she was more than close enough, she stopped. "I don't want us to act like this. It doesn't feel right to me."

Lucas was still angry about the fact that she refused to tell him where she went. He felt like it was his right to know about the places she went during the night. Lucas looked into her brown eyes and for some reason, he was able to see a side of Riley that truly felt sorry. He could see that Riley really wanted them to be okay with each other and it made him feel better. "This is stupid," he agreed. "We're not kids, we shouldn't be ignoring each other."

She was glad he agreed.

"My mother and father lived exactly like this. They weren't husband and wife they were...enemies who were together by law. They were only married for power and I don't want that at all. I want us to be more than that, Riley."

She gulped because she didn't want that with him. "Look, I am not angry anymore. I don't care about what was said...I just want to know that we will no longer ignore each other. I want everything to go back the way it was."

He smiled. It was wide and his bright white teeth showed her a side of him she had not seen in a while. "I'm glad you said that."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before he leaned in to kiss her lips. He stopped when he saw that Riley had stepped away from him. Lucas' face grew red with embarrassment, he didn't know why she rejected his kiss.

"I don't understand," he spoke. His hand was still touching hers and a part of him felt like he did something wrong. "You said that you wanted everything to go back to normal - "

Riley let go of his hand and sighed. She wasn't angry. She was scared she would have to tell him about what she was doing and she didn't want to.

Lucas watched her hand leave his. He watched her take a step back and stiffen as if she was about to tell him some terrible news. It didn't help that he was thinking about something that would hurt his feelings. Noticing the silence, he decided to confess something that had been frustrating him for a while. "You've been spending a lot of time with Theo lately," he said half-willingly. "I can't help but wonder if you two are more than friends."

Riley's eyes widened when he said this. She looked at him and saw his heartbreak. It made her feel guilty and horrible.

"You're not even denying it - "

"Lucas," she tried to speak.

"That fast?" he asked frustratingly and wiped a tear from his eye. "Was it really that easy to move on?"

"I - "

He waited for her to say something. To say anything. But she never did. "Get out..." he yelled at her. Riley had never heard this sound from him.

"Please - " she tried to tell him something, but it was already too late. He did not care.

"Get out!" he commanded and Riley had no choice but to oblige. She felt the door slam shut behind her and a breeze to cool her back.

She didn't know where this would lead, but she hoped that they wouldn't have to pay for this.

 **.:.**

"There is some good news I would like to share," Victoria said the next day. She was starting to notice a distance between Riley and Lucas but she didn't want to ask because it didn't concern her. She looked at the brunette and then returned her gaze to the people in front of her. "Kalpse, a country that is withdrawing its support from Valemore has decided to grant Riley, and I don't know why but such a generous gift, one hundred thousand men," she confirmed.

Riley was left speechless. She didn't know how to react to the news because she was still overwhelmed with the number of men that now belonged to her. People around her began to clap and when she looked at Theo and saw that he was smiling and clapping too, she felt much better.

"Thank you," she found herself muttering.

From the corner of her eye, she could see that Lucas walked off. When her gaze returned back to meet Theo, she could see that he had noticed it too. Looking back at Riley and giving her a slight nod, he stood up and followed after him.

Theo didn't know exactly why he chose to follow Lucas but he felt like he had the right to. He felt like it was his job now to look after Riley and to protect her when she needed it and right now it was clear to him that she wanted to know if Lucas was okay.

"Lucas," he called. "Lucas!"

He didn't stop walking until Theo called his name the second time. He heard him the first time but he didn't want to stop and talk to him.

"What do you want?" the manner in which he said this made Theo realize that he was angry.

"Did Riley tell you?" he asked. He didn't really think about his question. If Riley hadn't told him, Lucas would respond with no and then he would be forced to tell him the truth.

He saw that Lucas had balled his fists and before he knew it, Theo was hit on the side of his cheek. He felt his rough hands cling onto the hem of his shirt and he was pressed against the wall. "If you weren't my cousin, I would have you hanged!" he snapped.

"I know falling in love with her was wrong," his breath quickened because the pain on the side of his cheek had begun to sting. "But I'm not sorry for it."

Lucas released his grip from him and stepped back. "A woman's infidelity can kill her and the man she's with, you do realize that?" he cautioned. "She's engaged to me!"

He sighed frustratedly. Theo knew that only a king can survive a queen's love, but he didn't want to stop loving Riley. He couldn't.

"I won't be able to be able to help you," Lucas' voice quavered. He didn't have anything else to do so he walked away.

 **.:.:.**

Theo went about his day with the pain on his cheek. It wasn't until later that day when he noticed a large bruise was starting to form. He planned on avoiding Riley all day so that she wouldn't notice the bruise, but he realizes he wouldn't be able to hide it from her.

She sent word for him and he walked towards her room. When he entered her room, she was sitting down with candles on either side of her mirror in order so that she could see her reflection.

"How did it go?" she asked as she turned around to see him. When she did, Theo was quick to turn his face to the other side so that he wouldn't see the bruise.

She furrowed her brows as she noticed this and immediately knew he was hiding something. "Look at me," she commanded.

Theo did and her jaw dropped when she saw the bruise. "Did he do this?"

"That's not what we should be worrying about," he told her, his voice was calm because he knew this would be the only way she would listen. "He wants us to know about the consequences we face about ...us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we can die if we're caught."

Riley froze because she had not thought about it. She was engaged to Lucas but had feelings for a different man, that was illegal and the punishment was death. She returned to her mirror and resumed her attention on her hair.

"Then we'll do our best to not get caught," she adviced and Theo nodded.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: In case you guys think that Riley and Theo are making a big deal out of it, know that back then it was illegal for a woman to cheat on her husband. The punishment for this was death by decapitation. This, of course, was back in the sixteenth century and I don't know when it stopped. I don't know when this law stopped but it's true. Many women died for it. And don't forget that men were allowed to cheat ALL the time. It was completely legal. Well, thank you guys so much for reading and let me remind you that in the next chapter you will find out about what happened with the King of Valemore and Riley. You will not want to miss it. Plus, the ending will have you guys shook.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	15. A Brother and A Bomb

**Writers Note: I know that you guys are upset about Riley and Theo. Understand that this was my intention all along. I wanted Riley and Lucas to struggle to have a healthy relationship for a reason. Just know that this story is titled End Game for a REASON... if you read between the lines you will know who that is.**

 **Welcome to the mid-season finale - almost - of End Game. This chapter reveals a lot and the history of Riley and the King of Valemore. I knew from the beginning of writing End Game that this story would handle difficult topic and situations, so know that some stuff will be difficult to read, but I did sort of Disney-fy the situation so I think you guys will be okay. I have completely forgotten the season this story takes place. Like is this story set in the fall? Spring? I forgot and I apologize. Because of this, I will be changing the "weather" - if you will - to fit how I have been envisioning the setting of this story as of late. So I changed it and they are in Spring. I know I've written the actual time somewhere in these chapters, but I have completely forgotten when. So I apologize, but, please, let me know if you are aware and I am not. But this chapter has to be one of the most revealing ever, you will learn a lot and be left with a cliffhanger. So, don't forget to review.**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

March 28, 1590

"I am here to inform you that the invasion of Mallais has been renewed," Riley publicly announced to a crowd of people that waited in the throne room. As soon as she said this, many people alongside Victoria and Lucas began to clap. "My fiance and I have decided that we will not be keeping secrets from any of you. Of course, there are things that we are not allowed to tell you, but for the most of it, you all will be kept up to date."

She searched the crowd of eyes for one specific pair.

She continued to speak, but something felt like it was missing. She did not know what. "The attack will be launched later today, but Lucas will be kept busy. Any form of questions that must be asked, please don't hesitate to come see me. I'll gladly answer."

"Something is different about her," Victoria whispered to Lucas. She did not want people to hear.

"Different?" he asked. "How?"

"She's not the same girl anymore," Victoria was an expert at noticing a change in people's character. It was something she picked up during her training when she was younger. She came from a family of strict parents who trained her to notice when someone was lying, to train her to understand that power came before love. It why she is who she is. "She's mature. Finally acting like a Queen."

"That's the thing," Lucas' voice was barely above a whisper. "She always did. She's just showing it."

 **.:.:.**

The ocean was a getaway no one took advantage of. Maya had never set sail on her own with Josh before. She always had an amazing trained expert to do it. Now she was trusting Josh with it.

"Have you ever thought about the war?" Josh asked Maya. It was something he had been thinking about but never got the courage to ask her. This time he did.

Maya had not thought about it. She always ignored it because she didn't think Riley or Lucas would let it escalate this far. "I don't know. I might do what Riley will do. Stay."

He didn't know what to say because he planned on leaving. The war will destroy everything once it officially starts and he didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it.

"Come with me," he suggested. The idea seemed promising. "We'll go somewhere far for a few years. And when the war is over we will come back."

It sounded like a promising idea, but she didn't know whether to accept. The scenery around them was beautiful and it was nothing but ocean. "I'll have an answer when the time comes, how does that sound?"

He grabbed her hands, "Sounds like I will be waiting."

 **.:.**

"Why weren't you there to hear my announcement?" Riley asked Theo as they kissed in her room. He had her pressed against the wall and his kisses were traveling to her shoulders.

"Because I was waiting for you here," he answered and he kissed her lips again. A couple weeks ago he only dreamed of touching her like this. Finally being able to, aroused him in any way possible. "You look beautiful."

She smiled at his compliment.

"Did you look the door?" he asked as his hand traveled further down her spine. "We have a few minutes in case you want to - "

"I can't," she interrupted him. She knew what he was thinking about and she couldn't even allow him to say the word. "Theo, I don't think we're ready for that. And to be rushed..."

"Nonsense," he disagreed. "I am - "

"But I'm not," she countered. Theo looked at her for a few seconds before he stepped back. He understood that she wasn't ready and he wouldn't force her to do anything.

"I see."

"It's best if we don't risk too much," she suggested and Theo nodded. "I hope this doesn't change anything."

He grabbed her hand, "It won't."

 **.:.:.**

"Victoria," Tobias called. She turned around and rolled her eyes when she heard him. "There's news I must tell you."

"If it doesn't regard my immediate attention then I don't care about it," she responded. When she noticed that he was still following her, she gave a clear, loud, and frustrating sigh.

"What is it?" she scoffed.

"A man walked into the weapon room late at night. He was without a license which means he had no authorization to be in there. I think we should check it out," he instructed. "I don't think he could be trusted."

"What were you doing down in the weapon room? You are without a license to be in there."

"You placed a kitchen two rooms always from the weapon room," he informed, letting her hear the accusation in his voice. "It was early in the morning and I woke up hungry."

"Let's go check it out," she said and began to walk in front of him.

When they reached the room, the guard at the door immediately let Victoria and Tobias in. Once inside, he was dumbfounded by the number of weapons inside the room. From gunpowder to canyons, to swords, and bows and arrows. It was all there in large numerous stacks.

"This isn't even all of it," Victoria told him when he noticed that he was amazed by the number of weapons.

"Queen Mother," the guard inside the room spoke. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there any news you must tell me?" she asked.

The guard thought for a while but then he gestured towards the bags next to him, "Shipments of gunpowder have been falling low. We were planning on telling the King, but since you're here, I thought it'd be best if you knew too."

"What do you mean we are low?" she asked. "We received dozens of pounds worth of gunpowder in last weeks trade. How are we low?"

"Someone's been stealing the gunpowder," Tobias concluded. "It must've been him. The man I saw."

"I want you to keep track of every man who walks in this room. Make sure to ask them for their license and you must see it. If they don't have one, let me know. I'll handle it."

 **.:.**

 _Dec 14, 1589_

 _The weather was cold so Riley came prepared. She wore a long and thick fur coat to keep her warm. She knew that appearances meant everything, especially now. She was about to do one of the most important things in her life and she just hoped that it all turned out like how she expected._

 _As soon as she entered the castle gate and got off her carriage, she was taken inside the castle where she would meet him._

 _Him being the King of Valemore._

 _When she turned the corner and onto the foyer, she did not expect to see him. She didn't think he would be waiting for her._

 _The King had blue eyes. It was the first thing she noticed. They were the kind that could be seen for miles and miles away, at the longest distance possible. They were the unfortgetable kind._

 _As he closed the distance between them, Riley was able to see his beard and bright teeth. He had the smile that was easy to fall for, even if they were complete strangers._

 _"Hello," he said. His thick accent made him all the more enjoyable to look at. "I am - "_

 _"The King," Riley finsihed and curtsied. "The entire continent knows who you are, trust me."_

 _Riley's hair was just above her shoulders when they met. She was shorter too. While the King's hair was combed to the side, the sides of his head freshly cut._

 _"You are beautiful," he complimented, he had to look down at her because he was taller. "Follow me," he extended his arm and she took it._

 _The castle was huge. It was bigger than hers and she didn't exactly hate it. It just meant that she would be marrying someone who was richer than her._

 _"You come alone?"_

 _"I did not," Riley confirmed. "My people were sent to the other side of the castle. I was told to follow one of the guards."_

 _"The one that led you to me," he concluded and smiled at her. "I'd like to show you around."_

 _She stared at his eyes again. Those same light blue almost gray eyes. They contained a story that she had yet to uncover. Had she known what they would bring, she would've never accepted his hand._

 **.:.:.**

"King Lucas," the war general walked into his office. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you."

"What is it?" Lucas asked as he set the papers aside and placed his full attention on the general. He wasn't in the mood for bad news, but he knew he had to hear it either way.

"We are short on one ship," he informed him.

Lucas furrowed his brows. "How could that happen? The math was done properly. There is enough for all men."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but that is incorrect."

"What do we do? There's no more," he confessed. He knew something was bound to go wrong, but he didn't know it would be the ships. He thought of something else going wrong. If they didn't get the ship, then their whole plan would be aborted.

"There is one more," the general told Lucas. "But in order to do this, you must cut off the trade with Courtley. The remaining ship will come to great use."

"Cutting off this trade will kill hundreds of people from Courtley - "

"You will only be ending the trade for a temporary amount of time. It won't be permanent. Plus, this trade has been continuing for months now. You haven't missed one single trade. One won't do harm."

Lucas debated his decision. He knew he had to choose and he feared his choice. If he chose to continue with the trade, their invasion of Mallais will need to be postponed for a week. If he chose to unload the ship meant for Courtley, then Riley would grow upset with him.

He ran a hand through his hair and made the decision.

"I will send for someone to unload the cargo of the ship," Lucas began. "Once that's completed, you will be allowed to use it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the general bowed before he walked away.

 **.:.**

"What is it?" Josh asked Maya as she stared at a letter. She was standing by the window and he was resting on her bed. "Is it important?"

She had not moved because the letter came from Jason. She was convinced that the letter contained his response and she wasn't ready to hear it.

"Maya?"

"Umm..." she set the letter back down on the table and turned to him. "It's nothing."

He sat upright once he noticed she was lying to him, "It doesn't look like nothing."

Maya laid out her options in her head. If she told Josh about the letter, then they would talk about it. If she avoided it, he would continue to ask her even though she told him to stop. She decided that telling him was the right thing to do and she did. "The letter is from Jason. I don't want to open it, not right now."

"Well, how would you know what it says?"

"That's the thing, Josh," she threw her arms up. "I already know what the letter says."

"I don't understand."

"He hasn't responded to my letter. The one where I tell him that I have feelings for you."

"I see," he said and Maya took a seat next to him. "I don't think I have the strength to read it. I don't know if he's hurt, or angry, or if he's on his way here...I just don't know what to do."

"If he's any of those things, eventually he will have to learn how to accept your decision," he kissed her shoulder. "You smell really good, what is it?"

"He was so kind to me," Maya confessed. "I wish I could have handled this in a way that didn't hurt him. I rushed through that letter when I should've given it more thought."

"Maya," he turned her head in his direction. "When the time comes, you will handle it in the best possible way. But don't you think worrying about something you haven't read, is a little nuts?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right. Maybe I just need to read it."

The letter rested on her table and when she picked it up, she opened it.

 **.:.:.**

The next day, Victoria made a visit to the weapon room and spoke to the man she did the day before. "Did you find something?" she asked him.

"A man," he began. "He walked in here late at night and he said he forgot his license signed by the King, he said he'd return with it, but he never did. I didn't think much of it and when I asked the people nearby, they said they had never seen him. I already made plans for extra guards to watch the perimeters of this room. If he returns, he will be caught."

She looked at him and gave him a firm nod before walking away.

 **.:.**

 _A day after Riley had arrived to Valemore, she was invited to a meeting that discussed an invasion. She didn't expect to be wlecomed so soon, but she figured it was done by the king because he wanted to be generous._

 _She took a seat at a table with people that occasionally smiled at her. It took her a while to get comfortable but once she did she was very observant of the plans the King explained._

 _"Dalaeo," he began, "Has a weak point on its border. They don't guard it, they don't pay attention to it and its completely alone. If we sneak some of our troops in, then we can slowly build up a base and use that as an attacking point. The nearest bit of land close to that is an estimate of two miles away. My men can walk over night and get there early in the morning._ _The first city we'll take over will be Kouies."_

 _"Do we have the resources for this invasion?"_

 _"We have plenty," he answered confidently. "But, of course, since Valemore has always been low on gunpowder, our alliance with Courtley will change that."_

 _While he spoke, Riley noticed that his eyes would shift to hers. He had that face, that one face that is so easy to love and enjoy. He manged to make her fall for him in a span of one day._

 _He didn't say anything, he just stared and stared._

 _Eventually, when the meeting was over and he was completely free, he took her out to see more of the places around the castle._

 _They reached on bridge that he said was his favorite. It was his favorite because it was the bridge where his father and mother fell in love. He always had something to say or something to ask. By the way he spoke, Riley was able to understand that he was smart. Really smart._

 _"Tell me about your brother," she asked. "Word has it, he's just as handsome as you."_

 _He chuckled, "He might have a better beard, but that's just it."_

 _Riley smiled._

 _"He's not always home, like I want him to be but he's a brilliant man. When his trip ends, I'll have him sent home so you can meet him. When I told him about our engagement he said he approved. Tells me your kind. Everybody says you are."  
_

 _"That's sort of the description I've been stuck with."_

 _He placed his hand over hers, "That's not so bad, you know?"_

 _"I don't want that to take away from what people think of me. Because I'm nice most people think I can be stepped on."_

 _"With me, you won't."_

 _She turned to him and just as she did this, he made his move._

 _He took the first step and before she knew it, he was kissing her. His lips were soft, very soft. His hands were respectful and they remained on her waist. The moment felt like magic because he was her first kiss. He was her very first._

 _When he pulled away, he smiled and she did too._

 _She felt like this was it. Like she had found her place, the place she would stay and live in for the rest of her life. By his side._

 _If only she knew what the following week would bring._

 **.:.:.**

"Tobias."

"Tobias."

"Tobias."

"TOBIAS!" Victoria yelled and this time he woke up.

His immediate response was to reach for the small antique by his nightstand that looked like it could cause great damage if someone was hit by it. When he noticed who it was, he set the antique down and sighed.

"Why?" he asked. "A simple nudge would have worked."

She walked around his room and threw him pieces of clothing that would complete his outfit. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting outside. Don't take long."

He was confused and his eyes were hardly opened but he did as told. When he was dressed, he walked outside and asked why she woke him up.

"The man," she informed, "The one you spotted."

"What about him?"

"He's been caught. He was sent to the dungeon and that's where we are going."

He expected the interrogation part to be exciting. He thought that once the man confessed to his crime, he would be overcome with joy. Instead, he felt the complete opposite. As he turned around to look at the guard, he shrugged and allowed Victoria to repeatedly yell at the man who had been arrested.

"Now, I am going to ask you one last time!" she yelled at him. "Did the King of Valemore send you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he responded. His half beaten face barely made his voice audible.

"Hit him," she told the guard that stood behind the prisoner.

The man hit him once more. Blood came out from his mouth and spilled onto his clothing, adding on to the blood that was already there. "I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"Then why are you stealing gunpowder from us? Why do you speak with an accent?"

He didn't answer.

"Hit him!"

He was hit again.

"Who sent you?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at her.

Another hit.

As Tobias watched, he noticed that the hits he was receiving were capable of doing great harm. He wouldn't be able to take any more. His eyes trailed down to his hands which were gripping the chair. So much pressure was applied that his knuckles were turning white.

But then he noticed something.

The man's fingers seemed to tap the wood at a pattern he was familiar with. He furrowed his brows and paid close attention to it.

"Hit him," Victoria commanded.

The man's fingers didn't seem to stop. By this point, Tobias was able to understand that the guy was following a code.

He was able to make out a word: Weaponry hut. He didn't have the chance to make out the next word because he stopped when the guard started to beat him repeatedly.

"Stop!" he yelled and Victoria turned to look at him.

Tobias approached the prisoner and kneeled down. Blood covered his face so much that he was barely recognizable.

"Weaponry hut," he told him. "What about it?"

His fingers continued.

"Gunpowder," he said aloud for everyone to hear.

"What's he doing?" Victoria asked.

"It's a code," he instructed. "I was young when they taught it to me and it's what he's doing with his fingers. Can you tell me more?"

He tapped his fingers a few times.

"Bomb."

"Bomb?" she asked. "Where?"

"Weaponry hut," Tobias confirmed. "There's a bomb in the weaponry hut and the gunpowder...they've been using is to ignite it. Go stop it! NOW!"

"GO!" she yelled at the two guards who were in the same dungeon as her. "Stop it! And tell Lucas!"

 **.:.**

"What the hell Lucas?" Riley yelled once she entered the throne room. She looked at him and expected him to turn around, but his back was facing her. "How could you?!"

Lucas convinced himself that Riley wouldn't find out about what he did. He thought that maybe if he didn't say anything, or ignored it, she wouldn't know. In fact, he didn't know how she found out.

He didn't react in any way, he just chose to ignore her yelling. "It's too late, Riley. I can't do anything about it now."

"I can't believe you. That was MY people!"

"Riley, for God's sake keep it down. I was doing what was right - "

"What is right if you stopped a ship full of food that some of my people need?" she questioned and looked at him. He turned around and faced her. The tears in her eyes broke his heart.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument. Can you understand that? Can we drop this?"

"Can we drop this?" she questioned. "No, we can't. Because this goes back to every stupid decision you've made. We are a team. An alliance and that is no good if you will continuously choose your own. I have made sacrifices and it's about time you do too."

He clenched his jaw, "We're at war with Valemore. We are. Do not place your country's need above mine ever again."

As she walked away, he yelled at her to stop. He was angry now and he did want to argue. "I have made sacrifices, I am a king! I know damn well what it's like."

She looked into his eyes. With one good, hard, firm look, she spoke, "Then act like it."

He balled his fists and then released them.

She continued to walk away and when he gathered the strength to say something, he instantly felt like he worsened the issue. "Why don't you go back to Theo? It's what you do best."

Riley turned around to face him. She was going to yell at him, but she stopped when two guards ran into the room and mentioned something about a bomb. She saw the speed in Lucas's movements when he reached over his desk to grab his sword. Riley wanted to say something because she could tell the situation was serious, but she didn't. The words didn't leave her mouth. Before he could leave, Lucas stopped by her side as if he was about to say something, but he didn't. He just ran out.

 **.:.:.**

 _It had been a week and a few days since Riley arrived at Valemore.  
_

 _In that time she had managed to become close with the King. They spent hours and hours on end talking to each other. They never ran out of things to say and when they did, they were kissing._

 _She had learned many of his secrets and character. Although there were times where he would sneak off to places and not tell her, she trusted him when he said that he was doing for them._

 _One night, Riley was tucked in her bed ready to go to sleep. It was starting to become easier for her to do this. In the beginning, she had trouble going to sleep because she was scared. But now that a week passed by, she felt safe. The only thing that stopped her from dozing off was the murmuring outside her door. It sounded like three men._

 _When her door opened then closed, she feigned sleep._

 _She thought that it was no big deal, but when she felt the man's cold grip on her, she tried to break free from his grip. Before she could scream she felt his other hand cover her mouth._

 _The darkness covered his face and all she was aware of was that a monster was on top of her._

 _Trying to undress her._

 _He was strong and she was weak._

 _The thought sank into her mind and she couldn't believe it. Was this really about to happen to her?_

 _The man's hand moved to her throat and eventually, his lips met hers. She squirmed and hit the mans face, but nothing happened._

 _Had she not been able to find the mans eyes she would have never escaped. Her fingers pressed into his eye socket and she pushed. When she felt that his body wasn't on hers anymore, she broke free from his grip._

 _The man was the King of Valemore._

 _His eyes were no longer a nice kind of blue, they were evil. Like a monster._

 _She had managed to cause damage to his eye, but it only angered him. She ran to the door and he grabbed her by the hair. Pulling her back and on the ground._

 _This time, her scream was loud enough for everyone to hear. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He couldn't hurt her, nor could he kill her. He could only run away. He left her on the ground, crying for the guards who were unaware of his plan, to see._

 **.:.**

The bomb didn't go off, but few men returned. Riley waited for Lucas to arrive, but he didn't enter when she expected. The more she waited the more anxious she grew. Seconds later, Lucas entered the room. A smile broke out but it faded when she noticed the scratches on his head.

Two guards were by his side in order to support him. "Lucas, are you okay?" she asked and he nodded. They set him down on a seat and Riley sat with him. "What happened?"

"We were able to stop the bomb, but an undercover guard managed to slice the King with his sword," the man by Lucas side spoke. "We already have a man on his way to aid him."

"Riley," her name was being called from the other end of the room. "What happened? Are you hurt?" She stood up from the seat and walked over to Theo who was concerned for her. "I heard."

"I'm okay, but Lucas...he's hurt."

"How did this happen again?" Theo asked.

"There was a man who was caught trying to steal gunpowder from the weapon room," Tobias began, "When he was in the dungeon, he confessed. He did this through a code and we informed Lucas of the plan. They wanted to use the gunpowder to explode the weaponry hut."

"Who sent them?"

"We can only assume Valemore."

The door to the sides of them opened and a man was thrown in. He was filthy and covered in dirt.

"Who's this?" Lucas asked.

"We found him hiding by the docks. We think he was part of the plan. I asked for his name but he refused to talk unless he met with you two," the guard with a beard spoke, he was referring to Riley and Lucas. "What should we do with him?"

Riley stepped closer to him and Theo tried to stop her but she refused. The man's eyes looked familiar. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Connor Tudor," his voice was hoarse and heavy with an accent. "...brother of King Jonas of Valemore."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Ooohhhh. The plot thickens. And NOW you guys know the King of Valemore's name. When I started writing the story, I didn't know either but during the break in between chapter 6th and 7th, I found the name Jonas and decided to use it. It suited him. Please, let me know what you guys think or what you guys would like to see because I like to build upon ideas that aren't mine at times. This story will be coming back. Thank you so much for reading. This story will go on a break as well as A Bullet in Time, but when I return, it will be to finish both the stories. I am so excited and can't believe that my time is almost coming to an end. Expect new chapters in Aug 2018.**

 **Connor Tudor: Toni Mahfud**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	16. By Sunrise

**Writers Note: I know I said these chapters would return Aug 30 but I made a mistake. Tomorrow is Thursday and that is when I will be update A Bullet in Time. BUT I am back with new chapters and you guys are actually not far from the finale. This part will sort of focus on Riley trying to right her wrongs after everything she had done in the previous ones. She will also have some tricks up her sleeve that you will see her use. Will there be a shocking appearance on the next chapters? Hmmm...you'll have to keep reading.**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Light green eyes. Brown straight a fair skin complexion.

Connor was definitely from Valemore.

He sat, spoke, walked and looked similar to his older brother who could be the cruelest man in existence if he wanted to be. They were so simliar in looks and style that Riley couldn't stop staring at him.

She examined his movements, his lips, his eyes, everything about him until she knew what to say. She turned to look at the people around her, searching for an opinion inside them. There were four people besides her and Connor. Theo, Tobias, Victoria, and Lucas were all standing there. When she received Victoria's nod, she figured it was time she start speaking.

"It's been two days since you arrived," It was clear to her that he didn't know what she was going to tell him, almost like he was scared of getting kicked out of the castle. It would explain to her why he was eating his breakfast so fast, not letting anything go to waste. "Why are you here?"

He waited until he was done eating to answer, "Jonas has gone mad. He's investing millions of dollars into this war and he doesn't care who it's affecting. I had to get out of there."

"Are you a spy?" Theo questioned. He couldn't wait. Something inside of him was telling him to ask the most obvious question, the one everybody was thinking. It's why they've kept him trapped inside a room so that he didn't figure anything out.

"I'm not a spy," he answered. "I risked my life coming here, leaving him the way I did...I can't go back. You must know that."

"Then how did you escape?" Victoria queried. "We've been told that leaving Valemore is nearly impossible now."

"I tricked his soldiers into thinking that the King had allowed me to leave the country on a trip. I stole money from him, his ship, his men, I stole a lot and it was lost on the way here due to a storm. Some of my men survived but they were killed when we landed on your docks. I was the only one that made it out alive."

"So there's no one that can defend your story?" Theo asked. He didn't believe that Connor held good intentions. "I'm sorry but how obvious can this be? He's clearly a spy."

Riley didn't listen to him. She remained seated on her chair, looking into Connor's eyes. "Why come here? You could have gone anywhere else. To an ally."

"Valemore's ally's are not mine. We do not share the same beliefs and I am not my brother. It is the reason I'm here. I want to survive this war." After he said this, a long silence overcame them and he was starting to realize that this didn't change their minds. "Jonas plans on killing every one of you if he wins this war, and he wants you to watch him," he said to Riley. "As soon as they are dead, he'll torture you and then he'll have your head. It'll be placed on a pike for everyone to see."

She gulped.

Everyone waited in silence because they knew this was a huge possibility. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Can we speak alone?" Connor asked her. She stared at him confused and wondered what he would tell her that no one else could know.

"No - " Theo tried to reject but Riley stopped him.

"Everybody out."

"What? No. We're not leaving you in here with him." Tobias, Victoria, and Lucas obeyed her and began to walk to the door, but Theo remained. "I'm not leaving."

Riley rose sternly from her seat and turned to him, "It wasn't a question it was an order."

He didn't leave. Instead, he crossed his arms and licked his lips - letting her know his mind couldn't be changed.

"Theo please don't make this any difficult. We're just going to talk."

"He could hurt you - "

"And I could kill him," a new side of Riley appeared as soon as she said this. Even though Connor could muster up the strength to hurt her, he didn't have the strength she had now. He was hurt and she wasn't. Upon hearing this, Theo seemed to take a step back. "I'll be out in a minute, you can even wait for me outside."

It took some further convincing but he finally nodded. When Riley saw that he stepped out, she closed the door before turning back to look at Connor. "What took you so long?" she asked him. "You're late."

"I know but there was a storm and we were forced to wait for another day." he felt the need to whisper. If their secret got out that she invited him to Mystic and someone who wasn't supposed to know, heard them...they would get into serious trouble that could end up killing them.

"Were your men really killed?"

"All of them," he responded. "Even the resources you told me to bring."

She ran a hand through her hair and breathed in then out. "I reached out to you because I knew you would help me. What good do you serve to me now if you don't have the equipment?" Those resources were going to help her out but now she didn't have them. "Just get some rest. We'll talk some other time."

Riley went to exit the room and when she opened it she saw that Theo had waited for her. Together, they walked away.

 **.:.:.**

Maya walked out from a room she had once been so happy to enter. She walked down an empty hallway feeling sad yet happy at what she had done and how she had done it.

Jason had returned to Mystic asking questions on why she decided to end their engagement. He thought everything was perfect between them, and it was, but that didn't last long.

She fell in love with Josh and decided that she only wanted him and no one else.

The reason she was walking away happy and sad at the same time was that she had just left Jason's room. She spoke to him and told him the truth. He was observant and listened and in the end, they were both able to understand each other and decided that it was best they stay friends.

She hoped that nothing would remain awkward and she had a feeling it wouldn't.

She just couldn't wait to tell Josh.

 **.:.**

A few hours after Riley spoke with Connor, she decided to take a walk around the castle with her childhood friend Tobias. They walked for a couple of minutes and talked about Connors arrival. Riley, who had now gotten far better at acting, feigned confusion and told him that she did not know why he chose to come to Mystic instead of anywhere else. He could've chosen safety over danger but he didn't.

"On a lighter term," Tobias began, wanting to change the subject. "We should be hearing back on Mallais tomorrow."

Mallais was a famous city in Valemore that Riley and Lucas decided to take over. If they were successful, they would have an advantage in the war.

"That's - " Riley was about to tell him that it was great news but she stopped speaking when she saw Lucas talking to another girl. He was smiling and touching her hand. The girl was brown, had long, light hair, and was a foot shorter than him. She seemed to capture his entire attention because Lucas did not realize Riley had been watching him. She saw that as soon as she removed her hands from his, he reached over to touch them again.

Riley began to grow furious. She knew she shouldn't but she did and she did not care if it made her look like a hypocrite. "Who's the girl? The one speaking to Lucas?"

Tobias did not know the girl very well but she knew her name, "Karina. She was invited by Lucas. They were childhood friends and he wanted to see her."

She watched them both walk away and she had never felt so angry at someone before, "Have her out of the castle by sunrise."

"What?" Tobias asked. "Why would - ?"

"Do as I say," she commanded and stared him down. When he nodded, she knew she would be gone and it made her feel better. It made her feel less threatened and she did not know why.

 **.:** **.:.**

Victoria returned to her normal life. Seated in a room that she had been sitting in longer than Lucas had been alive. Her office was her safe place and anywhere outside of it felt unusual to her.

As she read a few documents, she heard the front doors open and in walked a man that looked like he lived in a village. He was dirty and smelled as if he hadn't showered. "Queen Mother," he bowed. "My village needs your help."

"On what?" she did her best to contain her laugh because the man moved his eyes up and down in a way that she was not expecting. It also didn't help that the man spoke funny.

"For the past two months, children have gone missing. We believe that they are being kidnapped," he informed her and Victoria's smile immediately faded.

"And you're barely telling us this now?" she questioned. If he was telling the truth, that meant that dozens of children could be missing.

"I've made multiple visits to see the King but he never gave me the chance to speak with him."

She clenched her jaw at the news. Lucas was never supposed to let this happen and he did. She told the villager that she will be sending a few guards to the village he lives in for the night so that they could feel safe.

As soon as the man was gone, Victoria visited Lucas. He was talking to a girl who she only remembered as his friend. She dismissed her and as soon as she was gone, Victoria closed the door. "There is a villager who has been wanting to speak to you for two months now," she began. "Why have you been avoiding him?"

"Because," he ran a hand through his hair. "Why else does any villager want to speak to a King? They want to improve their village and I just don't have the time to listen."

"But you have time to talk to girls?" Victoria retaliated. She saw that Lucas remained quiet so she decided to continue, "The man was trying to tell you that innocent children have been kidnapped. Do you realize how cruel this makes us look like?"

He took deep breathe because he understood that he had messed up in ignoring the man. He knew he should have talked to him when he had the chance. "Okay, mother. I'll handle this. Just don't worry about it."

"Excellent. Becuase I promised the man there would be guards protecting the village by tonight?"

"Tonight?" he questioned. "We don't have any disposable guards."

"Riley does," she reminded him.

Lucas took a step back when he realized what he had to do. He was going to have to talk to Riley in order for her to help them out. He knew she would be happy to help but it was the talking to her part that was making him rethink everything. It had been two days since they've spoken to each other and the last time they did, they were arguing.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Victoria couldn't know about Riley's affair with Theo. She also couldn't know that they weren't on good terms. She had warned him about this and he hated it when she was right. He found himself nodding quickly and as soon as she stepped out, he sighed. He didn't know why he was so nervous about speaking to Riley. He began to hate the feeling but he knew he had to talk to her.

 **.:.**

"Why am I not allowed to leave?" Connor asked as the guard prevented him from leaving his room. He had been in there for the longest time and he wanted so badly to be free and away from there.

"King's orders," the guard answered as he gestured him to go back inside.

As soon as he did this, Connor was able to catch a glimpse of Tobias who happened to cross the hall at the right time. "Tobias? Tobias!" He stopped walking and returned towards the door. "Can you get me out of here?"

Tobias knew that he couldn't let him out of the room so instead, he decided to keep him company. He entered the room once again and sat down on his bed. "You're not allowed to leave until it is safe, you know that."

"I just want to feel the sun, that's all. I feel like a prisoner."

"That's exactly what you are until Lucas is sure you are not planning on killing us."

"It's not fair," he insisted. "I didn't risk my life for this. Leaving Valemore wasn't easy."

He turned to look at him. He had never been to Valemore but everything he has been hearing, lately, it wasn't a good place to be in. He grew curious though. He wanted to know just how it was like, "Is it really that bad?"

Connor nodded. "I would rather live like this than to be surrounded by death and suppression - which happens to be Valemore. So I guess I shouldn't be complaining about being in here. We weren't even allowed to say what we think."

"How did you escape him?"

He took a deep breath, he didn't realize that Tobias would be asking the hard questions. "He didn't have me on a leash like he did most people. It granted me the ability to have some freedom, but the last time I knew I would be seeing him, I told him that it wasn't too late to end the war. He laughed at me, I took one good hard look at him and I walked away. He didn't know I was leaving him and when I reached the ports, my crew and I took over a ship, we tricked a few soldiers, hid all the things we stole and then we left. It was a miracle we weren't caught."

"How about this?" Tobias began. Hearing his story made him empathize with him. "I'll have Riley relocate you to a different room. One with bigger windows and one that doesn't feel so heavy. Does that sound better?"

He let out a light smile, "It does."

That was the first good thing anyone had ever done to him in a while. Riley had instructed him to keep their secret hidden and that meant that no one should know, but if he were to trust one person, it would be Tobias.

 **.:.** **:.**

Riley was standing on a balcony overlooking the huge lake near the castle. She did this most of the time when she needed to clear her thoughts and focus on what was most important. Right now she was thinking about how she was going to hide her secret with Connor. It felt as if her secrets were starting to pile on top of one another. Whenever she felt like it was starting to feel like too much, she talked to herself and told herself that she will make it out alive.

At times it helped, at times, it didn't.

She invited Connor to Mystic because it was no secret that he did not agree with his brother. Word had spread and she took a giant leap of faith hoping he would be willing to trust her and work with her. And to her luck, he did. But if she publicly released a statement saying she willingly spoke to someone in Valemore, people would begin to doubt her story.

Because nothing is more threatening than a woman with a crown.

"Hi," Lucas said as he stood next to her. He looked at the view and found it beautiful. Everything from the sun, the sky, and the blue water. He recognized this place because it was the spot they would talk most of the time, he hadn't stepped foot there in the longest time.

"Hi," she was surprised she managed to say it back considering how surprised she was that he had spoken to her.

"It's a nice view."

She agreed. One of the nicest views from the castle. "Very."

Lucas didn't know what to say now. He hated awkward silences, especially with Riley because it reminded him of what they once had. A great relationship. "We haven't talked."

Her eyes widened. _Did he want to talk?_ She thought. _Make up? So that everything could go back to normal?_ "I know."

He knew this would be the perfect time for them to apologize to each other but he couldn't waist his chance nor wait any longer because he had a job as a king. "Listen, a villager spoke to my Mother earlier today. He claims that children have been going missing and he believes they are being kidnapped. We need some of your men to be there tonight. Do you think you can make that arrangement?"

Riley was disapointed he didn't apologize. She really thought he would but nonetheless, she said her guards would be there by nightfall. As she continued to think about him, something in her couldn't let him walk away this time. She knew she couldn't let him go, "Who is she?" she asked, which stopped him from walking away.

"Who's who?"

She looked at him and played with her fingers, "The girl you're always with."

"Her name is Karina. We're just friends."

"If she was your friend, you wouldn't be smiling at her like the way you do."

Lucas noticed the way her tone changed and he was surprised by it. Why would it upset her so much to see him talking to another girl? She was basically doing the same thing with Theo. He decided to make her feel what he was feeling, hurt. "Maybe we are more than friends?"

She tensed.

"It was nice talking to you. You know, without Theo following you around like a dog that needs water."

She bit her tongue and this time watched him go. She didn't know it would take a long time for them to make up until now. And she knew she wouldn't be the first one to apologize.

 **.:.**

The next day, early in the morning, Riley was awakened by the small kisses on her cheek. She felt them everywhere, on her nose, lips, forehead, jawline, ear, and chin. When her eyes opened, she saw that it was Theo hovering over her. His touch was warm and made her feel safe and comfortable.

She smiled as he began to kiss the crook of her neck and then her chest. "Did someone see you walk in here?" she asked him.

He stopped kissing her the second he heard, "If someone saw me I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Good point."

"I don't have a lot of time but I wanted to see you," he told her and laid down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, as always."

"You got a big day ahead." he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, "Lunch with the Princess of Qwais. A meeting with an ally, discussing how your next attack will be planned out. Big day, big stuff - "

A knock.

"Hide," she whispered to him and watched as he got up. He searched the room and saw that there was nowhere to hide. Riley decided that he should hide in the tunnels behind the secret passageways. As soon as she was sure he wouldn't be seen, she opened the door to her room and saw that Lucas was standing behind it. "Lucas?"

He walked into her room. "I was going to tell you about Mallais, but now that I know you were the one who kicked Karina out of this castle, I changed my mind. You didn't have my permission, Riley - "

"I don't need it," she argued. She hated how he always did this. She didn't need to ask in order to do something, she didn't need to check in with anyone other than herself. She was a queen after all.

"You may be a Queen, but in this country, you are not. And you probably never will be, so why are you still here?"

She couldn't believe he said this. "You need me," she crossed her arms. Standing her ground was the best thing she could do at the moment.

"I only need an alliance with you to take down Valemore, not you."

She wanted to hit him. She wanted to scream and walk out but that would only make him think less of her. "Without our alliance, you are nothing."

They fell into silence again and Lucas decided to return to the reason he was mad in the first place, "You had no right to have her taken out of this castle. "

"If people see you with her they will begin to talk - "

"Funny," he nearly laughed. "It's like people aren't already talking about you and Theo - "

"I know how to be careful. Do you?" she challenged. It was the truth. Riley used her head way often than she used her heart. Everything she did, was because she was sure it would work. At least most of the time.

"I do know how to be careful," he clarified. "Karina and I could've already had sex and you wouldn't have known about it."

Riley managed to swallow whatever insults where on the tip of her tongue, "You wouldn't."

"You wouldn't know," he turned to her bed and saw that it had been undone as if two people were resting on it. "For all, I know you and Theo could've - "

"But we haven't...because I'm not an idiot."

"Well that's not a fact is it. Where is Theo by the way? I bet he's in here somewhere. Hiding."

"He's not. Now get out of my room."

He nodded because he couldn't afford to argue any longer. He was a job to do. Lucas decided to leave with one last thing to say, he took a step towards her, he was so close to her that the hairs in the back of her neck bristled, "Karina will be back and she will be invited back as a guest. Kind of like you."

 **.:.**

"Must he be here?" Victoria asked Lucas the second Riley and Connor walked in. They were in a meeting discussing future plans for their countries and for other important things.

Victoria examined the way he looked at everyone, kind of like he was scared yet judging them at the same time.

Typical from a person who was born in Valemore.

"How do we know what we say won't be given to his people?" Victoria asked Riley and when she didn't answer she turned to Lucas. "Are you gonna allow this?"

He didn't answer. He just gulped.

"If he was going to betray us he would've done it already," Riley defended Connor. "We all know it."

They looked at each other and Lucas decided to let him stay. He didn't want to start a public argument in front of people. "Our attack on Mallais was successful. But we don't have time to do anything to it because there are children in our own country being kidnapped. We don't know why but there's a huge chance they are being held hostage. We'll be taking care of that first."

"My men will be stationed there later today to - " Riley began but was quickly interrupted .

"Have you spoken to your mother about it?" Victoria asked. She was searching for ways to make her sound like she did not know what she was doing. And judging by her reaction, she knew she would succeed.

"My mother? Why would I? They are my soldiers."

"They are," she confirmed. "But they take orders from your mother."

Riley clenched her jaw. She was sick and tired of these constant loopholes in any agreement she made. She always needed to check up on mommy for permission. "They are my men, but I have no control of them?"

"That is correct," Victoria responded, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Well that changes today," Riley spoke. Part of the reason she was breaking many laws was because she wanted to prove to people that she could make her own connections and become her own person who didn't need to rely on other people's successes. "I will be guiding my own country's negotiations from now - "

"That must go through with your mother -

"I am not seven years old, I don't think I need to ask for permission. And if you want your ally Courtley to be pleased I suggest you don't disagree with me. I will make my own negotiations from now on, thank you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: So this is the returning chapter and it will get better just trust me. I plan on there being some surprises and huge plot twists that you won't see coming.** **The story will soon be over and I promise you will get what you want in this story because it is my last.**

 **To add, the reason I like to take breaks after a few chapters in the story is because it sort of helps me either finish planning future chapters or give me time to sort of take a breather and not really focus on this because it can be stressing - not to mention the writers block and then ideas in my head that I don't know how to add into the plot line. In this story, I took a break after the 6th chapter and then I returned with chapters 7-15, and now from 16 and so on.**

 **I'm both glad and sad that this is my last story for this fandom because I am sure I will miss it but at the same time, it gives me time to relax.** **So let me know what you think because I am going to want to know.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	17. Missing Children

**Writers Note: This is a brand new chapter and I'm sure most of you will start to see Riley's decision sort of start to come intact. When I wrote this chapter I think I was so frustrated because I wanted a smooth transition to happen but all I could think of was this. As a result, I had to say goodbye to a handful of ideas that will not take place in this story. But I still hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Now that Connor was free to walk around the castle and go wherever he wanted, the last place he would ever be found was in his room. He was in the garden, swimming in the lake, roaming the castle, riding around in horses that did not belong to him, and playing with the animals they kept in a separate place from the castle.

This, of course, brought many people to ask questions.

As he walked alongside Riley, he noticed the stares people were giving him. They all knew him as the younger brother of the evil Jonas of Valemore which must mean he was evil too, but he wasn't. And he hoped he could change their minds.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"Breakfast," was all she said and they entered a room with a dining table. Sitting on it were Victoria and Tobias. The second they sat down, a plate of food was placed in front of them and they began to eat.

"Now that Mallais is ours," Victoria began, she didn't want to waste another minute when they could be talking about one of the most successful plans they've executed as of yet. "We need to discuss the repercussions that come with it. Like control over it's people."

"We starve its people," Tobias suggested. It seemed obvious to him. "You want him to cave, to give up and surrender, make his people suffer."

"He's already doing that on his own," Riley informed. It was a good plan and it would've worked, had the king not been an asshole himself.

"And it will make Mystic look aggressive," Connor felt the need to chime in. He first started to understand that Valemore might lose the war when they began to act aggressively. It makes other country's draw their support.

"Jonas' main focus right now is Mallais. That's probably where he has sent his soldiers and weaponry. What other chance will we ever get to strike the castle? This is our chance..."

Victoria continued to speak but Riley stopped listening because she saw Lucas and Karina. It made her ball her fists and she wanted to yell at them both, she hated seeing them together and she hated the smile he was showing. He was paying too much attention to her when he shouldn't be, the attention should only be going to his fiance.

"That sounds great," she said even though she had not heard Victoria's plan. Whatever it was, she trusted her with it and was sure it would be a successful strategy. "Excuse me." She spoke and politely left the table.

 **.:.:.**

Theo was walking down a hallway when he saw Riley. She wore a beautiful dress that complimented her well, her hair was curled and she wore a small crown. When he saw her face, she looked like she was stuck between mixed emotions because a part of him saw that she was sad and the other part saw that she was angry.

When she saw him, a smile managed to escape her lips and she kissed him. He ended the kiss short and looked around, when he saw that no one was near, he reciprocated the kiss. "What was this for?"

"Just," she answered him. "I wanted to."

They took a step back from each other and that's when Theo figured he should tell her the news. "Listen, another kid disappeared last night. Your soldiers don't know how it happened, but it did. I figured you wanted to know."

"How is that possible?" she asked. "They were surrounding the village. That shouldn't have happened." Riley ran a hand through her hair because she was tired of hearing bad news. She wanted to hear something good and the only way that could happen was if she decided to do something about it. "I'm sure they'll do their jobs right if I am there to watch them."

He shook his head no, "You're not stepping foot anywhere near that village."

"And why not?" she crossed her arms. This was the first time he was telling her what to do.

"Becuase if you go missing, then our country is screwed."

He had a point but it didn't make her change her mind. She wanted to do something rather than stay inside a castle and wait to hear the good news, this time she wanted to be the reason there was good news to hear. "That's why you'll be there to protect me."

"Riley - "

"Go notify the rider. I want to leave before sunset."

 **.:.**

A few hours later, Tobias rested in his room and stared at the ceiling above him. It was nicely decorated and he never really paid much attention to it until now.

He wished he would've had more time to examine it but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw none other than Victoria herself carrying her usual _ugh, it's you_ face. She wasn't pleased to see him but of course, she always had something to talk to him about. "Have you been visiting the man who tried to steal our gunpowder?"

Tobias knew she would find out eventually and because of that he already knew what he was going to say. "He did the right thing by telling us the truth. He doesn't deserve to be living like a prisoner when he was the one being forced to steal it."

"People can't know he's here and that he is being held, prisoner. Word will get out and we will look like we are housing Valemore's...and how will that make us look?" she asked. It would make them look like they are protecting their enemy.

Tobias knew she had a point but he still wanted to fight for what he knew was the right thing to do and it had to be done. "Why can't we just place him in another room? So that he isn't suffering anymore."

She wanted to debate with him and tell him that it was a terrible idea, but part of her felt like that was best. She fought with herself for a few seconds but then decided his idea would work better than hers.

 **.:.:.**

"You know it's not too late to back out," Theo reminded Riley as she walked towards her carriage. He was on his horse, following her and constantly letting her know that she was making a mistake. She didn't listen.

"I'm not going to change my mind," she looked at him and then smiled because he was genuinely concerned for her. If they were alone, she would've kissed him.

"Watch your step," he reminded her as she stepped onto her carriage. She whispered a thank you before sitting down on the seat inside.

They were prepared to leave and she felt the carriage start moving. But five seconds later, it stopped. She was confused as to why this happened and after hearing some talking outside, the door to her left opened and in walked Lucas. He sat down next to her without saying anything other than the word "Drive."

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with," he answered but didn't bother to look at her.

Riley instantly grew mad. She didn't need his company. "No, you're not."

"Someone needs to protect you," he said, this time his eyes were on hers and Riley almost forget her argument. She studied his eyes and she found it weird that they looked different to her. Had it been a long time since she's stared at them?

"I don't need protection from you. That's what 150 soldiers are doing surrounding the village."

"Yet a kid still went missing," he argued.

She felt frustrated because she didn't have anything else to say. Instead, she decided to bring her argument to where she was sure she would win. "Shouldn't you be with Karina?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "She travels a lot so she isn't in the castle right now."

Riley smirked and looked away. She was glad that Karina wasn't near him.

 **.:.**

Riley could see the villagers from her carriage window and they were all staring at her in confusion. They had never seen the soon to be Queen of Mystic because not everyone has seen her portrait. Seeing their faces and their fear made her want to find these children so that they could return to their families.

Lucas opened the door and stepped out first. He offered his hand for her to take but she didn't take it, she wanted to show him that she did not need him in any way and that he wasted his time following her.

Her feet reached the grown and the villagers started to gather around, they knew she would make an announcement.

"My name is Riley and I am the Queen of Courtley, I am aware of the children that have been going missing and we have failed you more than once. So, to make it up to you, I will not only be sending my guards to protect this village, but I will be spending the night here - " this shocked many people and they began to whisper. "I will be making myself a target to prove to you that your children mean a lot to me, you mean a lot to me and I am here to protect you."

There was an applause and the people began to go back to their activities. She really hoped this worked out in her favor. The second she finished her speech, Theo was there to give her a smile. When she looked at Lucas, he shook his head disappointedly.

"You're staying?" he asked. "You know how dangerous that is?"

"Well, you're the one who wanted to come." She said this as she walked away. Part of her hoped he would leave but the other wished he would stay and protect her.

 **.:.**

That same night, as Riley struggled to fall asleep, she heard a twig snap from her cabin and she quickly stood up. When she opened the door, she saw a figure dressed in black running away. She quickly ran back inside, grabbed her lantern and her cloak and ran out. "GUARDS!" she yelled from the top of her lungs as she began to follow after the figure.

She was certain this was the man that was kidnapping the children.

"Queen Riley! Stop!" the guards running after her tried to stop her because it was dangerous for her to run after the kidnapper. They ran but she was already long ahead of them and they were unable to reach her.

It was hard for her to see but thanks to the lantern she was able to make out figures such as trees and dirt and large rocks.

The more she ran the more she forgot about her own fear. When she saw the man stop running, she stopped too. She wasn't far from him but she was able to notice he had a beard. "You should've run the other way," he spoke and Riley immediately grew scared. Her own fear returned just like that.

She didn't dare show it. "Why?" she questioned him.

"Because now you have no one to protect you."

She kneeled down to grab a stick because he had approached her. "Step back." This wasn't much and he could've chosen to run away but something stopped him. It was clear he wanted to talk.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "They're innocent children."

"You haven't heard about Valemore's three-year plan?" the man asked. His voice was cold and hoarse, that of a killer.

"What is that?" she didn't know why her guards were taking so long to catch up. They must've gotten lost and taken a wrong turn. "What does that have anything to do with the children?"

"Because they are being trained to fight and taught to think that Mystic is the enemy and that Valemore is only trying to help them. They're being brainwashed. It's the perfect scheme to take over your country."

"Where are they? The children? Where did you take them?"

"They're in Valemore. Long from being rescued."

She felt her own heart sink. "So why are you telling me this?" she needed to know why this secret plan was being revealed to her. There must be a good reason.

"Because you'll be long dead by then -" he ran towards her and tackled her. As soon as she landed on the ground, his hands laced around her neck and he began to choke her.

She hit his face multiple times in hopes it would get him off of her but it didn't work. He brought out a shiny object and her eyes widened as soon as she was able to understand what it was.

A knife.

He was going to kill her.

She closed her eyes and cried, preparing herself for the pain that would come as soon as the knife pierced her skin and entered her body. She felt the weight above her lighten and when she opened her eyes, the man was nowhere to be seen. She sat upright and saw that Lucas was punching the guy with his hands. When he finished, he checked his pulse and turned to her. "He's unconscious."

Riley stayed where she was because she could not believe she was attacked like that. Had Lucas not showed up, she would've been dead.

He offered his hand again and this time she took it. When their hands touched, she pulled herself closer to him and hugged him. She refused to let him go the second she felt safe in his arms. It had been a long time since they've touched and it felt great now that it did.

"Come on, I'll take you back."

He carried her back to the village and she refused to let him go.

 **.:.:.**

Riley and Lucas arrived at the castle with the chained man behind them. He was conscious but he had trouble walking and containing his coughs.

She turned to the guard beside her and spoke, "Place him in the dungeon. Don't tend to him, don't feed him don't do anything. Leave him there. He'll go one full day without food."

"What happened?" Victoria asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Valemore has been planning something right under our noses. The reason these children are being kidnapped is so that they are trained to think Mystic is a terrible place. Trained to kill their own people. Who know's how long this has been going on?"

"Is there a way we can get the children back?" she asked and Riley shook her head no.

"We have no clue as to where they are, which is why we need to attack them. And we need to do it hard."

 **.:.**

Riley walked towards her room alone with a feeling of defeat rising inside her. She didn't think she would be able to stand in front of those villagers again and tell them that she failed them and their children will never be found.

Seeing the empty hallway and then Lucas' door brought a feeling she could only describe as hope. She hoped that he would be able to help her feel better and talk to her. She wanted to talk to him and hug him again so that she couldn't feel sad and scared anymore.

Riley took a deep breath and listened to her gut. She balled her fists and knocked on his door three times.

When it opened, she wasn't expecting to see Karina walk out of it. It almost made her feel discouraged and even sadder than she already was.

"Riley," he was surprised to see her standing there. Her eyes were red and there were tears lingering in her eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. That was brave of you and...I'm so sorry for being such a terrible person to you," she couldn't contain her sobs because it was true. He saved her even though she was so cruel.

"Riley, no amount of things you say to me can make me hate you. I would never hesitate to save your life."

If only the moment could last longer, if only they were romantically involved, maybe they would've done more than just talk. She smiled at him once more and then turned around to leave the room.

Lucas didn't want her to leave. He felt like he needed to say something, to make her feel something other than uncertainty in their future. "Karina and I are just friends," he said. Riley didn't turn around but she felt better knowing about it. "...in case you were wondering," Lucas finished. "She just wanted to make sure I was okay."

Riley turned and their eyes met. She gave him a small smile before walking out of his room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: What do you think about Riley? How did her feelings change so quickly seeing that he saved her life? Let me know and you will NOT want to miss the next chapter.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	18. I'd Go Back To You

**Writers Note: There are so many scenes I remember taking out from this chapter because the story was just all over the place with this one. I tried to do my best and I hope I did but I can totally see some flaws. Thank you so much for wanting to read this story. It means a lot.**

Levi: Brenton Thwaites

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

Riley slept through the night with ease. She was so tired and so hurt that as soon as her body came into contact with her bed, she fell asleep. She thought it was weird but she didn't mind it because she needed her rest. She wanted to feel the comfort of her bed for the next five hours or so.

The next day, when the sun had long been out, Riley was awakened by a round of pillows being thrown at her.

Even though she felt the first pillow come into contact with her, she decided to ignore it because she was so tired she didn't care about it.

The second one woke her up and the third one got her angry. "Get out!" she yelled and when she sat upright, her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was none other than Topanga Matthews, Regent of Courtley.

"Mom?"

 **.:** **.:.**

Riley got up, got dressed, and got out of her room with her mother following her. Her presence was shocking to her because they had not seen each other in months and she normally liked to tell her that she would be arriving so she could have the best dramatic entrance for everyone to see.

"Why are you here?" Riley asked her. "You should be back home."

"I wanted to see you. And...I wanted to ask why on Earth you decided to rule Courtely all on your own?"

"I am a Queen, it's what I do. And I am legally allowed to make that decision." She looked at her mom and saw that she was looking around the hallway they were walking in, "When do you leave? Surely, you won't be staying here for more than a day."

"I'm here because I love my daughter - "

"Please, Mother. Don't make a fool of yourself. Now that you've said what you've come for, you are welcome to leave."

"Nonsense, I spoke to Victoria before I visited your chamber - she's invited me to stay for as long as I'd like. And seeing your attitude I might consider."

Riley pressed her lips together and stopped walking when her mother did.

"Now, why the hell were you sleeping alone?" Topanga questioned. "Where's Lucas?"

Riley ignored her mother until they reached the main dining table. Sitting there were Farkle, Victoria, Lucas, and Theo eating breakfast. If Topanga found out that she and Lucas weren't romantically involved anymore, she would be angry because this could mean the downfall of their countries.

They sat down and ate their breakfast. Topanga and Victoria were the best of friends before they were married and now that they finally got to see each other all they talked about were their childhood. Soon the topics landed on Riley and Lucas' childhood. Eventually leading up to their toddler years, then teenage years and eventually now.

"So," Topanga began and she wiped the food from the corner of her lips. "When do you two plan on getting married?"

Nothing but silence rang through the room and Riley immediately regretted letting her mom stay to eat with them.

 **.:.**

"Riley," Theo whispered the second he saw her. While at breakfast, he couldn't help but feel sad that Riley and Lucas may need to marry soon. He wanted to be the one who married her so that she could be with him and not Lucas.

She turned around and saw that he was standing in a hallway that no one really visited. She walked towards him and he kissed her.

She would've let him kiss her for longer but her mother would be there soon so she couldn't risk it. "We need to be apart from each other. I can't have my mom asking me who you are and why we are so close, okay?"

He clenched his jaw but he understood. "When can we talk?"

"I don't know," she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Can we meet at our place at midnight? When your mother isn't with you?"

She heard her mother's footsteps and she quickly nodded, walking back towards Topanga in the process. "I'll be there."

 **.:.:.**

A few hours later, Riley walked into the throne room where Victoria and Topanga were waiting for her. She was late and it was obvious but she had a reason. "Can we talk?" she asked Lucas' mother. "Alone?"

Topanga looked at her daughter, "I am allowed to know. It's my country too."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure your mother can know."

Riley discreetly rolled her eyes, "I have news on the King of Valemore. He has been sending a letter to their neighboring country Huilo to invade us, they will be granted land for doing so. I know this because one of my men captured the letter. I hope we can talk about how we are going to retaliate."

 **.:.**

"Lucas?" the brunette asked when she saw him standing inside a closet. It contained luggage and swords, letters and pictures as well as other things she could only think were his. He was looking through it but when he heard his name being called, he turned to look at her.

They had grown so distant that hearing her say his name felt weird to him.

Her hair was curled and she was holding her hands together because she did not know what to do. The moment was awkward. "What are you looking for?"

"My favorite wine," he answered. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before he turned around. Lucas was surprised to see that she had joined him in search of looking for it.

As she stepped inside the closet, she kicked over the stone that was protecting the door from closing shut. This left them trapped inside.

Lucas dropped the things in his hands and went to grab the knob in hopes that the door would magically open, but it didn't. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"It's locked?" she asked. "Why is it locked?"

"This door isn't meant to close. It's why we keep a stone on the ground."

"So we're trapped in here? I can't be in here! There's somewhere I need to be." She tried pulling on the door but she was unsuccessful. They were really stuck in that room.

"With Theo?" Lucas asked, bitterly. He was upset they were trapped in there too but he couldn't help but say this. He found himself growing angrier the second he saw her with him.

"Really?" she turned to look at him. His face was stern and his jaw was clenched. This was a sign that he was angry or frustrated. She genuinely thought they were past that but she was wrong. He will always disapprove of her relationship with Theo. "To think we left that behind."

"We haven't, okay. We haven't even talked about it. I will always be angry at you for what you did because it was heartless."

She bit her tongue. "Don't blame me for what you feel. You have the right to sleep with whichever woman you like and do not lie to me and tell me you haven't taken that right for granted. Do you think I am a fool? Do you think I believe for one second that you and Karina are just friends?" she questioned. Confessing this felt weird to her because she was happy Lucas told her Karina was just a friend, but that didn't stop her from thinking that maybe they had sex behind her back already. This made her feel like maybe she was innocent because she hadn't slept with Theo.

"You don't know me at all - "

"Do I need to? A man that looks like you doesn't have feelings Luas - "

He scoffed, "Do you really think that?"

She didn't know what to say the second he said that. She saw a truth in his eyes she had not seen before and it made her think. She knows he has feelings, but there was always a thought in the back of her head that made her think he had the ability to not care sometimes.

"When I told you I loved you, it was because I meant it. Not because I lied."

 **.:.:.**

"Them?" Victoria asked the second she saw Connor and Levi walk into the throne room where she was in. They were currently trying to devise a plan to take over Valemore and she didn't understand why Tobias would feel the need to bring them. They would be useless. "We need people who can actually help us - "

"They're Valemore born," he reminded. "And were close friends with the King. How is that not the help we need?"

She rolled her eyes because she knew he was right. The one way they could truly do damage was if they had the help of someone who had actually stepped foot in Valemore.

"What are we dealing with?" Connor asked first and walked towards the large map on the center table. He could see the warship figurines they used to represent actual ships they would be sending to invade their enemies.

"This canal is closed," he pointed and Victoria furrowed her brows. That canal was the only way they could make a decent attack. Without it they could fail and lose the war.

"Nonsense. Less than a year ago that's where our trade would dock - "

"It also provides a route for people from Valemore to escape. There are explosions planted on every inch of it, get close enough to it and you turn to nothing but blood splatter."

She clenched her jaw, "What about the one east of it?"

"Same thing." Connor stared at the map and furrowed his brows, he wanted to help her and the only way he could prove that was if he thought of something smart.

Levi decided to get closer to the map because he couldn't see it from afar, he peeked his head over and stared at one particular route.

"This one is open," he grabbed the warship figurine and set it down on the route he was talking about. "Your ships will make it to land, but it's around a three hour march to the castle from here. There are a few tunnels, however, that will allow you to attack the castle from the inside. They lie near the trail your soldiers will follow. Send around four hundred soldiers through these tunnels and the rest can attack from the inside. I can provide a map for those tunnels if you'd like."

"That will be great," Tobias spoke to him. He didn't give Victoria a chance to speak.

"I can get Huilo to reject my brother's proposal," Connor confessed. "I know a thing or two about it's King."

"What about it?" This intrigued Victoria. She loved knowing the secret things men did that would get them to do anything she desired in case they were threatened.

"I know about his affair with his own sister."

Tobias and Victoria looked at him blankly. They could not believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

"His own sister?"

"Disgusting."

"If the news gets out, they'll both be killed. Executed. That'll get him to say no."

"And if that doesn't work," Levi began. "Say that you know he purposely had his own father killed so that he could become King a whole lot sooner."

"I also know something that we can use for our advantage," Tobias chimed in now that they were revealing the man's dirty secrets, "Victoria I'm going to need your help."

 **.:.**

Riley and Lucas waited in silence. They didn't stare at each other nor talk to each other. She wished so desperately that this could end and that she would be able to walk away and be alone without him.

It killed her because they were once able to talk for hours and now there was nothing there, other than anger.

His eyes kept staring at the ground and he played with the little rocks he found that were near him. The more he played with the rocks the more he realized that what they had between them was dead.

It was gone.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Riley finally spoke. Her voice was soft and he missed hearing it that way.

"It's too late for that," he told her the truth. It really was too late for her to say that. He had been hurt for the longest time. "I just want to know why you did it."

She didn't know how to tell him because she truly didn't know how to answer him. Her feelings just appeared for Theo. "He made me feel something that I needed."

"I thought I made you feel that way."

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "I do love you, Lucas. I really do...but I love him too. And we argued a lot when we were together. I thought that I deserved better and I kissed him. Had I regretted it, Theo and I would've never become more."

Silence appeared. It stopped when Lucas spoke and from there it just continued. He confessed to her that he felt hurt about what she did and she apologized to him for treating him so badly because of it. They began to relive memories of their earlier time together and it made them smile. At one point they began to laugh.

She never once told him about her real plan and why she was betraying their country. It just didn't come up and she was glad it didn't.

"Here it is," Lucas said the second he spotted the wine. He picked up two glasses that were lying there and he sat next to Riley. "Wine?"

She nodded. This was the first time they were talking like friends. Riley didn't want it to end.

They talked more than they should and then it became laughter. It became normal and it looked like two good friends talking and having a good time.

But then it became something else. She wasn't happy that they were going to become friends. In fact, she hated that friends were all they seemed to be. She looked at him for a while and thought about him.

Would they be happy if they were friends and only friends?

She didn't know but something inside of her wanted her to know how strong her feelings for him were. Were they stronger than Theo's?

"Lucas," she whispered and stared at his lips. She adjusted herself so that she was facing him.

Lucas didn't know what was happening but he understood that Riley was going to lean into him. He didn't know why but he leaned in too. They would've kissed if the door hadn't opened.

The person who opened it was Topanga. Seeing them talking and smiling made her happy but the look on their faces confused her.

 **.:.:.**

Riley made it just in time to see Theo. She saw that he was standing up as if he was ready to leave, seeing her made him sigh but it also made him feel disappointed. "Where were you?" he asked and sat back down on the rock he was previously sitting on.

"I got caught up, but it doesn't matter anymore," she looked at him and then took a deep breath. "Theo we need to talk."

His eyebrow raised, "About?" He figured that he should tell her his good news first so that her mood could lighten. "I have an idea and it's a crazy one but I think it'll work."

She took a deep breath and decided to hear him out, "What is it?"

"Let's leave Mystic...? For good. The both of us can go to Courtley and live there, you're the Queen there so we don't have to hide our relationship. We can work out, finally be happy."

Hearing him broke her heart. The idea did sound great but she knew she couldn't take it, it would get her killed if she did. She would lose big time and disappoint millions of people.

"What's wrong?" he asked and touched her chin. This made her look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"What we're doing is wrong," she finally told him. She didn't want to accept the fact that they were doing something illegal and now, because of it, she had to put it to a stop. Her love for Lucas had returned and she knew that was greater than any force out there.

Theo began to understand what Riley was trying to say. She didn't want to continue with their relationship. His dreams and heart were crushed by five simple words. He took a deep gulp and hung his head, "So this is it? The end of us?"

"Theo, I'm so sorry. You are such a great guy and you deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who won't hurt you the second she changes her mind."

His hands went to his eyes and he wiped his tears and stayed quiet.

"I guess I just fell in love with the idea of doing something I wasn't supposed to. I was finally able to control my own life and it got out of hand. I am so sorry, Theo."

Riley knew she broke his heart but she was prepared to walk away from him. As soon as she reached the door she heard him speak again.

"You told me you loved me."

She turned back to look at him. Tears in his eyes as they were in her's, "...I never told you how much."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: So what do you think this means? This has always been my intention for the series and if you stuck with me long enough to be here and read this then you know that Riley and Lucas have always been my OTP. They are my favorite and they were meant to be.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	19. She Had to Run

**End Game**

 **.:.**

Something was different about the next day. The sun was brighter, the birds were louder, the flowers were colorful and everything just seemed to be at ease. Riley felt as if there was a place in her heart she had not discovered in a while and now that she was able to feel that, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

Entering his room and smelling that specific scent brought back many memories. The ones she loved and cherished were the ones she would never be able to forget.

Seeing him sleep, both shirtless and calm, Riley knew she had made the right choice. His washboard abs had never looked better, and his light blonde hair made her remember the times she would run her hands through it.

She climbed on his bed and began to kiss his neck, the way he would kiss her's.

When she felt him wake up, their eyes made contact and she kissed his lips. A few weeks ago, she would've never had the confidence to do this and be this free with him. He kissed back but quickly stopped.

"Theo, he - "

"I ended it," she confessed and this caught his attention. "When we talked yesterday it made me realize that my love for you still exists. More than it does for him."

He started to smile and he flipped her over so that he could be on top of her. He kissed her passionately and respectfully. This would've continued but he stopped because it was too early for them to continue. "I am glad that's over. But Riley we can't just jump back to how things were between us, not like this. We'll need to start over."

She agreed because she knew they couldn't just immediately have the same relationship they had before. It would take time for them to regain that and finally be able to move on from it. "Then I guess we are starting over."

 **.:.:.**

Victoria and Topanga observed both Riley and Lucas who were now speaking to each other. They knew something was off between the two a few days ago and they were both happy they overcame it.

Topanga was glad to see her daughter smile and she was glad to see that it was because of Lucas. The laughing and talking continued and the more and more she heard it the more and more she realized that Mystic was just as good as her home back in Courtley.

"Where is Theo?" she heard Riley ask.

"He left early in the morning. He volunteered to protect the border between Mystic and a nearby country that has chosen to ally themselves with Valemore."

Lucas saw that she was worried about him and he understood. She cared for him.

Tobias noticed the worry on her face too but he didn't question it because he was glad that Connor and Levi were finally sitting on the dinner table with them. They came along way and have proven many times that they want to defend Riley and Lucas and have helped them out.

A man with a letter in his hands walked into the room and handed the letter to Riley. He bowed before leaving.

Riley stared at the letter and her eyes widened.

"What is it, dear?" Topanga asked. The worry on her face made her wonder what it could be and she grew curious.

"It's nothing," she replied and got up. She looked at everybody in the room but her gaze did not meet Lucas'. "I'll only be a few minutes. Tobias, come with me."

 **.:.**

"What is it?" Tobias asked when Riley stopped walking. They were now in a separate room from the rest. "What do they want?"

"It's from Dalaeo. They're asking me to delay our attack on Valemore."

Tobias' eyes widened for many reasons. Delaying the attack would cost them a lot of money and if Riley decided to delay it, many people would hate her for it. The possibilities were endless but the one that was certain was death. "And why are they asking you?"

"Daleo is planning their own attack on Valemore and ours will interfere with theirs. What do I do?"

"Nothing. Our plan is solid. It'll work. Why can't you just tell them to trust you? Better yet, why can't you just end your alliance with them?"

She shook her head no, "They'll double cross me if I do. And I'll be dead because of it."

"How are you going to think of a different alternative - ?"

"I already have one," she revealed. "I _always_ have a plan, it's just telling Lucas and Victoria about it that I am most scared of. They could see right through me if I let something slip - "

"Then don't do it -"

Riley ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She was so happy about being with Lucas again that she forgot about her problems. "No. I have to. I have to."

 **.:.:.**

Meeting their stares was not something Riley was looking forward to. Her heels tapped against the castle floor as she walked towards the throne room where Lucas and Victoria were. She realized she needed some time to think her plan through and to make sure her plan was flawless so that they didn't ask many questions.

The fewer questions they asked, the less and less they saw that she was doing this because she was forced to.

"I have a proposal to make," she spoke and everyone turned to look at her. Topanga, Levi, Connor, Victoria, and Lucas were all in the room. Tobias followed behind her. "I have decided that it'll be best if our attack on Valemore was changed. Instead of attacking through a canal, our attack will come from the inside. Courtley men will dress as Valemore soldiers to deliver grain. We will grant them a carriage for further convincing and once they are inside, they will attack. There will also be soldiers inside the bags of grain."

There was a silence after this. No one in the room was liking the idea.

"You can't be serious," Victoria was the first, like always, to disagree. "This has to be a joke."

"Mom - "

"They will die," she interrupted. "If I didn't know any better I would say this was for amusement. Your men will die and we will be embarrassed by many. To reject a perfect plan is suicide. Do not play with other's lives."

She clenched her jaw.

"Actually," Levi began. "It's not the worst plan. There is a famine spreading through Valemore, remember? The one you guys started? Thousands of people - even soldiers - are dying every day. Grain might just do it."

Lucas took a deep breath. "We'll see how this one goes and if it doesn't succeed, we'll go with yours, Mom."

Riley gave Lucas a smile and he gave her a nod back. He trusted and he knew that she would never suggest a plan without thinking about it.

 **.:.:.**

"Lucas," Topanga called to him. "You've grown. I haven't seen you in such a long time and I am glad that you and my daughter are happy with each other. I know she wanted to marry someone she was in love with and I prayed she would get lucky like I did. I guess she did."

"Thank you, Topanga. I love your daughter, a lot." He was surprised by her sudden interest in speaking to him.

Riley joined them the second she saw that they were speaking. If her mother accidentally said something she wasn't supposed to, she would get embarrassed. "Mother, I think Victoria needs you." she lied.

"Don't be silly. I know she didn't call me," It was no secret that Riley normally didn't want her speaking with her friends or any boy. Now that Topanga had matured and accepted the fact that her daughter didn't like her meddling into her life, she knew when to limit herself and when not to. She didn't want to this time. "So, when is the wedding?"

Riley and Lucas didn't look at each other when she said this. They just stared blankly into her eyes because they didn't know when to answer.

As if on cue, the door behind them opened and in walked two men dressed in uniforms. They were soldiers who had come back from protecting the border. "Queen Riley, there is news that concerns you."

"And that is?" she asked as soon as she turned around to face them. The men were dirty and looked exhausted, she could only assume that's how Theo must look.

"Aladith has been invaded by Valemore."

"Isn't that the country that wanted you to rule over them?" Topanga asked.

"Yes," she confirmed and looked back at the soldiers. "They rejected me - "

"They didn't reject you, remember? They were thinking about becoming a democracy that was all."

She stared at her fingers and then returned her gaze to the soldiers, "I will send a few of my men to stop the attack." Even though she was still upset about their decision, she couldn't help but feel like helping them as a thank you for considering her to rule over them in the first place. She wished them well but she couldn't make any promises.

"Will you excuse us, Mother?" Riley said and Topanga walked away. The soldiers understood they were dismissed and bowed low, "Your Majesty," they muttered before walking away.

"What's wrong?" Lucas raised a brow and grabbed her hand, touching it still made him nervous and it brought butterflies to his stomach.

"Thank you again for agreeing with my plan," she stared into his eyes because it made her realize just how much she loved him.

"No problem," he kissed her forehead. "There's something I want to ask you."

She looked at him again. "What is it?"

"I noticed how concerned you seemed for Theo when you heard where he went," he didn't want to admit it bugged him but it really did. He could feel himself growing jealous and it hurt his feelings.

"I love Theo and I think I always will. But I am in love with you and that I am certain on."

They kissed again but this time it was more passionate. More of everything.

 **.:.**

Riley was happy to see Theo step into the castle two days later. It had appeared that he chose to stay extra days like a handful of other guards to make sure the invaders kept away. Today he would be returning.

"I'm glad you're back," she hugged him. This brought comfort to her, seeing that he was alive and doing well.

"I'm okay," he confirmed. "I had time to think and I am glad you are in love with Lucas. He makes you happy." They continued to walk towards the physician's room because he was wounded on his leg and needed medical attention. "What's this thing I hear about a bomb going off inside the Valemore castle?"

"That was my plan," she confirmed with a smile. "And Victoria underestimated my men."

"You're a great person, you know that?" he smiled at her and they made a turn.

"Aladith wants to name me their Queen as a thank you for protecting their country," she admitted. "You're looking at the Queen-to-be. My coronation isn't until a couple of weeks."

"Congratulations," he raised a hand and placed it over her shoulders. "You'll be a great one."

 **.:.:.**

"You're so beautiful," Lucas complimented his fiance as he caressed her cheek. They were sharing a moment in the throne room and Riley can feel the connection. They had spent so much time apart that now she wanted to feel him every second she could.

She held his hand and felt the need to thank him. "I feel like I will become the Queen of Aladith because of you," she spoke. "And you probably don't even know why."

"I don't," he answered. "Why?"

"I convinced myself that they wanted nothing to do with me. If it wasn't for you being there and reminding me that there was still hope...I would've never helped them."

"But you did. And you're an even greater person because of it. I've been thinking," he smiled. "I want you to move back in with me. So that we can share the same room again."

"I love that idea - "

"I have news," Victoria nearly cheered. She walked into the room with Topanga trailing behind her. In her hands was a letter that she was holding, eagerly. "It's authentic," she continued.

"What is?"

"In my hands is a peace treaty. A Valemore-Mystic and Courtley peace treaty."

Riley and Lucas stared at each other and then walked towards the letter. If this was true then it meant that there could be a moment of tranquility, of peace.

"It was written by the King himself."

Riley read the treaty as it only contained seven sentences, "This says to halt the war. He's not ending it - "

"Halting the war is better than announcing a surrender. He will look weak for not being able to finish something he started and he himself can't accept it."

"So this is it? Just like that, he's surrendering?"

Both Topanga and Victoria nodded.

The war was over.

 **.:.**

"Lucas," Riley said as she entered her old room. She was looking for him because they were in the process of moving her into his room. "What's - "

"What's this?" he asked as he brought out an old crumbled letter. He wouldn't have paid attention to it but when he saw the seal, he had to read what the letter contained. The reason he was in her room in the first place was because he wanted to pick up a few of the things he had left behind.

Riley's eyes widened because he was holding a letter Dalaeo sent to her. Her heart began to raise and she did not know how to lie to him. "Lucas, I can explain."

"Explain?" he questioned. "Riley! Is it true?" The look in his eyes broke her heart. "Is it true? Did you really ..." He didn't have the courage to finish because the look in her eyes convinced him it was true. She was going to betray them.

She watched as the news broke his heart. She tried to touch him, but Lucas took a step back. The tears were piling up and she wasn't sure she would be able to contain herself. "Lucas, I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Lucas watched her reaction and it didn't help. It only confirmed everything she was accused of. He tried to get a hold of himself but he couldn't, a loud sob escaped him and he turned to look away from her. "If they find out you are dead again. They will have your head for this."

"I know," she openly sobbed. "But I can't break this agreement. It's too dangerous for the both of us."

"It was dangerous from the beginning!" he snapped. "This is treason!"

She hung her head and nodded, "I love you, Lucas. You must know that."

He grabbed the nearest glass that rested on her stand and threw it at her wall. The shattering of the glass echoed across the room and startled her. "Do you know what this means?"

She couldn't do anything but just stand there. He knew about her betrayal and it absolutely broke her. "I'm sorry."

"There are something's not even a king can protect you from." He grabbed the letter and crumbled it right in front of her before he regained himself. Wiping the tears with the front of his hand, Lucas spoke, "Not only did you potentially lose your claim to the Aladith throne and jeopardize our rule..." he began. "You lost the all the love I had left for you."

"Lucas - " she sobbed but was cut short when the door slammed.

For a moment all she could do was stand there. Trying to understand what had happened. And then it was clear.

Her secret was out...

and she had to run.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: Did you guys expect that? I really hope you guys didn't but what do you guys think will happen next now that Lucas knows her secret? Will he forgive her? Let me know in the review section.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review**


	20. Kings and Queens

**Writers Note: I want to apologize for not updating these past couple of weeks. I had to deal with some things and that meant taking some time off. But I did not forget about you guys so here I am. This is it! My last ever chapter story for Girl Meets World. I seriously can't believe how long this journey was. I mean I wrote some of my best stories for this fandom and some of them bring back so many great memories by just re-reading them. The reason I decided this story would be my last was because I felt like it was time and because I had the perfect ending for it. It sort of gives an input of how I feel Riley and Lucas should be remembered.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and staying with End Game from the very beginning. It always means a lot to me and I hope that you like it.**

 **End Game**

 **.:.**

 **Two Months Later**

The girl with the blonde hair walked down the aisle in a white gown. She held a bouquet of white flowers with the biggest smile in existense and stared at the man with the chocolate brown hair, his excitement clear in his eyes just like they were in her's.

She dreamt of the day she would marry the man of her dreams for years. Countless and countless hours were spent because she was fixated on every single detail she could imagine. Everything from the cake, the dress, the food and seating arrangements.

The only thing she didn't imagine was that her bridesmaid would be another girl.

Riley stood a few rows behind everybody and watched from a distance. She smiled when her best friend Maya met Josh at the end of the aisle. She was glad she was there to witness a giant milestone in the blonde's life and one that she would definitely remember.

After Lucas found out that Riley wanted to betray them, she knew immediately she had to run. She didn't know what Lucas would do to her if she stayed so she decided that it was time for her to leave. She felt like being in the same country as him would make him question her motives and everything about her.

She left for Aladith because going home would present new problems and raise suspicion as to why she returned without having married him.

The only logical place she could go to was Aladith because she was asked to be their queen.

Upon arriving, Riley had no clue she would be staying there for months. Her coronation took place there and she was officially Aladith's queen, knews of this spread a few days later half of the world knew.

It was a big celebration that asted for a week. Feasts were thrown every day, people danced and she was met with gifts and letters that she did not expect. The only bad thing about that was that she did not receive a letter from the one person she actually wanted one from.

It had been two months without any word from both Courtley and Mystic and she decided to return. She felt like it was time she face them and tell them why she did it. She wanted to give fix the thought they had of her and reconnect with them.

Returning was one of the hardest things she had to do and she was glad she was there to see her best friend get married. It was surprising to her but she knew she was meant to stay.

After the ceremony was over, Riley waited for the perfect chance to speak to her.

She poked her shoulder and took a low breather before her eyes met Maya's. The look on her face made Riley realize that she was caught off guard and it was unexpected to see her.

"You're back," she said, partly believing it herself. She quickly gave her a hug and being able to be with her made Riley felt a whole lot safer and better. She felt as though returning wasn't such a terrible idea. "I can't believe your back - I mean it's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm great," she answered her before she got a closer look at the dress. "It's so beautiful. You look so beautiful."

The time for hugs and kisses was over and Maya decided that she finally ask the question that first came to her head. "Why are you back?" She thought she would never see her friend again. "Isn't it dangerous? Shouldn't you have stayed in hiding - ?"

"I wasn't hiding, Maya. And Lucas never let the public know about what I did. All they know is that I left to Aladith for my coronation."

It was a perfect coverup.

Maya looked around the room and began to notice that people were staring to walk towards the main room for the celebration, she also saw Lucas for a split second. She wasn't sure he had seen her. "Have you guys talked?"

"We haven't even seen each other," Riley informed. "And the only times we talked to each other were through our trusted guards. But it was strictly about business and country affairs." This hurt Riley more than she liked to admit. Especially when he turned down her idea to send some of her men to help them out in a brief negotiation between war generals. It made her feel like he didn't need her and she was sure that was his intention. Since the war was over both their countries were starting to become more independent of each other, especially Riley and Lucas. "How has he been?"

"He was heartbroken at first," Maya admitted. He barely let anyone see him and he was always keeping himself busy with work. "But he was back to normal after a few weeks. He's been laughing and smiling lately which all lead to good signs."

Riley was glad to hear that. She would've felt a whole lot worse if he was still sad because of her. "That's good to know."

 **.:.:.**

"Josh," Lucas congratulated. It took him a while to walk passed the circle of friends that were surrounding the newlywed. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing," he responded. "Never thought I'd marry her a this age. She's quite unpredictable," when he stopped talking, he brought Lucas closer to him and whispered, "I heard one of the nobles say Queen Riley was back, is that true?"

"You've heard too," Lucas spoke. He did hear the whispers and he did get the looks but this wasn't the first time a rumor like this spread. A couple of weeks ago word spread that she was spotted in the village but it wasn't her. Just a villager that looked like her.

"You should talk to her," he suggested. "Don't you want to see her? See if she looks different or if she's changed?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I would but I don't think I would have the courage to. I mean I don't think I can actually see her right now."

"Why not?" They moved towards the side so that not many people heard them. They always had to be careful so that they don't reveal something they shouldn't have been speaking about in the first place.

"Because a small part of me may not actually think she's here for the right intention."

Josh furrowed his brows, "Do you think she's up to something?"

"I hope not. But a part of me wouldn't be surprised if she was."

 **.:.**

Riley opened the doors to Victoria's room and walked in without letting her know. She was talking to a man and it took a while for her to notice that Riley had returned. She didn't know if she was crazy for allowing herself to do this considering Victoria's feelings towards her.

They were filled with hatred.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," she spoke. From the time she spent in Aladith, she was taught about different things. Such as what to do at different points in her life, believe it or not, but public speaking was one of them. She was also taught about how to appear threatening without even sounding like it. That's what she was doing now. "Don't give Mallais back to Valemore. It will give them an advantage and we don't want that. You don't give your younger sibling the bigger slice of cake, now do you?"

"You," Victoria pointed accusingly towards the brunette. "Leave us," she told the man whom she was originally speaking with. He walked out and she kept her eyes on her, "Why are you back?"

"I'm not here to argue I just want to apologize. I know you know about what I did and you have every right to be angry, but just listen to me. My alliance with Dalaeo is over."

"Impossible," she countered not believing a single word. "That's not how they operate. Why are you really here? Did they ask you to spy for them? To pretend like your perfect again? To kill Lucas."

"That's not why I am here," she remained calm. "I chose to come back on my own."

"Tell me just exactly how you managed to get out of an alliance that could end your life. Daleo kills anyone that cut ties with them."

"It's called extortion, Victoria. I know you're well acuainted with it."

She scoffed, "What did you threaten him with?"

Riley stepped closer to her and spoke, "Death."

"You?" she jeered at her. "How can you, a powerless, little, weak girl like you threaten a king like him?"

Riley never liked being belittled. She felt attacked in every way and she used to be able to not have the strength to defend herself. But now she did. "When she's the Queen of two countries."

Lucas walked in as soon as she finished saying that. Seeing him made her heart race. He looked so different especially now that he had grown his beard out. It suit him. Made him look more king-like.

"Did you know she was back?" she nearly screamed. "How can you allow it? This - this rat has no home here."

"Don't speak to her like that. She's still my fiance, remember?"

She scoffed, "So you defend her. She put your country on the line and you have the courage to speak to her as if she is someone who deserves to be protected? I am so disappointed in you. Don't let yourself get walked on. She lies and betrays you once, she'll do it twice." She started heading for the door seeing that she had made her point but she still felt the need to add one more thing. "And Riley, don't feel so confident. No Queen is untouchable, remember that."

When she was gone, Riley turned to Lucas, "Thank you."

Her voice sounded so different to him now. It took him time to gather the courage to stare at her. Riley could've been a stranger to him because she looked different. Slimmer, taller. Her hair was longer and she carried herself differently as well.

"You're welcome."

"The beard looks good on you," she tried so hard to not keep their talk from growing awkward. She wanted to talk to him more, to see him smile, to see him laugh.

"I'll see you around - "

"Wait," she stopped him from walking. Her voice was a little too loud and it surprised her. "I just want to thank you for not telling everyone about what I did."

His intention was to keep her reputation, but he would be lying if he told himself he never thought about revealing what she did. He fought with himself but in the end, the good side of him won. He loved her and her betrayal would stay a secret. "I know you would've done the same for me if I was in your shoes."

 **.:.:.**

Tobias awoke with a devilish smirk on his lips. He knew where he was and what he did to get there. As he sat upright and looked at his clothes on the ground, he knew that he had shared the best night of his life next to someone he cared for. His tousled hair was all over his forehead and he removed it. In doing so he awoke the sleeping person next to him.

"Hey," Levi said. "You're up." He rubbed his eyes and then placed his hand on Tobias' back. "I completely forgot about the wedding."

"That's where I am heading," he said as he began to reach for his clothes. "Are you coming?"

"I think I will wait a while. We've only been doing this for seventeen days and yesterday was the first time we ever did something like this, I think I need some time to think about it."

He smiled and kissed his neck, "I will see you tonight."

 **.:.**

That same night Riley chose to knock on Theo's door. She had not seen him for the longest time and she was starting to miss him. He would always be like a brother to her, whom she could trust and confide in.

He was surprised to see her.

She did not see him at the wedding nor the celebration so she figured he was away, but he wasn't. He was just in his room.

"You're back," he said hardly believing it. He said it in a way that sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it. "There was word going around but I thought it was just another rumor."

"Most rumors are true," she hugged him and let herself in. "It's been a while since we've seen each other." There was something about the environment and the feeling she got when she entered, she felt comfortable with him and she wasn't embarrassed to face him after what she did.

"A lot has happened since you've left," he began. "I'm sure you know all about it."

"Most of it," she knew about all the business things going on but they were too long to talk about. They could go for hours and hours on end discussing it. "How has it been? I mean how has Mystic been without me?"

"Empty," he answered and she felt happy because of it. She loved knowing that her presence meant something to the country. "Lucas was a mess at first even though he didn't like to show it. It took him some time to get over it."

"Was he with Karina a lot after I left?" she was curious because anything could've happened while she was gone.

"She left a day after you did. Something about traveling."

As the night went on, Riley and Theo remained talking. She got to learn about his time defending the border and his promotion to handling some negotiations for Lucas. He also said that Theo and Lucas were on good terms and that they rarely fought anymore.

She was glad to hear that because they were the best of cousins before she came and got in the way of that. It was good news to see that they were growing closer.

 **.:.:.**

"When I heard you were back I didn't believe it, I guess I should've," Tobias told Riley. She was staring out of the balcony and onto the ocean, the sunset complimented the view and made it look a million times better.

She pulled him closer to her when she got the chance. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, doing her best to contain her sob. "I'm so glad you came to me."

"I always do." She pulled away and their eyes met. He observed the way she looked and he couldn't help but notice that there was something different about her. She looked like sadness got its way with her. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about Lucas," she answered him. That was all she seemed to think about now.

"Have you talked to him? Did he see you?"

"We spoke. Briefly. He's not mad anymore I don't think, but he doesn't want to be near me. So...I think he needs time."

Tobias understood and chose to change the subject. "How was Aladith?"

"Beautiful," she answered. This brought a smile to her lips because thinking about it made her happy. She was able to achieve something no one, not anyone in her family had done. "I never thought I was capable of doing anything like it. One of the perks is an even bigger wardrobe with clothes that can fill an entire ship."

He was glad this she was feeling good about her accomplishment.

"I could've stayed. And for a while I was thinking about it but...my home is in Mystic. My home is with Lucas."

"Is that why you came back?"

"Yes. That's one of the many reasons I came back but it is also time we marry. I've been pressured by two different courts now and I think it's time I listen to them. I mean the war is over, Lucas and I can be happy. The only thing standing in the way is a stupid mistake I made."

"Riley, I really think that you should talk to him. Don't you think he's curious as to why you did it?"

"Yes. And I do want to tell him but he refuses to listen to me. Tobias, he needs time. And I know because if I was in his shoes, I would too."

"You never truly know what someone wants until you talk to them," he informed. "Just get him to give you a minute...and from there I promise you he will listen to you for more than that."

 **.:.**

 **One Month Later**

"The flowers, full vases, cascading bouquets..." Topanga pointed out with enthusiasm, "I have to give it to you Victoria, their placement is _magnifique_."

The two former queens were now planning something huge that their children have decided to do. It had been a long time since they last spoke about it but Riley and Lucas were now well on their way to getting married. The ceremony was set to take place the next day in the throne room because it would be the day Riley officially became the Queen of Mystic.

"The wine, all 100 casks of them will be out freely," Topanga informed. Both mothers decided to bring it upon themselves to handle little details of the ceremony and the celebration. "The marble and gold for their statues will be shipped in three days. We should expect it no later than one week from now."

"This marriage will change the course of history. It is a coronation for a King and Queen. Riley becomes the Queen of Mystic and Lucas becomes the King of Aladith - the first marriage of all time that binds three powerful countries under the rule of two. The odds that these are our children, and only eighteen."

"Mom," Riley called out to Topanga. Even though her wedding was the next day, she couldn't help but be with her mother to know that everything was under control. "How is everything?"

"Perfect, my dear. You should get some rest. In a couple of hours, you will be walking down the aisle and we need you to be wide awake."

"Okay," she smiled. She couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach. She and Lucas decided that it would be best if they did not see each other the entire day because they were firm believers in bad luck. She only decided to take her chances because she wanted to know if everything was running smooth. "I'm just having difficulty wrapping my head around the fact that I will become Mystic's Queen."

"Yes, dear. Now run! You should be checking to see if your dress fits you. Run, my dear," she joked.

 **.:.:.**

The day had come. Riley stood behind two huge closed doors and waited for them to open. She examined the design closely because she couldn't think of anything else to ease her anxiety. She noticed that the doors contained a small detail to them, a sun.

When Riley was thirteen, pressure began to grow from nobles about marrying. She didn't want to at first but if she was, she wanted it to be a handsome man. The sun became a symbol of her wantings, her desire.

She drew it all the time when she was younger and her mother adopted the drawing. She had it sown on dresses, made into flags, quilts, ships, crowns, and earings. It became Riley's sun - as known to the people.

Staring at the design on the large door gave her confidence. It made her feel unstoppable and that was exactly what she was.

The doors opened and when they did, she was met with the most beautiful scenery. A man standing on the opposite side of her.

She couldn't believe she was walking down the isle, to get to him.

She had never in her life been so nervous to see him. She loved the fact that the butterflies in her stomach ran fast and random, only showed her how happy she truly was in the moment.

As she took her first step, the instruments began to play. She wore a long white gown with a train that ran for miles. She wore a crown and her father's favorite flower to show where she was from and how that made her who she was.

She looked at the people around her and saw that Maya and her closest friends were watching her. They all looked proud and excited for her.

As her hands met with Lucas', they kneeled down and in front of them was placed a large document that sealed their marriage. When they signed it, they were met with another document. This one sealed the rule over two different countries.

Riley took a deep sigh before running her signature on it.

And that was it, their rule had been established and they were now the only monarchs to exists that ruled over three countries.

When it was time for them to kiss, he held her cheeks so passionately and emotionally. Riley fell more in love with him by the second and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was now her husband and she was his wife.

They both turned around to look at everybody. To look at the people who now looked up to them and to the country they were going to rule. This was their plan from the very beginning, and it was happening now.

"Et en amour, ils étaient en fin de jeu..."

 _And in love, they were endgame._

 **.:.**

 **428 Years Later**

 **Aug 1, 2018**

"Okay, class, settle down," history teacher Ms. Jennifer Friar, descendant of Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews spoke to the audience of high school students. "Open up your textbooks and flip to pages 117. Today we will be learning about the greatest King and Queen to rule the planet. Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar of Courtley, Mystic, and Aladith."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers Note: The day I finished writing this story was August 1st, 2018 and I want to admit that I loved the fact that I was finished with this story. It honestly took forever for me to find a place to end it and I'm sure most of you noticed that the last few chapters seemed pretty rushed, that was mainly because I wanted to finish this story ASAP. I didn't want to tell you guys this but you deserve to know and it serves as an excuse - so sorry. I mean I was finished with A Bullet in Time by June and I was waiting to get the chance to finish this story before I start releasing the chapters, but I just couldn't. BUT ANYWAYS...you guys should** **be reading this sometime in September or October. This story means so much to me because it is a story that was in my head almost a year ago and I didn't start publishing chapters unyil around Winter. This is my last story on this account and I want you guys to know that this was an amazing journey. I want to acknowledge those reviewers and readers who were there from the beginning, even from By Malice Through Agony which was two years ago. This was truly so much fun and I hope that you enjoyed this story.** **It truly means a lot to me and I wish you the very best.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


End file.
